Mistery Of Love ( AiのArika )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis (HEY SAY JUMP! Takumi-kun series) Ryosuke,Daiki,Chen,Gii,Hamao,Yana,Keto
1. Chapter 1

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

" **My Live"**

.

.

**2 tahun yang lalu**

.

.

Hamao berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru laut, ia memandang seorang pemuda manis yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen. Tidak lama pemuda manis itu menghampirinya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen dan sebuah keranjang bayi berisikan bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap.

" kau benar-benar mengadopsinya?"

" ne nii-chan, sekarang dia anakku. Yamada Chinen—"

" tapi namanya—?"

" sekarang dia anakku, nii-chan. Dan itu sudah sah secara hukum—"

Hamao menatap tidak percaya pada Ryosuke yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Baginya, saat melihat fisik seorang pemuda manis di depannya ia tidak begitu yakin jika kedepannya pemuda tersebut bisa menjaga bayi mungil di gendongannya dengan baik. Karna menurutnya, pemuda tersebut saja masih harus diasuh oleh ibunya bagaimana bisa mengasuh orang lain? Bahkan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun.

" bahkan kau baru saja kelas 2 SMA—"

" mereka memberiku ijin—dan aku yakin bisa merawatnya dengan baik!"

" kalau anikii tau aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana dia mengomelimu—"

Ryosuke tetap tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju mobil di parkiran meninggalkan Hamao yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" tsk—biarlah, sesukanya saja—fuh"

.

.

.

" hentikan menghakimi dirimu atas kematiannya, dia pasti tidak akan tenang jika kau tidak menjaganya"

" aku—aku membuang, bayi sial itu! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya! Sampai kapanpun! Aku mau Ranka kembali!"

Semua orang yang melihat pemuda dengan tampilan acak-acakan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" honey, dimana kau membuang bayinya—semua orang tidak bisa menemukannya…"

" aku—aku menghanyutkannya di sungai—bayi itu menangis memintaku mengampuninya…bayi itu—maafkan aku. Maafkan aku—Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali—ia terbawa arus tanpa bisa ku raih lagi—hiks"

Tidak menunggu perintah untuk beberapa pria berbadan tegap pergi meninggalkan ruangan hampa yang menyisahkan seorang pemuda dengan berjuta penyesalan bersemayam di hatinya.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari terlihat begitu indah dan cerahnya, menyusup lewat selembar kain sebagai pembatas. Udara pagi terasa menyejukkan membuat siapa saja enggan untuk hengkang dari tempatnya bermimpi. Mengenal sebuah kehidupan, berasaskan kebersamaan dan kepercayaan melenggang ke setiap penjuru dunia. Suara siaran berita di TV sama sekali tidak menjadi pengganggu untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah tiga pemuda yang masih berguling di tengah kasur dan selimut hangat di kamar masing-masing.

Tomo Yanagshita, atau sering di panggil dengan panggilan Yana oleh teman-teman terdekatnya masih tertidur dengan boneka beruang besar yang ada di sampingnya. Seorang yang menyukai kesempurnaan melebihi apapun jika itu untuk dirinya sendiri, seorang pemuda tertua di rumah bergaya minimalis dengan 3 kamar, 1 dapur, ruang TV, ruang tamu dengan halaman dan bagasi luas. Seorang yang akan menjadi ibu dari 2 pemuda manis lain yang sama-sama mendiami rumah minimalis itu.  
>'KRING~'<br>Dengan segera ia membuka matanya saat bunyi alarm memenuhi ruangannya, ia tersenyum langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.  
>Di kamar kedua seorang pemuda manis sedang memaksa tubuhnya untuk bersiap dengan peralatan mandinya, seorang dengan tinggi di atas 2 yang lainnya. Kyousuke Hamao, atau sering di panggil Hamao Mamao tengah mengaduk tasnya dan mendesah setelah tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Pemuda paling cerewet ke 2 setelah Yana jika berada di rumah namun akan berbeda jika ia berada di luar rumah, ia akan menjadi orang paling irit bicara yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

" aku yakin Chii membawa shampooku lagi,huh~ untung masih punya cadangan"

Keluhnya sambil menyirami tubuh dengan air.  
>Lain halnya dengan 2 namja tertua yang sudah terbangun dan siap beraktifitas, seorang pemuda manis dengan wajah yang benar-benar imut masih terlelap dengan indahnya di samping seorang balita berumur 3 tahun yang sedang memainkan rambutnya. Yamada Ryosuke, panggil saja Ryo. Seorang paling ceria di antara 3 pemuda dewasa yang berada di rumah itu, dengan umur yang paling muda. Terlalu polos sehingga dua penghuni lain selalu menghawatirkan keadaannya. Bahkan dengan polosnya Ryosuke mengadopsi seorang anak berumur di bawah 1 tahun ( kini 3 ) di saat ia berada di junior high school, hanya karna ia menemukan anak itu dibuang di sungai dekat stasion.<p>

" mama~mama~"

Seorang balita kecil menusuk-nusukan jari mungilnya ke pipi Ryosuke berharap pemuda manis yang dipanggil segera menyahut. Namun sepertinya usaha Chinen atau Yamada Chinen itu sia-sia karna Ryosuke sama sekali tidak bergeming. Yamada Chinen? Ya nama yang Ryosuke berikan saat mengadopsi seorang bayi mungil yang di temukan hanya berbalutkan kain basah dan secarik kertas yang dihanyutkan di sungai. Bagaimana bisa? Proses yang Ryosuke alami untuk mendapat hak asuh anak tidak begitu sulit, tentu saja dengan nama Yamada di belakangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda manis itu? Ia adalah anak tunggal seorang pengusaha kaya Yamada Keinoo dengan artis papan atas Yabu Kota, tentu tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan jika ia mau.  
>'BRAKKK!'<p>

" YAMADA RYOSUKEEE! HARI INI HARI PERTAMAMU KULIAH! KAU INGIN DIHUKUM SENIORMU HAH!?"

Teriakan Hamao menggelegar memenuhi ruangan dengan nuansa putih, berisikan mainan yang tertata rapi di box dan berbagai buku.

" Mao! Kau bisa mengagetkan Chii dengan suaramu!"

Hamao langsung menutup mulutnya, mendengar teguran Yana dari arah dapur. Dengan perlahan Hamao mendekati Chinen yang sepertinya bersiap untuk—

" hueeeeeeeehueee~hueeeee"

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu menghela nafas dengan wajah memelas ke arah Chinen

" baby Chii~ sini ikut nii-chan"

" hueehueeee"

Mendengar suara tangisan Chinen semakin keras Ryosuke terbangun kaget.

" Chii—"

" syukurlah kau bangun—cepat mandi! Kau akan terlambat jika berlama-lama"

" tapi Chii~"

Yana masuk masih dengan celmek yang melekat di tubuhnya, pemuda manis dengan pipi yang tidak kalah cubby dengan pipi Ryosuke itu langsung menggendong Chinen.

" biar aku yang urus, cepat sana! Kebetulan aku ada kuliah siang"

Ryosuke tersenyum langsung mencium pipi Chinen dan Yana bergantian sebelum masuk kekamar mandi meninggalkan Hamao yang menggerutu tidak jelas.  
>Chii mulai tenang saat Yana dan Hamao menghiburnya dengan mainan baru.<p>

" aku berangkat!"

" ne—itu sarapanmu, aku sengaja membuatkanmu roti bakar karna aku yakin kau tidak akan bangun setelah semalaman menjaga Chii yang tidak mau tidur"

Senyum itu terukir begitu tulus dari Ryosuke untuk kedua roommatenya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sebelum pergi ia mencium Chinen yang tengah tertawa lepas, ia sudah biasa meninggalkan Chinen dengan Hamao dan Yana yang memang memiliki tingkat pendidikan lebih dulu dari Ryosuke.

" papa berangkat dulu ne, doakan papa tidak kena semburan dari senior oke?"

" mammama~"

Yana dan Hamao tersenyum saat Ryosuke mempoutkan bibirnya. Chinen tidak pernah mau memanggil Ryosuke dengan sebutan 'Papa' seperti yang selalu diajarkan oleh mereka. Entah dapat dari mana balita mungil dengan gigi kelinci yang lucu itu menemukan kata-kata yang mengarahkan ia memanggil Ryosuke dengan sebutan 'mama' meski pada kenyataannya Ryosuke memang terlihat manis dan imut dalam bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tepat saat nama Yamada Ryosuke di panggil, Ryosuke sudah memasuki barisan. Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari senior-seniornya.

" kau terlambat?"

" eh? Ne senpai—"

" push up 2 sheet!"

Dengan pelan Ryosuke menurunkan barang-barang bawaannya dan memulai push up. Ryosuke merasa sangat beruntung karna Hamao dan Yana memberitahu dan mengajari semua kemungkinan hukuman yang akan dijalani semasa orientasi.

" alasanmu terlambat?"

Perasaan begitu dingin namun begitu menyejukan muncul ketika Ryosuke mendengar suara seorang namja yang bersandar di samping pohon sambil mendengarkan ipond.

" a—e—"

" Cepat katakan!"

" kesiangan!"

Jawaban cepat dari Ryosuke menyahuti bentakan dari seorang pemuda dengan kacamata. Pemuda itu, Daesuke, ya yang terlihat di tag name di almamaternya hanyalah nama 'Daesuke'. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Daesuke atau beberapa orang memanggilnya 'Gii' dengan seorang yang dari tadi tersenyum sambil tetap mengerjai seseorang, Ryosuke tau jika pemuda itu adalah ketua kegiatan orientasi.

" lari 5 putaran!"

" APA?"

Tatapan tajam dari Gii menghentikan protes dari Ryosuke yang langsung ngacir ke arah lapangan.

" hoii Gii, kau keterlaluan!"

" dia saja mau, kau mau protes?"

Tanya Gii pada seorang temannya yang mencoba menegur.  
>Keisuke Keto, seseorang yang berada di samping Gii terus tertawa melihat bagaimana temannya mengerjai adik kelasnya.<br>Dengan beberapa kali hukuman yang harus dijalani ahirnya, masa orientasi hari pertama Ryosuke berahir menyisakan dirinya yang tiduran di gazebo kantin. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam, sedikit ia bersyukur karna ia tidak begitu terlambat atau justru lebih cepat dari waktu janjian.

" Ryo-chan!"

Ryosuke hafal dengan nada panggilan dari Yana, ia bangkit dan melambai pada Yana yang terlihat berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil membawa Chinen. Balita mungil itu terlihat begitu menikmati sensasi yang di terimanya akibat Yana yang berlari kecil ke arah Ryosuke.

" aaahh~ aku merindukanmu Chii~"

Dengan segera Ryosuke mengambil alih Chinen ke dalam pelukannya, dan tentu saja Chinen sangat menyukainya dan menyambut Ryosuke dengan tertawa.

" aku kira aku akan terlambat masuk kelas karna menungguimu—"

" kkk kau beruntung ninii"

Yana mengusap rambut lepek Ryosuke.

" kau terlihat kelelahan, apa mereka mengerjaimu? Kalau iya aku akan mematahkan leher mereka untukmu"

" haha tidak sebegitunya juga kali, ninii terlalu mendramatisir"

Yana tersenyum mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang ia buat.

" ini untuk Mao juga, jangan habiskan sendirian"

Ryosuke mengangguk, membiarkan Yana mencium Chinen sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

**#Ryosuke POV**

.

.

.

Melihat bagaimana ninii dan nii-chan begitu baik padaku, aku sangat bersyukur. Mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kandungku.

" ma-maaa—maa"

Aku menghela nafas mencubit pipi Chinen dengan gemas, bagaimana tidak bayi mungil itu kini tumbuh menjadi balita yang menggemaskan seperti Chinen yang sekarang.

" panggil papa—"

" mamma mamma—"

Sepertinya dia benar-benar melihatku sebagai seorang wanita.  
>Ku pandangi Chinen yang kini sedang mengacak-acak mainan yang ninii bawakan untuknya. Dia begitu lucu, hingga kadang membuatku tidak tega meninggalkannya bersama Mao nii-chan. Manusia satu itu tidak pernah tidak gemas dengan Chinen. Tentu, siapa yang tidak gemas dengan balita ini?<br>2 tahun aku merawatnya bersama ninii dan nii-chan, ia tumbuh dengan baik.

" moshi-moshi~"

" _Ryo-chan, ini mama sayang. Bagaimana harimu hari ini?"_

Suara merdu di seberang line membuatku tersenyum. Mamaku selalu saja menanyakan kabarku, hampir setiap hari dia menelfonku hanya untuk memastikan aku dan Chinen baik-baik saja.

" kami baik ma, Chii sudah belajar berjalan tapi masih suka merangkak"

" _hohoho~aku merindukan baby Chii"_

Awalnya, mama dan papa menolak permintaanku saat aku menghubunginya untuk mengadopsi Chinen. Namun pada ahirnya ia menerima dan menyesal karna Chinen bukan menjadi anaknya melainkan anakku. Mama mengatakan apa saja kegiatannya hari ini, seperti biasanya. Dia adalah orang yang ceria sedangkan papa adalah orang yang paling lembut yang pernah aku kenal. Aku beruntung memiliki mereka.

" _Ryo-chan, jangan jadikan baby Chii alasan untuk merepotkan dua oniichanmu! Mengerti?"_

" mama, aku tidak mere—"

'srett' nii-chan mengambil alih phonselku.

" bibi, tau tidak? Hari ini anakmu bangun kesiangan dan aku yang harus merawat baby Chii. Bahkan Ryo-chan membuat baby Chii menangis—"

" nii-chan!"

" _benarkah itu? Kyousuke?"_

" benar, bibi—kau tidak tau bagaimana Ryo-chan menyiksa baby Chii..hiks-hiks"

Sumpah demi apapun nii-chan membuatku harus menerima ceramah ceria dari mama. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihatku cemberut sambil sesekali menyahuti ceramah dari mama yang tidak berujung jika seseorang tidak memanggilnya untuk tampil.  
>Kyousuke Hamao adalah sepupuku dari mama, ia adalah pemuda manis dan orang pertama yang akan memfitnahku di depan mama agar aku di ceramai sepanjang hari, baginya wajahku yang tertekuk saat mama memarahiku adalah expresi paling menyenangkan. Tapi dia juga orang pertama yang akan melindungiku dari siapapun, nii-chan bahkan tidak segan untuk mengorbankan nyawanya untukku jika diperlukan. Saat aku tanya mengapa ia hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipiku, lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Ninii bilang karna wajahku sama seperti wajah mama dan adiknya yang sudah meninggal. Nii-chan benar-benar orang yang baik dan tidak terduga.<br>Tomo Yanagshita, atau aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan ninii. Orang yang sangat lembut dan cerewet, ia adalah guardian ku dari serangan nii-chan. Sepupu jauh dari papa, papa membawanya kerumah saat semua keluarganya menjauhi ninii karna scandal bisnis. Dari yang aku dengar, ia di asingkan oleh keluarganya yang lain setelah papanya meninggal karna serangan jantung. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur dengan permasalahan pelik itu. Yang aku tau, papa memintaku untuk menjaga ninii dengan baik dan belajar banyak dari ninii.

" Ryo-chan, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

" eh? Ada apa nii-chan?"

Aku menggeleng.

" tsk, kau ini. Lihat ini, rambutmu jadi lepek begini—ini bakalan menjadi sarang bakteri kau tau?"

" ye—"

Ahirnya aku membiarkan nii-chan bermain dengan Chinen sebelum aku pulang.

" kau akan terus pulang?"

" aku harus membeli perlengkapan untuk besok—sepertinya aku harus pulang malam"

" aku tau, besok aku dan ninii tidak ada kuliah"

" eh?"

Nii-chan tersenyum sambil menjitak kepalaku.

" sudah kami ganti hari ini, eum mungkin besok ninii pagi masih ada jadwal—"

Ini semua karna salahku, aku yang membuat mereka harus menjaga Chinen dan berkorban untuknya. Ku tundukan kepalaku.

" jangan bersuram seperti itu, wajahmu benar-benar jelek kalau bersuram—"

" nii-chan"

Dia tersenyum manis.

" jja—aku harus masuk lagi, baby Chii~ jangan nakal ya, nii-chan akan segera pulang"

Chinen mengangguk, seakan mengerti apa yang nii-chan katakan.

.

.

.

**#normal POV**

.

.

.

Ryosuke berjalan perlahan memasuki mall, sambil menggendong Chinen yang sepertinya kelelahan. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum memasuki sebuah toko, dengan satu tangan kanan yang bebas ia mengambil troli dan mulai mencari kebutuhannya. Ryosuke tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya bersama dengan seorang bayi mungil.

" susu, roti, eum—kopi? Tunggu buat siapa kopi?"

Gumannya saat membaca secarik kertas yang Yana berikan saat mengetahui Ryosuke berencana ke mall. Sedikit kewalahan memang saat Ryosuke ingin mengambil susu bayi yang ada di rak atas.

" tsk, kenapa mama melahirkanku begitu pendek?"

Desisnya kesal.  
>Biasanya ia akan sedikit melompat untuk meraihnya, namun kali ini mengingat Chinen tertidur di gendongan membuatnya tidak bisa melompat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menjulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil dan saat sebuah kotak susu sudah hampir di dapatnya seseorang mengambilnya.<p>

" Yah~eh?"

Mata bulat itu terlihat begitu cantik saat bertemu dengan manik pemuda di depannya. Ada sekat waktu yang merentang di atas kediaman mereka berdua.

" ini—"

Ryosuke mengerjapkan matanya saat Daiki memberikan kotak susu untuknya.

" dasar anak kecil—bilang pada ibumu untuk membawa anaknya sendiri"

" eh?"

Daiki tidak memberikan kata-kata lain, pemuda tampan itu langsung menghilang di balik kasir. Ryosuke langsung mengangguk bingung, ia menoleh pada Chinen dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

" Tomo! Tunggu aku!"

Yana menoleh, ia menatap sedikit jengkel pada seorang pemuda yang mengejarnya.

" mau apa lagi?"

Pemuda tampan itu berlari sedikit mendekati Yana yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yana yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda dengan pipi cubby itu.

" ku mohon—jadilah pa—"

" sekali tidak tetap tidak Keisuke Keto, apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Aku tidak sama sepertimu, kita sama-sama laki-laki"

'BUGHK'  
>Keto memojokkan Yana ke dalam kekangannya, ia memanfaatkan tembok untuk menghimpit seorang pemuda manis yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti.<p>

" tapi kau tau kan aku mencintaimu~"

" tapi aku ti—"

" jangan katakan itu! Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!"

Yana tidak begitu mengerti mengapa pipinya berubah menjadi memanas, setahunya dia tidak sedang berada diruang sempit. Memandang wajah tampan Keto membuat nafasnya sedikit terlihat memburu, ingin ia mengutuki jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang saat menatap mata elang dari teman sekelasnya itu. Manik mata Yana mengikuti arah tangan Keto yang mengusap lembut pipi cubby Yana, ada sebuah desir hangat yang Yana dapatkan.

" setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk menunjukkan sebesar apa rasa cintaku padamu..aku mohon"

Bisik Keto.  
>Desah nafas Keto di sekitar telinga Yana membuat Yana reflex menoleh dan saat sadar bibir keduanya menempel. Keduanya hanya terdiam untuk beberapa lama sebelum Keto benar-benar sadar tengah mencium bibir pemuda yang selalu ada di mimpinya. Tidak menunggu lama Keto langsung memanfaatkan moment itu untuk benar-benar menikmati bibir cerry Yana. Keto pun bisa merasakan bagaimana kejutan yang ia berikan membuat Yana kaget. Mengingat waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mencium Yana sudah terlalu lama, meski tidak rela Keto melepaskan bibir Yana yang kini memerah dan sedikit bengkak—<p>

" kau—apa yang kau lakukan?"

" memberikan yang termanis untuk yang termanis, kau tidak menolakku. Jadi sekarang kau adalah kekasihku!"

" apa—"

" bye, cup"

Dengan kilat Keto pergi meninggalkan Yana yang sepertinya sedang shock karna ciuman yang Keto berikan.  
>Keto terus membayangkan bagaimana ia merasakan bibir manis pemuda manis yang ia idam-idamkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Gii dan Daiki benar-benar malas mendengarnya, dengan alasan tidak jelas Daiki pergi ke mall dan kembali lagi namun topiknya masih sama.<p>

" kau benar-benar tergila-gila dengan anak itu?"

" oh! Gii, kau harus merasakan bibir Kyousuke secepatnya agar kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini"

Gii bener-bener tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Keto.  
>Ia mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah mall, di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan menuju ke arah caffe miliknya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ia sendiri sedang mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihatnya.<p>

" Chii mau yang mana?"

" clemmm, clemm oplat…"

" oke, eum pesan satu ice cream coklat dan moccacino hangat. Sama cake ini ya"

Gii mengikuti arah di mana pemuda itu berjalan, hingga ia mendapati Daiki yang benar-benar mengamatinya. Gii tersenyum, menyikut Keto yang masih sibuk dengan bayang-bayang Yana untuk ikut memperhatikan Daiki.

" jangan bilang kalau Daiki sudah menemukan pelabuhan hatinya?"

Goda Keto.

" aku ikut senang, eh? Bukankah itu mahasiswa baru yang tadi kau kerjai?"

" bukan aku, tapi kau!"

Sergah Daiki.  
>Gii dan Keto langsung berpandangan dan bersorak membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, sedangkan Daiki? Ia tidak begitu perduli dengan dua manusia yang tengah bersorak tidak jelas itu. Tanpa sadar Daiki benar-benar memperhatikan Ryosuke dengan seksama, bagaimana pemuda manis itu tersenyum pada seorang balita yang terlihat benar-benar lucu. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Ryosuke. Sesaat mereka terdiam hingga Ryosuke menggendong Chinen dan berjalan kearah Daiki dan teman-temannya.<p>

" koniciwa"

" oh? Ye—"

Jawab Keto dan Gii.

" anu—ini, tadi petugas toko menemukan dompetmu tertinggal di kasir"

Daiki menatap dompetnya, ia menerima begitu saja dompetnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" ppa—papppa—paa—"

Ryosuke menoleh ke arah Chinen yang sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu.

" Chii? Baby, kau memanggilku papa? Oh! Senangnya!"

Perubahan wajah berbinar Ryosuke terlihat begitu manis di mata tiga pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana tiga pemuda itu tercengang dengan apa yang di katakan Ryosuke.

" Yamada-san, pesanan anda"

Ryosuke mengangguk.

" kami pamit—"

Daiki hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata sambil menatap kepergian Ryosuke.

" ya! Kenapa kau sok cool dengannya? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

Tanya Keto.  
>Tidak ada jawaban dari Daiki, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hamao berjalan memasuki rumah, ia tersenyum melihat keadaan rumah yang selalu berantakan saat ia pulang. Ia melihat bagaimana Ryosuke dan Chinen sedang terlelap di lantai penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

" kau sudah pulang, Mao?"

" iya, tadi sedikit ada masalah. Apa sudah masak?"

Yana mengangguk.

" mereka?"

" katanya sih sudah makan, entahlah Ryo-chan bilang mereka dapat doorprrize dari tempat mereka membeli ice cream tadi sore"

Hamao mengerutkan keningnya bingung yang di balas Yana seadaanya. Setelah makan malam mereka menemani Ryosuke dan Chinen yang tidur. Yana sedang sibuk dengan makalah sedangkan Hamao lebih memilih bermain game.

" aniki—"

" hemm?"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh ke arah Yana yang hanya menanggapinya sekilas. Mencari pertimbangan untuk bertanya Hamao ahirnya mengangguk-angguk,

" tadi—aku dengar dari anak-anak kelasku kalau aniki dan Keisuke-san pacaran?"

" hee?"

Yana langsung menatap Hamao dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
>Hamao meringis kecil, menunjukkan blog yang sedang ia baca membuat mata Yana melebar beberapa kali lipat.<p>

" ini bohong! Keisuke! Aiss!"

Geram Yana.

" semua anak sedang membicarakannya—"

" tapi, kita sama-sama pria Hamao"

Hamao tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa, ia menatap Ryosuke dan Chinen yang sepertinya saling memeluk.  
>Berpikir cepat dengan reaksi yang Hamao berikan, Yana langsung menatap Hamao dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan menyesal.<p>

" gomina—Mao"

" tsk, tak apa. Toh, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya…"

Yana menghela nafas iba pada Hamao. Ingatanya melayang ke 2 tahun yang lalu, pertama kali ia masuk kuliah bersama dengan Hamao. Yana dan Hamao memilih jurusan yang berbeda, Yana jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Hamao jurusan bisnis. Wajah manis keduanya menjadi bulan-bulanan para senior yang ingin mengerjai mereka sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukan apa yang senior mereka katakan. Termasuk untuk mencium teman seangkatan yang berada di dekat mereka. Yana ingat bagaimana dengan bahagia Keto mencium bibirnya, dan bagaimana merah wajah Hamao saat Gii menciumnya. Ya, Hamao menyukai Gii sejak saat itu. Meski awalnya Hamao sendiri tidak menerima perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan pada Gii namun ahirnya ia hanya bisa mengalah dengan apa yang harus Hamao terima. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang mati-matian Hamao sembunyikan dari Gii, yang membuatnya harus menjauhi pemuda yang menjadi saingan di kelasnya.

" aniki, apa aku terlihat menjijikkan?"

" bukan itu maksudku, Mao—"

Hamao mengangguk.

" gomina membuat aniki khawatir—"

Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa Yana berikan hingga ia menghela nafas.

" Keisuke—dia menciumku tadi—"

" eh?"

Hamao langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yana yang kini juga menatap Chinen.

" entahlah, sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda terhadapnya"

" jangan bilang aniki—"

Yana mengangkat bahunya.

" aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi tadi—lewat ciuman yang ia berikan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hangat perasaannya untukku…hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum bersamaan.

" bukankah baik? Memang sedikit tabu, namun yah kita bisa apa?"

Ucap Yana.  
>Hamao mengangguk dan tersenyum.<p>

" selamat untukmu"

" selamat apanya? Keisuke benar-benar orang tergila di universitas kau tau tidak?"

" hahaha—setidaknya usaha yang Keisuke-kun berikan selama hampir 6 tahun mendapatkan hasil"

" eh?"

" sepertinya tidak mungkin aku meniru usahanya itu…"

Yana menggeleng.

" aku pun tidak setuju jika kau mendekati Gii sama seperti Keto mendekatiku, aku tidak ingin Mamaoku berubah menjadi gila kkkk"

Keduanya tertawa pelan.  
>Pagi harinya, Yana dan Ryosuke berangkat bersama.<p>

" kemarin Chii memanggilku papa, huhu aku sangat terharu"

" benarkah?"

Ryosuke mengangguk.

" tapi hanya sekali itu saja—huff sepertinya aku benar-benar harus berubah menjadi manly! Bagaimana jika aku potong rambutku menjadi gundul?"

" jangan harap aku dan Mao mengenalimu sebagai adik"

Yana menggeleng membayangkan Ryosuke tanpa rambut. Ia menatap Ryosuke sekilas langsung menggeleng keras.

" tidak-tidak! Rambutmu sudah seperti itu saja"

Ryosuke mengangguk.

" Tomo!"

Yana menoleh pada sumber suara. Keto berjalan dengan semangat menghampirinya,

" hari ini adalah hari yang indah untuk melakukan sesuatu…nanti aku ingin mengajakmu kencan—"

Ryosuke menatap bingung pada Yana yang ahirnya di tanggapi senyum manis dari pemuda yang merangkulnya.

" tidak taukah kalau aku sudah ada acara? Jadi gomina, aku tidak bisa menemanimu—kaja Ryo-chan"

" eh?"

Keto menatap tidak percaya bagaimana Yana begitu manis saat bersama dengan Ryosuke.

" dia—bukankah dia yang di taksir Daiki?"

Tanya Gii

" aku tidak menyukainya, kalian mengerti!"

Daiki mendahului 2 temannya.  
>Pemberian pembekalan untuk mahasiswa baru hanya di berikan waktu 2 hari oleh pihak universitas dan megakibatkan banyak rencana untuk pembullyan terhadap mahasiswa baru berkurang. Tapi berbeda dengan apa yang Ryosuke rasakan, karna hampir setiap waktu ia mendapatkan hukuman dari senior-seniornya. Dan ia merasa sangat lelah, ia melihat jam tangannya.<p>

" sudah jam 5 sore—aku merindukan Chii—"

Gumannya.  
>Di depan nya terlihat para senior sedang memarahi atau menghukum mahasiswa baru lain meski kadang ada yang kegenitan menggoda sesama senior atau yang lainnya.<p>

" sebagai acara perpisahan yang terahir, sekarang kalian cari pasangan kalian dari para senior yang ada di kampus dan bawa pasanganmu kesini untuk foto. Ingat! Tidak boleh telat.."

Ucap Gii—ia memasang seringai pada Ryosuke yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah kelelahan karna hukuman yang di jalani. Banyak mahasiswa baru yang mengajak senior yang sedang memberikan orientasi atau sekedar mahasiswa yang tengah bersantai di penjuru kampus.

" Yamada Ryosuke! Mana pasanganmu?!"

" anu—aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana?"

" cari hingga dapat! Kalau tidak kau tidak bisa pulang!"

Gii menoleh ke arah Daiki yang masih saja terdiam memasang wajah dinginnya.

" heh—apa kau tidak ingin mendekatinya?"

" fokus saja dengan apa yang menjadi pekerjaanmu, Gii"

Daiki kembali fokus dengan majalah yang ada di tangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Ryosuke terlihat kebingungan dalam kelelahannya mencari teman.  
>Ryosuke berjalan kelelahan mencoba mencari orang yang sedang belajar di perpus, hingga ia menemukan Yana yang baru saja keluar perpus sambil membawa buku.<p>

" ninii~"

Pekikan manja itu membuat Yana menoleh.

" Ryo-chan? Kau masih belum pulang? Atau jangan-jangan kau menungguku?"

" kau memang benar-benar guardian angelku, ninii. Mereka meminta kami mencari pasangan agar bisa pulang, palli ikut denganku"

" oh Tuhan, kau terlihat lelah sekali?"

Yana menyeka keringat di wajah Ryosuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan air dan kotak makanan berisi hamburger.

" kau makan dulu ini, meski rasanya tidak seenak masakanku tapi aku yakin Mao tidak akan meracunimu"

" oh~nii-chan memang orang baik"

Sambil makan mereka berdua mendekati lapangan dimana para senior sedang menunggu. Yana bisa melihat bagaimana antusiasme mahasiswa baru yang akan menjadi juniornya untuk berfoto bersama para seniornya. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana pose seksi para junior perempuan yang bersanding dengan senior pemuda atau sebaliknya.

" apa yang menjadi pose kita?"

" bentar—"

Ryosuke membuka gulungan yang di berikan sebelum ia mencari orang. Ia memberikan secarik kertas ke arah Yana yang diangguki Yana dengan seenaknya saja.

" akan jadi bahaya jika Mao yang kebetulan ada di sini"

" kenapa?"

" anak kecil tidak boleh tau—"

Yana mengacak rambut Ryosuke gemas.  
>Manik mata Yana bertemu dengan manik mata Keto yang sedang berpose bersama seorang perempuan yang mengumbar buah dadanya. Ada rasa yang tidak biasa saat melihat itu.<p>

" ninii?"

" eh?"

" ada apa? Apa ninii sakit?"

Yana secepat mungkin mengalihkan perhatian dengan menggoda Ryosuke.  
>Sedikit menunggu agak lama untuk giliran mereka berpose, dan saat lenggang Keto langsung mendekati Yana dan Ryosuke.<p>

" Tomo—"

" bisakah kami berfoto sekarang? Aku tidak begitu suka untuk berada di sini"

Gii melihat kekakuan yang sedang di alami oleh Keto langsung mengangguk, semua membisu saat Yana mencium pipi Ryosuke. Bagaimana tidak? Kecuali murid baru siapa yang tidak mengetahui siapa Yana? Seorang pemuda manis yang selalu menjadi incaran pemuda lain, dan dalam hal ini Keto adalah pesaing yang paling mengerikan jika itu tentang Yana. Banyak pemuda akan mundur teratur jika mengetahui lawannya adalah Keto, saat mendekati Yana. Dan sekarang? Mereka sedikit meleguk air liurnya saat melihat seorang mahasiswa baru mendapatkan ciuman manis dari Yanagshita.

" terlihat manis.."

Komentar Yana saat melihat hasil jepretan Gii.  
>Gii melirik ke arah Keto dan Daiki yang saat ini tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali kecuali kekagetan.<p>

"kenapa harus mencium?"

" untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang—"

Yana langsung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ryosuke.  
>Keto langsung menghalangi langkah Yana, ia menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda manis di hadapannya.<p>

" ada apa?"

" kenapa kau melakukan itu di hadapanku?"

" apa yang aku lakukan Keisuke-kun?"

Ryosuke dan Gii yang melihat suasana terlihat memanas langsung mendekati keduanya.

" sudah-sudah, Keto! Kita masih dalam kegiatan—"

" tsk, apa aku salah kalau meminta penjelasan dari pacarku?"

" EH?!"

Semua orang yang masih berada di lapangan langsung mengarahkan pandangan mata mereka pada Yana dan Keto. Tidak terkecuali Ryosuke yang melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yana. Menyadari kekagetan dari Ryosuke, Yana langsung menatap dan menggeleng kearah Ryosuke. Berharap ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terjadi kesalah pahaman.

" bukan! Aku bisa menjelaskannya—"

Keto yang melihat Yana memandang Ryosuke langsung menarik Yana ke dalam pelukannya, tidak membiarkan Yana mendekati Ryosuke.

" Tomo Yanagshita adalah kekasihku, jadi kalian tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya! Termasuk kau anak baru!"

Yana mendorong Keto mencoba mencari ruang untuk mendekati Ryosuke, namun pemuda manis itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Ryosuke langsung menuju kamarnya bersama dengan Chinen yang sudah tidur di kamarnya.

" ada apa?"

" dia—tadi, Keisuke mengatakan semuanya…"

Hamao mengangguk langsung menepuk pundak Yana.

" tidur lah, aku yakin ini tidak akan lama—"

" tapi aku khawatir—"

" aku yang akan menemui dan memberinya penjelasan"

Yana mengangguk penuh harap pada Hamao yang pergi ke kamar Ryosuke.  
>Hamao menunggu Ryosuke yang sedang ada di kamar mandi, dan saat pemuda itu muncul seringai tercetak di wajah manisnya.<p>

" kau berhasil membuat aniki khawatir dan merasa bersalah..kkk"

" tapi aku kasihan pada ninii—"

" sssttt, hanya sampai jam 12 kok. Tidak sampai satu jam lagi kok"

Ryosuke menoleh jamnya dan tersenyum.

" aku sudah membeli hadiah untuk ninii"

" ssstt, jangan keras-keras! Dia bisa kemari kalau tau kau masih bangun…aku sudah menyiapkan kue dan beberapa perlengkapan pesta kkk, aku juga sudah menidurkan Chii dari tadi sore. Jadi waktu dia terbangun nanti dia tidak akan rewel"

Tengah malam, Yana terbangun oleh tarikan tangan mungil Chinen yang merangkak ke tempat tidurnya.

" ada apa, baby?"

" mamama—mamama—"

" Ryo?"

" mama takit! Mama—takit"

" astaga!"

Tanpa aba-aba Yana menggendong Chinen sedikit berlari ke kamar Chinen dan Ryosuke, kamar itu terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya.

" Ryo—ninii tau kau marah dengan ninii tapi ku mohon, biarkan ninii memeriksamu.."

Pelan-pelan Yana menurunkan Chinen dari gendongannya dan mendekati ranjang Ryosuke. Ia sedikit meraba untuk mencari penerang—

" selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun ninii—"

" eh?"

Hamao dan Ryosuke berjalan dari ambang pintu dengan senyum yang mengembang, di belakang mereka Chinen membawa 2 buah bungkus kado yang sepertinya menyulitkan jalannya. Yana menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

" ninii~selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau bahagia selalu"

" selamat ulang tahun, aniki. Meski kau tambah tua aku akan tetap menjadi saingan mu kkkk"

" celamat ulang tahun, ninii cemoga bestcok bica beliin Chii pecawat telbang"

Ucapan manis dari Chinen membuat air mata Yana mengalir.

" tiup—"

Tanpa dikomando dua kali Yana meniup lilin di atas kue tart, ia tersenyum pada Ryosuke seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Ryosuke langsung memeluknya.

" aku tidak marah ninii, tadi hanya rencana nii-chan yang mengatakan aku harus marah kalau ninii bertemu dengan Keisuke senpai—"

" eh?"

Hamao berbisik di telinga Yana

" dia sama sekali masih polos, jadi biarkan saja—"

" jadi?"

" aku mencintaimu niniiiii"

" Chiiii ugaaa"

Berebutan Ryosuke dan Chinen memeluk Yana.  
>Yana tersenyum menyambut pelukan dari Ryosuke dan anaknya menyisakan Hamao yang tertawa sambil memakan kue yang ia beli. Hingga pagi mereka tetap berpesta—<p>

" ninii, nii-chan—seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Tanya Ryosuke.  
>Hamao dan Yana langsung menoleh pada pemuda manis yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamar, mereka berdua kompak tersenyum.<p>

" tidak pernah bisa kau katakan dengan kata-kata…selalu ingin tersenyum jika mengingat seseorang atau entahlah – Mao lebih ahli dalam hal itu"

" memang kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan yang seperti itu?"

Ryosuke menggeleng, ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak kemudian menghempaskannya.

" hanya saja tadi banyak senpai yang menghukumku dengan alasan aku telah merebut perhatian dari seseorang, katanya aku merebut orang yang mereka cintai—"

Yana dan Hamao menatap pemuda manis yang kini tengah berfikir.

" siapa?"

" entahlah—hanya saja mereka terus menghukumku"

" akan aku tanyakan pada Keisuke besok"

" biarkan saja, ninii—lagian untuk apa di pikirkan? Uappp—aku ngantuk sekali, bolehkah aku tidur?"

Hamao dan Yana langsung mengangguk dan memeluk kedua pemuda yang dianggap sama, mereka memeluk Ryosuke dan Chinen yang sedari tadi sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Hehehehe ahirnya author bisa UP fanfict ini, sedikit curhat aja untuk fanfict ini author pingin dapet kesan yang manis saat baca tapi yah—seperti inilah **

**Semoga reader suka, meski kali ini author menggunakan latar belakang yang berbeda tapi aku harap reader memberikan respon untuk kelanjutannya.**

**#BOW90**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

.

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" ninii, nii-chan—seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Tanya Ryosuke.  
>Hamao dan Yana langsung menoleh pada pemuda manis yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamar, mereka berdua kompak tersenyum.<p>

" tidak pernah bisa kau katakan dengan kata-kata…selalu ingin tersenyum jika mengingat seseorang atau entahlah – Mao lebih ahli dalam hal itu"

" memang kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan yang seperti itu?"

Ryosuke menggeleng, ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak kemudian menghempaskannya.

" hanya saja tadi banyak senpai yang menghukumku dengan alasan aku telah merebut perhatian dari seseorang, katanya aku merebut orang yang mereka cintai—"

Yana dan Hamao menatap pemuda manis yang kini tengah berfikir.

" siapa?"

" entahlah—hanya saja mereka terus menghukumku"

" akan aku tanyakan pada Keisuke besok"

" biarkan saja, ninii—lagian untuk apa di pikirkan? Uappp—aku ngantuk sekali, bolehkah aku tidur?"

Hamao dan Yana langsung mengangguk dan memeluk kedua pemuda yang dianggap sama, mereka memeluk Ryosuke dan Chinen yang sedari tadi sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

" **Let's Begin! "**

.

.

.

Ryosuke berlari memutari gedung 1 untuk mencari di mana kelasnya, ia tidak memperdulikan orang yang menyapanya atau sekedar meledeki dirinya yang memang terlanjur terkenal karna selalu menjadi bulan-bulannan senior saat masa orientasi. Ia tersenyum melihat salah satu temannya yang sedang berdiri dan melambai padanya hingga ia berlari semakin kencang tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang juga tengah berlari dari arah lain.  
>'BUGHK'<p>

" ittai—sakitt"

Ringis Ryosuke.  
>Pemuda lain yang juga terjatuh bersama Ryosuke hanya meringis karna terpental sedikit jauh. Niatnya ingin memaki lenyap saat mendengar suara rintihan Ryosuke.<p>

" ah!? Senpai, maafkan aku—"

Ucap Ryosuke sambil berdiri dan membantu Daiki.  
>Daiki hanya mengangguk langsung meninggalkan Ryosuke yang masih mematung di pertigaan jalan. Pemuda itu berjalan ke ruang kelas tempat ia seharusnya berada, ia melihat Gii yang memandangi seorang pemuda manis yang duduk di bagian depan kelas.<p>

" kalau kau meyukainya katakan saja padanya—"

Komentar Keto hanya di anggap angin lalu, calon dokter itu menggeleng tidak percaya dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang menjadi pengagum rahasia seorang pemuda manis di kelas Gii dan Daiki. Anak-anak kelas bisnis sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Keto di dalam kelas mereka sama seperti anak-anak kelas kedokteran yang biasa melihat Gii dan Daiki di kelas mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang, karna ketiga pemuda itu adalah orang-orang yang terpandang. Baik keluarga atau dari mereka sendiri yang memiliki kelebihan. Keisuke Keto, seorang jenius yang memiliki banyak kelebihan tidak terkecuali di bidang olah raga. Ia adalah kapten basket terkenal yang sudah mencicipi bagaimana liga luar negeri. Ia pernah tinggal di amerika untuk beberapa waktu, dan saat ia pulang ke jepang ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk karirnya di dunia basket. Sebelum memutuskan untuk berhenti dari basket Keto pernah membawa tim kampus untuk menjuarai liga antar kampus. Seorang anak dari pejabat pemerintah Keisuke Takaki. Lain lagi dengan Gii, atau Watanabe Daesuke. Ia adalah seorang pebisnis sejak ia masih berada di SMP, didikan keras dari Watanabe Ariya ( sang ayah ) membawanya menjadi seorang pebisnis yang di segani. Gii, memiliki kesenangan sendiri untuk berbisnis. Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang memiliki perusahaan dengan titik berat pada perindustrian anggur di daerah Fukuoka, Gii lebih senang mengambil jalur entertainment untuk menyalurkan hobinya. Membawa nama 'Watanabe Grub' di belakangnya adalah hal yang paling Gii tidak akan pikirkan, karna sejak awal ia tidak pernah membawa nama belakang keluarganya. Dan tidak banyak yang tau tentang silsilah keluarganya.  
>Arioka Daiki, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang kini sedang fokus untuk mengambil kelas bisnis di kampus. Seorang dengan pesona yang tidak pernah bisa di jabarkan dengan kata-kata, berbeda dengan Keto yang periang atau Gii yang dingin ( bahkan terkesan jahat ), Daiki tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak jarang akan mengabaikan Gii dan Keto untuk hal lain. Tidak banyak yang di ketahui dari seorang Daiki kecuali dirinya sendiri sebagai penyanyi.<p>

" ini—"

Gii dan Keto menatap pemuda manis yang mengarahkan secarik kertas yang terlipat, Daiki hanya menatap sekilas lalu kembali meneruskan apa yang sedang ia baca.  
>Keto mengangguk dan menerima kertas dari Hamao yang langsung berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.<p>

" apa dia menyukaiku?"

" kau akan ku bunuh jika sampai dia menyukaimu, Keto!"

Bisik Gii.  
>Keto membuka kertas itu dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.<p>

.

.

**Datanglah ke samping gedung tempat praktikum kedokteran,  
>setelah praktikum hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan..<br>**

**P.s : jangan bawa 2 pengawalmu!**

**- 3-**

.

.

" apa maksudnya? Apa dia menyukaiku? Apa dia mau menembakku?"

Tanya Keto, ia menoleh pada Hamao yang kembali fokus pada bukunya. Tanpa ia sadari Gii sudah mengapit kepalanya,

" yaaa—ammpun Gii!"

" tidak akan ku biarkan!"

Daiki hanya bisa menggeleng tanpa komentar saat Gii menunjukkan sikap protektifnya pada pemuda manis yang di nilainya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Keto. Selesai kelas bisnis mereka pindah ke ruang praktikum untuk menyemangati atau sekedar melihati Keto yang sepertinya tidak pernah fokus pada apa yang menjadi tugasnya dan hanya melihati Yana. Seorang yang kebetulan sedang mempraktikkan cara membedah pembulu darah.  
>Selesai praktikum Gii memaksa Daiki untuk menemaninya pergi mengikuti Keto. Mereka mengikuti Keto dari belakang hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seorang mengikuti mereka.<p>

" kalau benar Kyousuke menyukai Keto, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Daiki?"

" papa—pappa—"

" EH?"

Gii dan Daiki menatap pada seorang balita yang kini mencoba meraih tangan Daiki.

" papa—papaa"

Gii mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daiki yang sepertinya memberikan reaksi untuk balita mungil yang memberinya isyarat untuk menunduk. Entah seperti terkena sihir atau apa, Gii melihat Daiki tersenyum manis pada balita yang kini meraih leher sahabatnya itu.

" apapun yang aku lihat hari ini, adalah sesuatu yang langka—"

Guman Gii.  
>Daiki menatap balita manis itu, ia merasa kenal namun lupa kapan dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengannya.<p>

" papa, melihat ninii?"

" eh? Kau kenal?"

Daiki menggeleng.

" lebih baik kita bawa ketempat lain, bahaya jika Keto atau Kyousuke menemukan kita di sini"

Gii langsung menarik Daiki meninggalkan tempat mereka bersembunyi.  
>Setibanya di taman, Gii menatap Daiki penuh tanya yang hanya di jawab angkatan bahu oleh pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya.<p>

" papa, Chii mau ice cleam coplat—"

" eh? Dia memanggilmu papa?"

Daiki menatap manik bening Chinen, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar memberikan ekspresi berbeda, ekspresi lembut yang bahkan Gii jarang mendapatkannya.

" aku—akan aku belikan"

Ucap Gii pergi meninggalkan Daiki dan Chinen.  
>Chinen tersenyum manis bermain di depan Daiki yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku balita mungil itu.<p>

" mamamu ada di mana? Dia pasti sedang kebingungan mencarimu"

" cuala papa bagus, nanti kalu Chii becal pingin punya cuala kayak cuala papa"

Mendengar suara cadel itu membuat Daiki merasakan nyaman, entahlah apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu tenang mendengar suara manis Chinen. Menunggu beberapa lama hingga Gii kembali dengan sekantung plastic berisi ice cream dan beberapa snack berhadiah. Daiki mengerutkan keningnya bingung yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman milik Gii.

" siapa namamu adik manis?"

Chinen menoleh ke arah Gii lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" papa, ciapa onichan thahat itu?"

" ha?"

Gii langsung menatap Chinen protes, Daiki terkekeh.

" kau bisa memanggilnya Gii-nichan, namamu siapa?"

" Chiii—"

" nama yang manis—"

Untuk kesekian kali Gii bisa melihat bagaimana sahabatnya berubah menjadi seorang yang lembut. Ia melihat sesosok lain yang lama tidak ia lihat pada Daiki, ia menoleh pada Chinen yang sedang menikmati ice cream dengan tangan Daiki yang berada di atas kepalanya. Keduanya terlihat memiliki kedekatan yang begitu dalam, entahlah. Gii hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan apa yang melintas pada perasaannya.

" Chii, ini sudah satu jam kau menghilang. Apa mamamu tidak menghawatirkanmu?"

" mama ada kelas campe cole, nii-chan tadi cedang belcama ninii—dan Chii melihat papa"

" tapi—"

Daiki mengangkat tangannya agar Gii menyerah.

" kau tau nomor telephone dari mamamu?"

Chinen mengangguk. Dengam lucunya ia mengeja setiap angka dan memberikannya pada Daiki. Daiki dan Gii langsung mengerutkan kening, bagaimana bisa balita manis itu bisa mengeja angka yang menurut mereka akan sulit untuk seorang bayi.

" benar ini?"

Chinen mengangguk membiarkan Daiki menghubungi nomor yang ada di phonselnya.

" moshi-moshi—"

Daiki mengerutkan keningnya, ia hafal dengan intonasi manis milik seseorang di line seberang. Tanpa aba-aba Chinen merebut phonsel milik Daiki.

" mammaaa!"

"eh? Baby Chii? Ini-?"

" mamamaaa, mamaa tidak ucah kawatil ya. Chii belcama papa—"

" baby, papa masih ada kelas—"

" mamamaaa—"

" ya baiklah—kau baik-baik ne. papa akan segera menyusul kalian, katakan pada nii-chan agar tidak mengganti nomor phonselnya lagi. Bye"

Daiki menatap tidak percaya pada Chinen yang langsung mengembalikan phonsel miliknya. Gii mengerutkan keningnya.

" sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara manis seperti itu—"

" entahlah"

Chinen sukses membuat Daiki tersenyum bersama dengannya.

" aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini semenjak kejadian itu—"

Guman Gii.  
>Keto berlari menghampiri Gii dan Daiki dengan wajah berbinar.<p>

" kalian tau? Hari ini aku sangat sengang!"

Gii memincingkan pandangannya pada Keto yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di dekatnya, bahkan Keto memeluk Gii dengan girang.

" Tomo-san, ah bukan sekarang dia mengijinkanku memanggilnya Yanagshita!"

" bukannya kau tadi menemui Kyousuke?"

Keto menunjukkan surat miliknya.

" ini tulisan tangan Yanaku tersayang—"

" jadi bukan Kyousuke?"

Tanya Gii antusias, Keto menggeleng dan menjelaskan semuanya. Di mana Hamao hanya menjadi kurir surat mereka karna Yana belum mempunyai nomor telephone milik Keto. Keto sibuk menceritakan bagaimana Hamao pada Gii dan mereka sukses melupakan pemuda tampan yang sendang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Chinen yang sedang menggigiti coklat yang tadi sempat Gii beli.

" Daiki—kau—"

Keto menatap Daiki tidak percaya sedangkan Gii tersenyum melihat kekagetan dari Keto, ya mereka bertiga sudah berteman beberapa lama sehingga tau seluk beluk masalalu masing-masing. Daiki hanya mengangkat bahu saat melihat dan mendengar Gii menceritakan tentang apa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, hingga Daiki sadar ia melupakan Chinen.

" Chii?"

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke sana ke mari untuk mencari sosok balita, namun di taman itu tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka bertiga.

" Gii, Chii hilang!?"

Gii langsung menoleh ke arah Daiki yang seperti kaget.

" siapa Chii?"

" balita yang barusan ada di sini!"

Terang Gii.  
>Daiki benar-benar terlihat kaget hingga tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mencari, Keto langsung membawanya pergi. Ia tau kemungkinan Daiki akan mengingat traumanya.<p>

.

.

.

Hamao tersenyum saat melihat Chinen berjalan ke arahnya.

" kau senang sekali bocah, apa ninii membelikanmu mainan?"

Dengan imutnya, Chinen melebarkan senyumnya menunjukkan gigi kecil yang mulai tumbuh dan menghiasi senyumnya. Hamao mencubit gemas pipi cubby Chinen, pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja Chinen lakukan.

" siapa dia?"

Hamao menoleh pada temannya, Toshihisa Takasi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

" Chinen, beri salam pada Takasi nii-chan"

Chinen tersenyum meraih dan mencium tangan Takasi, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

" dia imut sekali, kawaii"

" cemua cuka Chiiii—"

" ya-ya, anak baik. Sekarang kamu tidur dulu, ini sudah waktunya kau tidur siang—"

Bayi mungil itu mengangguk dan memposisikan tubuh mungilnya di samping Hamao.

" adikmu benar-benar imut"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pernyataan yang Takasi berikan. Tidak lama setelah Chinen tertidur Ryosuke berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

" dia tidur?"

Takasi memincingkan matanya,

" dia yang ada di mading itu tidak? Yang di cium oleh Yana senpai—"

" jangan menunjuknya—"

Hamao memperhatikan dandanan Ryosuke yang benar-benar acak-acakan.

" seingatku jepang sedang tidak dilanda gempa? Kenapa pakaianmu acak-acakan?"

Dengan malas Ryosuke duduk di samping Takasi, ia menunjukkan bekas cakaran.

" akibat fans ninii dan Keto senpai—"

" lho?"

" ada yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan ninii, ada yang memintaku untuk menjauhkan ninii dari Keto senpai dan masih banyak lagi—oh, hidup damaikuu TT"

Gelengan Hamao membuat Ryosuke bertingkah manja.

" dari pada begitu, lebih baik kau bawa anakmu pergi dari sini—"

" apa Chii nakal?"

Hamao menggeleng.

" dia butuh tidur siang, baby Ryo. Cepat pulang dan siapkan makan malam—sepertinya ninii akan membawa seseorang kerumah…"

" benarkah?"

Hamao mengangguk.  
>Ryosuke tersenyum senang langsung mengangkat Chinen ke dalam pelukannya sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Hamao yang tertawa gemas terhadap Ryosuke. Takasi mengerutkan keningnya sedikit bingung, ia adalah teman Hamao sejak di universitas, dan sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihat Hamao dekat atau bahkan tertawa kepada seseorang. Hamao adalah orang tertutup yang tidak jarang teman-teman sekelas melupakan Hamao sebagai anggota kelas saking jarangnya Hamao bersosial.<p>

" jangan kaget seperti itu Takasi, Mao memang seperti itu jika bersama dengan Chii dan Ryo-chan"

" EH? Yanagshita senpai—"

Yana tersenyum singkat lalu mencomot beberapa kue di hadapan Hamao.

" aniki, kau lupa belum cuci tangan! Tanganmu beracun!"

" oh?! Aku lupa hehhee—ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya"

Hamao mengangguk patuh.

" kalian?"

" kita selesaikan ini Takasi—"

" Eh iya—"

Yana yang mendengar nada bicara Hamao yang sudah terkesan pelan hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju ruang praktikum, di sana sudah ada Keto dan 2 orang sahabatnya yang menunggu dengan semangat.

" _mungkin memberinya kesempatan akan lebih baik dari pada menghindar terus menerus—lebih dari 5 tahun Keisuke menunggumu!"_

Ucapan dari Hamao membuatnya terdiam dan sedikit berpikir.  
>Benar adanya jika Keto menunggu dan mengaguminya lebih dari 5 tahun, banyak pengorbanan yang Keto lakukan untuk Yana, itu pun yang Yana ketahui belum yang Yana tidak ketahui. Awalnya memang sulit menerima perasaan berbeda dari teman sejenis, namun—Yana tidak bisa menolak jika ciuman yang Keto berikan 2 tahun lalu membekas begitu dalam di dirinya. Terlebih ciuman yang baru-baru ini ia dapat dari pemuda tampan itu, memunculkan sebuah desiran hangat yang Yana sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu.<p>

" aku sudah menunggumu, Yana—"

" eh? Eum"

Tidak ubah seperti seorang Hamao yang akan terdiam di lingkungan lain, Yanapun demikian. Pemuda manis itu akan berubah menjadi seorang lemah lembut yang terlihat malu berbicara kepada siapapun termasuk pada pacarnya sendiri.  
>Beberapa waktu praktikum, tidak sengaja Yana melihat wajah khawatir Gii dan Daiki. Ia menoleh pada Keto yang sepertinya ikut khawatir.<p>

" ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" eh? Entahlah, Gii mengatakan bahwa Daiki hari ini sangat berbeda. Dan sekarang—aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan dua orang itu?"

Yana memiringkan kepalanya.

" bukankah mereka sahabat Keto?"

" eh? Iya, tapi kami tidak mau mencampuri urusan salah satu dari kami jika tidak diminta—"

Jelas Keto.  
>Yana mengangguk paham.<br>Pulang dari kampus Keto mengajak Yana untuk pergi ke rumahnya, ia sangat bersemangat untuk mengenalkan Yana pada ke dua orang tuanya.

" tapi—"

" tenang saja, kedua orang tua Keto sudah tau kalau anaknya mengejar-ngejar anak orang lain layaknya orang gila"

Tambah Gii yang juga ikut ke rumah Keto.  
>Lingkungan tempat tinggal Keto merupakan lingkungan orang kaya. Suasana rumah dimana banyak orang berseragam kepolisian maupun seragam hitam-hitam berkeliaran di sekitar rumah, membuat Yana menarik lengan baju yang Keto pakai. Keto tersenyum menggandeng Yana tanpa ragu, ia menggenggam tangan Yana untuk sekedar memberi keyakinan dan juga perlindungan.<p>

" oh, jadi ini yang membuatmu memutuskan kembali ke Jepang—"

Seorang pemuda paruh baya turun dari tangga berserta seorang wanita dengan paras lembut di belakangnya. Yana semakin menekan genggaman tangannya, sedangkan Keto hanya tersenyum.

" tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?"

" paman, bibi anakmu benar-benar sudah gila pada pemuda manis ini"

" benarkah?"

Shinya Suzuki ( ibu Keto ) mendahului suaminya untuk mendekati Keto dan Yana. Ia memisahkan Yana dari anaknya, tiba-tiba ia memekik memeluk Yana.

" senang bertemu denganmu, Tomo-chan!"

" selamat datang di keluarga Keisuke"

Gii dan Keto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang tua Keto, sedangkan Daiki hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Shinya begitu menyukai Yana hingga mereka benar-benar di buat tidak berkutik saat berniat memulangkan Yana.

" moshi-moshi—"

" _ninii! Chiii—dia masuk rumah sakit!"_

" eh?"

Yana menyingkir dari keramaian mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ryosuke yang sepertinya menangis.

" ada apa?"

" _Chii—entahlah, saat aku membawanya pulang ia sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya panas dan sekarang dokter sedang memeriksanya..hiks aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya—"_

" Mao? Dimana dia?"

" _aku sudah menghubunginya dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari—ninii, aku takut—"_

" sssttt, jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku akan segera kesana, tenangkan dirimu. Aku tutup"

Yana langsung berlari mengambil tasnya.

" maaf, aku tidak bisa di sini lama-lama"

" kenapa? Kau terlihat gelisah—"

" anu—anak saudaraku masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang aku harus pamit untuk menemuinya"

Setelah pamit, Yana berlari menstop taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

" kau tidak ikut dengannya? Keto-chan?"

" dia tidak mengajakku, okasan"

Shinya hanya bisa menatap anaknya dengan tatapan datar sebelum memilih mengikuti suaminya pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ryosuke menatap dokter di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Akaike-san, kau—kau tidak bercanda bukan?"

Dokter muda itu menatap Ryosuke dengan tatapan menyakinkan. Ia membantu pemuda manis itu menjaga keseimbangan berat badannya setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada Ryosuke. Sedangkan Ryosuke tengah menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

" kekurangan sumsum tulang belakang?"

" na, Chinen menderita penyakit itu. Kemungkinan ia tidak memiliki waktu yang lama lagi—"

" tidak mungkin—"

Akaike menepuk pundak Ryosuke dengan penuh perhatian.

" Ryo-chan!"

Pekikan Hamao dan Yana membuat Ryosuke menoleh, ia melihat 2 kakaknya berlari berlawanan arah menuju ke arahnya. Akaike mendekati ketiganya dan mengangguk saat Yana dan Hamao menatapnya seakan penuh tanda tanya.

" ninii! Nii-chan!"

Pemuda tampan itu membiarkan Ryosuke menangis di dekapan dua saudaranya.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" kalian harus bisa menenangkan Ryo-chan, karna—kemungkinan hidup Chinen hanya beberapa persen"

" senpai—"

Yana menatap Akaike dengan tatapan tidak percaya di susul oleh Hamao.  
>Akaike menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Yanda dan Hamao yang mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Ryosuke.<p>

" apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

" mungkin ada, dan itupun kemungkinannya sangat tipis. Kau juga calon dokter Yanagshita, jadi aku yakin kau tau apa yang harus dan kemungkinan terjadi. Terlebih—Chinen baru berusia kurang dari 3 tahun, kita tidak bisa memastikan langkah selanjutnya…paling baik adalah melakukan pencakokan sumsum tulang belakang, dan untuk sekarang kita tidak memiliki pendonor"

Semua terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja Akaike katakan.

" pakai punyaku! Meskipun aku, aku bukan keluarganya tapi—aku yakin aku bisa menyelamatkan anakku—Akaike-kun ku mohon, periksa aku"

Akaike menoleh pada Yana dan Hamao, mereka mengangguk.

" baiklah, persiapkan dirimu. Mungkin memerlukan waktu beberapa hari untuk memberikan keputusan operasi…"

" lakukan apapun untuk anakku!"

Hamao memeluk Ryosuke ke dalam pelukannya. Ia yakin Ryosuke sangat ketakutan untuk sekarang ini, ia memberi isyarat pada Yana untuk berbicara lebih dalam lagi tentang penanganan yang akan mereka lakukan pada Chinen dengan Akaike.  
>Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, Chinen sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP untuk anak-anak. Balita mungil itu tersenyum menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi cubby Ryosuke.<p>

" mama, kenapa mama nangi? Apa Chii nakal?"

Ryosuke menggeleng.

" tidak sayang, kau—kau tidak nakal. Hiks"

Yana dan Hamao yang melihat bagaimana Ryosuke menahan tangis langsung mendekati Ryosuke dan Chinen.

" mamamu memang sangat cengeng bukan? Makannya, Chii harus cepat sembuh!"

" memang Chii cakit apa?"

" dokter sedang merundingkannya, jadi baby Chii harus bertingkah baik dengan dokter ne?"

Tambah Hamao.  
>Chinen dengan manisnya mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Ryosuke. Yana dan Hamao pamit keluar untuk menemui Akaike di ruangannya.<br>Ruangan tempat Akaike menaruh data-data pasiennya memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk melihat hasil CT Scan tentang keadaan Chinen. Bagi Yana, semua yang terlihat di matanya tidak lebih dari sebuah kenyataan yang ingin ia lupakan sesegera mungkin. Ia menatap Akaike dengan tatapan penuh tanya akan penjelasan.

" aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa menjelaskan ini—tapi, sumsum tulang belakang Ryosuke memiliki kategori yang cocok dengan Chinen. 1 dari 1000 pemilik sumsum tulang belakang non keluarga yang bisa cocok. Dalam hal ini, sedikit mencurigakan"

" maksud senpai?"

Tanya Hamao dan Yana bersamaan.

" aku perlu meluruskan kecocokan ini untuk menghindari resiko pada Ryosuke dan Chinen. Yanagshita, kau pasti tau bagaimana kemungkinan yang tercipta untuk sumsum tulang belakang seseorang, seorang anak laki-laki akan memiliki kemungkinan besar sama dengan sumsum tulang belakang sang ibu begitu sebaliknya pada anak perempuan yang akan memiliki kesamaan dengan sang ayah—dalam hal ini, kita tau kalau Chinen bukan anak kandung Ryosuke. Bahkan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah…"

Yana terdiam. Ia tau apa yang sedang Akaike bingungkan, karna ia pun memilih belajar di ilmu kedokteran. Mereka terdiam beberapa lama sebelum seorang perawat masuk memberikan laporan kepada Akaike.

" sensei, pasien dan pendonor bisa di operasi secepatnya. Mengingat waktu yang di miliki oleh pasien tergantung dengan donor yang akan ia terima—dan tes laboraturium memberikan hasil bahwa mereka cocok satu sama lain"

" tidak mungkin—"

Bisik Akaike dan Yana.  
>Hamao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.<p>

" apa yang tidak mungkin? Bukankah ini anugrah jika Ryosuke dan Chii memiliki kecocokan? Kenapa kalian harus memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu?! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Chii apapun hasilnya kita harus berusaha bukan? Senpai? Aniki?"

Akaike dan Yana menatap Hamao yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan emosinya, ahirnya mereka saling menatap dan mengangguk dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

" aku akan memberikan banyak vitamin untuk Ryosuke, dan aku mohon kalian juga bisa membantuku untuk menjaga dua bocah berbeda umur itu—"

" akan kami lakukan!"

.

.

.

" eugh—"

" Ryosuke? Kau sudah sadar?"

Ryosuke mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan matanya untuk melihat cahaya.

" dimana aku?"

" kau ada di rumah sakit—"

" CHII?!"

Buru-buru Ryosuke bangkit, namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh tangan Yana. Yana menggeleng dan memberikannya tatapan tajam.

" Chii baik-baik saja, dia ada di ICU. Operasinya berhasil!"

Jawab Hamao senang.

" sungguh?"

Yana dan Hamao mengangguk, mereka tersenyum melihat senyum lega dari Ryosuke. Setelah merasa baikan Ryosuke memaksa untuk melihat keadaan Chinen yang ada di ICU. Balita mungil yang selalu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Ryosuke itu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan selang yang mengerumuni tubuhnya. Air mata Ryosuke meleleh saat melihat wajah manis anaknya terlihat pucat, tubuh putih yang selalu ia mandikan kini terbaring tanpa tau apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

" mama—mamama—"

Suara igauan itu terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Ryosuke, ia mencoba menyentuh pipi cubby itu namun kaca menghalangi semua yang ingin ia lakukan.

" Ryo-chan? Kau sudah siuman?"

" tidak ada waktu untukku tidur selama anakku masih tidak jelas—Chii pasti kesakitan"

Hamao dan Yana menatap Akaike, memohon lewat tatapan mata mereka membuat Akaike mengangguk dan tersenyum mengambil alih kursi roda.

" kau harus menyemangatinya—"

" eh? Sungguh? Boleh?"

" Asal habis ini kau makan—infuse ini tidak cukup untuk memberimu nutrisi"

Ryosuke mengangguk senang, ia langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Chii yang kini mulai terbangun dan memanggilnya lirih.

" mama di sini, Chii—"

" mamama—mamama—akit—mamama"

" tenang sayang, ini Cuma sebentar. Chii harus kuat!"

Chinen tersenyum mencoba mengusap air mata yang terus membasahi pipi Ryosuke. Dan sukses membuat air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya.

" mama—akit?—mamama tidak boleh cakit—"

Ryosuke hanya mengangguk.  
>Chinen yang sakit tapi dia yang menguatkan Ryosuke begitu banyak. Di luar ruangan kaca Hamao meninggalkan Yana yang menunggu Akaike.<br>Hamao berjalan lirih menuju kotak minuman, setelah memasukkan koin, ia menendangnya.

" kenapa seperti ini?! Kenapa harus mereka berdua yang mengalaminya?!"

Pemuda manis itu menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada box minuman untuk beberapa saat, dan duduk di bangku pengunjung sambil mengusap air matanya.

" hambar—"

Komentarnya saat merasakan kopi yang ia beli dari box minuman yang ia tendang. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di pikirannya, ia menghawatirkan Chinen dan Ryosuke. Ingin sekali ia berteriak lebih kencang dari pada sekedar menendang box minuman, namun Hamao masih sadar ia berada di rumah sakit. Pemuda manis itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa menjadi penonton tanpa bisa membantu apapun untuk Ryosuke ataupun Chii, ia kesal untuk hanya menjadi orang yang tidak bisa apapun dalam situasi seperti ini.

" ternyata kau punya ekspresi lain selain ekspresi malu-malu—"

Hamao menoleh pada sumber suara yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

" Gii—?"

Gii tersenyum ke arahnya.

" aku beruntung kemari, dan membuktikan kau manusia biasa—"

" kau kira aku apa? Alien? Aku juga manusia biasa yang memiliki lebih banyak keterbatasan dan segalanya! Kau kira aku apa? Ahgh!"

Hamao benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia berjalan menjauhi Gii yang menatapnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

" Kyousuke!"

" enyahlah dari pandanganku! Aku benar-benar benci orang-orang sepertimu!"

'DEGH'  
>Langkah kaki Gii terhenti mendengar kata-kata benci dari bibir Hamao, ia menatap nanar pada Hamao yang sudah pergi menyisakan hatinya yang sakit.<p>

" gomina—Kyousuke"

Bisiknya lirih.  
>Keto dan Shinya menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah ruangan VVIP.<p>

" kenapa dengan wajahmu, Dae-chan?"

Gii menggeleng langsung duduk di sofa, membuat Keto dan Shinya benar-benar bingung.

" dia membenciku…"

" siapa?"

" Kyousuke—dia—"

Gii memilih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal membiarkan Keto dan Shinya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Setelah lama tidak mendapatkan sambungan dari kata-kata Gii, Keto dan Shinya mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada Daiki yang saat ini tertidur lelap.

" sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia harus berada di sini?"

" entahlah, yang aku tau sebelum dia pingsan kami sedang mencari anak kecil yang kata Gii bisa membuat Daiki berekspresi lain"

" siapa?"

Keto pun menggeleng.

" Chii—dia mengenalkan namanya dengan sebutan Chii. Kalau tidak salah dia menelfon mamanya di phonsel milik Daiki"

Shinya membuka phonsel flip milik Daiki dan mencek panggilan,

" tidak ada nomor baru—"

" mungkin Daiki sudah menghapusnya"

Ucap Keto.  
>Shinya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daiki yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan keponakannya.<p>

" banyak sekali yang sudah dia hadapi…"

Gii dan Keto hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan gumanan lirih dari Shinya.  
>Seminggu sudah Daiki berada di rumah sakit, dokterpun sudah mengatakan ia hanya memerlukan waktu untuk istirahat. Gii dan Keto berjalan menyelusuri jalan rumah sakit menuju ke ruangan tempat Daiki dirawat, keduanya bercanda atau lebih tepatnya Keto yang menggoda Gii. Hingga langkah mereka berhenti saat manik elang Gii melihat seseorang merangkul Hamao.<p>

" Kyousuke—"

" eh?"

Keto mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangan Gii, ia terbelalak.

" Akaike senpai?"

Gii bersembunyi di belakang tiang untuk mendengarkan percakapan Hamao dan Akaike.

" kau harus lebih kuat demi adikmu, Mao"

" hmm"

Akaike mengusap rambut hitam Hamao membuat Gii meradang jika Keto tidak mencegahnya keluar dari persembunyian.

" tersenyumlah—kau ini, lihatlah wajahmu ( menangkup kepala Hamao ), aduh pipi ini ( mencubit pipi ), hidung ini ( menarik hidung ), apa lagi bibir cerry ini ( mengusap bibir Hamao) semuanya terlihat tidak terawatt.."

Godaan Akaike sukses membuat Hamao tersenyum begitu cantik, terlebih saat angin menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

" senyummu benar-benar manis, kau tau itu?"

" tentu saja! Ah! Thanks senpai, kalau tidak ada senpai mungkin aku tidak akn seperti ini—"

" tunjukkan dengan mentraktirku masakan enak milikmu—"

Hamao tertawa membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Akaike tidak percaya.

" sungguh?"

" itu aniki dan Ryo-chan"

Keduanya tertawa bersama, menyisakan Gii yang berjalan mendahului Keto. Keto bingung karna sudah kepergok oleh Akaike ahirnya mendekati Akaike dan Hamao.

" Yoo! Senpai!"

" tsk, kau ini masih berkeliaran seperti ini?"

" hahaha—biasalah, eh? Kyousuke?"

Hamao mengangguk.

" Keisuke, kau benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan eoh?"

" maksud senpai?"

" Yanagshita—"

Keto mengangguk malu-malu.  
>Untuk semua yang berkaitan dengan Yana, Keto akan sangat senang melayaninya dan melupakan yang lain. Ketiganya mengobrol beberapa lama.<p>

" ada urusan apa kau kluyuran ke rumah sakit? Bukannya semester ini praktikum ada di ahir?"

" hehehe—biasalah, orang tampan akan selalu dimanapun kkk. Tidak, aku menemani Daiki yang chek-up"

Akaike mengerutkan keningnya.

" chek-up? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

" entahlah, dia tidak sadarkan diri hingga kemarin malam"

" pantas saja, Hideyoshi-san terlihat mondar mandir di ruang yang biasanya Daiki di rawat. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Keto mengangkat bahunya.

" sekarang sudah tenang—mau menjenguknya? Mungkin dia akan senang dengan kedatangan senpai"

Akaike sedikit berpikir, ia mengangguk dan mengajak Hamao untuk pergi bersamanya mengikuti Keto. Keto sedikit ngobrol dengan Hamao tentang alasan Hamao berada di rumah sakit yang di jawab singkat oleh Hamao. Di ruangan VVIP, Daiki sedang mengemasi pakaiannya saat pintu di buka dan menampilkan Keto bersama 2 orang tamunya. Melihat ada Hamao bersama Keto, Daiki langsung menoleh pada Gii yang kini benar-benar berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

" syukurlah kau sudah bisa pulang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Daiki hanya mengangguk.

" hai Gii? Wajahmu suram sekali—"

Komentar Akaike ditanggapi dengan tajamnya tatapan mata Gii pada dokter muda itu. Akaike tersenyum senang bisa menggoda Gii, karna akan percuma jika ia menggoda Daiki.  
>Beberapa waktu di habiskan untuk beramah tamah hingga phonsel Akaike berbunyi dan membuatnya harus segera meninggalkan ruangan Daiki bersama dengan Hamao.<br>Sepeninggal Akaike dan Hamao, Daiki dan Keto menatap Gii dengan pandangan iba( meski hanya Keto ) —bagaimana tidak? Akaike menggenggam tangan Hamao erat di depan mata Gii yang menatapnya seakan ingin memakan Akaike.

" bertepuk sebelah tangan—"

" kau belum mencobanya kawan"

Hibur Keto.

" enak sekali kau berbicara?"

Cibiran Gii dibalas dengan tawa oleh Keto.

" aku sudah mengalaminya jauh-jauh hari, bahkan lebih parah! Berkali-kali mempermalukan diri, mencoba menyatakan cinta dengan berbagai atraksi, berkali-kali ditolak—semuanya sudah biasa untukku"

Jawab Keto.

.

.

.

.

Ryosuke memincingkan matanya melihat Hamao terlihat lesu.

" ada apa nii-chan? Apa tugas kampusmu menumpuk?"

" tidak, hanya saja—cinta sepihak itu tidak mengenakkan, Ryo"

Balas Hamao.  
>Hamao memberikan tatapan menyakinkan pada pemuda manis yang tengah memeluk seorang balita mungil yang tertidur bak pangeran. Hamao tersenyum mencium balita mungil itu.<p>

" senang sekali bisa melihat dan mendengarnya mengoceh lagi—"

" aku juga, hari ini dia mengatakan ingin menjadi dokter seperti Akaike senpai. Dan dia juga ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti seorang penyanyi yang sekarang sedang hiatus"

" siapa?"

Ryosuke menggeleng.  
>Keadaan Ryosuke sudah membaik, bahkan ia sudah bisa pergi kuliah setelah seminggu pasca operasi. Sedangkan keadaan Chinen memerlukan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama untuk penyembuhan pasca operasi, dengan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan penolakan akan pencangkokan yang dilakukan padanya. Chinen juga lebih dewasa dengan mengijinkan Ryosuke pergi ke manapun jika memang di perlukan, balita mungil itu juga tidak rewel saat Yana atau Hamao yang menjagainya. Membuat Akaike berdecak kagum, bagaimanapun Chinen adalah seorang bayi, yang pada kebanyakan keluarga akan selalu minta di temani sang mama—namun dengan tenang Chinen berlindung dan tidur saat tidak ada yang menemani padahal jika ia mau, ketiga pemuda yang begitu menyayanginya akan mengorbankan waktu mereka hanya untuk menjaga dan bersamanya.<br>'Ceklek'  
>Hamao dan Ryosuke mengarahkan pandangan pada Yana yang tersenyum di ambang pintu, ke duanya menggeleng saat Yana masuk.<p>

" huh—hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan dalam sejarah hidupku"

Ucap Yana sambil tiduran di sofa.

" ada apa?"

" Gii merusak hasil eksplorasi kelompok ku, entahlah. Keto bilang seminggu ini dia sedang sensitive"

Hamao dan Ryosuke mengangguk-angguk.

" berbicara tentang Keisuke, seminggu yang lalu dia ada di sini menemani Daiki yang masuk rumah sakit"

" oh—pantas saja dia bilang padaku tidak bisa mengikuti seluruh kegiatanku, tapi ada untungnya juga sih kk"

Ryosuke dan Hamao memiringkan pandangannya dan menggeleng bersamaan.  
>Yana tersenyum mendekati Chinen.<p>

" cepat sembuh baby, kami benar-benar rindu mengejar-ngejar bayi nakal sepertimu"

Bisik Yana.  
>Yana tersenyum gemas saat melihat Chinen menggeliat untuk mempererat pelukannya pada Ryosuke. Ketiganya menghabiskan malam dengan membicarakan apa saja yang bisa mereka bicarakan, sesekali mereka terkekeh oleh igauan rendah Chinen.<p>

.

.

.

Yana menatap wajah pemuda tampan yang kini menyudutkannya di tembok, berkali-kali ia menoleh untuk sekedar mencari pertolongan pada orang yang berlalu lalang namun sepertinya ia harus menyerah karna tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya meskipun banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sana.

" anu-ne—"

" kau benar-benar malaikat, hanya dengan melihatmu saja hatiku benar-benar berdebar tidak karuan"

Bisik Keto.  
>Keto mengangkat dagu Yana untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mata mereka, hingga ia bisa menikmati mata bening milik pemuda manis yang sedang menatapnya malu-malu dan sedikit takut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Keto untuk menikmati morning kiss. Bahkan ia seakan lupa jika ia berada di ruang public di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang.<p>

" ninii?"

Mata Yana melebar mendengar cicitan lirih dari seorang yang ia kenal, dengan cepat ia mendorong Keto untuk menjauh darinya.

" Ryo-chan?"

" gomina, a—eu-eum—aku kesini untuk meminjam kunci mobil!"

" eh?"

Setelah menerima kunci mobil yang di ambilkan oleh Keto, Ryosuke langsung berlalu membiarkan Yana mematung layaknya kepiting rebus.

" aku tidak tau seberapa dekat, dirimu dengannya"

" eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Semoga reader suka, meski kali ini author menggunakan latar belakang yang berbeda tapi aku harap reader memberikan respon untuk kelanjutannya.**

**#BOW90**


	3. Chapter 3

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Berharap reader bisa menemukan pesan tersembunyi di alur ini kkkk

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

.

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yana menatap wajah pemuda tampan yang kini menyudutkannya di tembok, berkali-kali ia menoleh untuk sekedar mencari pertolongan pada orang yang berlalu lalang namun sepertinya ia harus menyerah karna tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya meskipun banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sana.

" anu-ne—"

" kau benar-benar malaikat, hanya dengan melihatmu saja hatiku benar-benar berdebar tidak karuan"

Bisik Keto.  
>Keto mengangkat dagu Yana untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mata mereka, hingga ia bisa menikmati mata bening milik pemuda manis yang sedang menatapnya malu-malu dan sedikit takut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Keto untuk menikmati morning kiss. Bahkan ia seakan lupa jika ia berada di ruang public di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang.<p>

" ninii?"

Mata Yana melebar mendengar cicitan lirih dari seorang yang ia kenal, dengan cepat ia mendorong Keto untuk menjauh darinya.

" Ryo-chan?"

" gomina, a—eu-eum—aku kesini untuk meminjam kunci mobil!"

" eh?"

Setelah menerima kunci mobil yang di ambilkan oleh Keto, Ryosuke langsung berlalu membiarkan Yana mematung layaknya kepiting rebus.

" aku tidak tau seberapa dekat, dirimu dengannya"

" eh?"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

" **Keto—Love first sign"**

.

.

.

**#6 tahun yang lalu**

.

.

.

Seorang siswa SMP duduk menyendiri, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis teman-teman lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik untuknya, dan mendengarkan musik adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengusir kebosanan yang melanda dirinya.

" Keisuke-kun! Cepat minta maaf! Jangan pernah melakukan tindak kriminal dan semamumu, kita punya aturan!"

Bentak seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah tersebut, guru itu menatap garang pada seorang siswa laki-laki yang bahkan menatapnya pun dia enggan.

" jangan mentang-mentang keluargamu menjadi pendonor paling banyak kau jadi besar kepala—bla—bla—bla"

Siswa laki-laki dengan mata coklat elang itu memakai earphone miliknya dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya lagi, bagaimanapun kekuasaan dan kekayaan memang menjadi faktor utama dalam drama kehidupan.

" tsk, aku tidak akan kembali lagi setelah ini!"

Desisnya.  
>Kelas sudah dimulai dengan perkenalan seorang anggota baru kelas. Keto, siswa itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ada di depan kelas. Ia lebih memilih memainkan game sambil mendengarkan musik yang ia senangi dari phonselnya.<br>Waktu berjalan mengarahkan semua kejadian, sore itu Keto harus kembali ke kelasnya karna buku miliknya ketinggalan hingga ia mendapati buku dengan tagname namanya basah karna air pel.

" kau akan merasakannya dasar tuan muda…"

Keto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menunduk mengambil bukunya tanpa tau bahwa ia langsung di kepung beberapa murid yang kebanyakan kakak kelasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa Keto lakukan selain membiarkan dirinya di aniaya—baginya tidak menjadi masalah jika ia yang terluka, karna pada kenyataannya akan berujung ia yang menerima predikat buruk.

" ADA EDO SENSEI!"

Teriakan yang lumayan keras itu membuat anak-anak yang mengeroyok Keto berlari dan segera menjauh dari TKP, mengingat Edo sensei adalah seorang guru disiplin yang ditakuti banyak siswa termasuk juga beberapa guru. Keto sudah pasrah jika ia akan menerima makian rutin dari guru disiplin itu, antara sadar dan tidak sadar ia merasa seseorang membantunya berjalan.

" eugh?"

" kau sudah sadar?"

Keto mencoba bangun, kepalanya berasa berat dan berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa saat. Setelah kesadarannya mulai penuh ia melihat tangannya sudah diperban dengan rapi. Ia menoleh pada sosok manis yang berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran ke arahnya.

" kau tidak apa? Apa aku harus menambah obat lagi?"

Suara manis itu menggetarkan dada Keto, pemuda tampan itu langsung menatap seorang yang menolongnya.

" kau yang menolongku?"

" ne, kebetulan aku lewat saat para senpai mengeroyokmu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda tampan itu merasa apa benar-benar tersihir dengan suara lembut pemuda manis yang kini mengusap pipinya lembut. Tangan halus itu bak tongkat sihir yang membuat Keto tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kelembutan.

" apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Senyum itu membuat wajah Keto memanas, jantung pemuda itu terasa penuh tekanan layaknya genderang perang.

" tidak ada yang harus di takutkan dari Keisuke, kau hanya seorang yang kesepian yang ingin mendapat perhatian dari orang lain. Tapi caramu salah, jika kau terus bersikap dingin pada semua orang kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa justru kau akan dijauhi orang lain"

" eh?"

Pemuda manis itu menulis sesuatu di buku catatan Keto.

" apa hobimu?"

" eh?"

" jawab saja—"

" basket—"

Senyuman memikat itu benar-benar membuat Keto terpanah.

" pantas saja kau tinggi kkk—Oh! Aku lupa, aku harus cepat pulang. Keisuke-kun, gomina aku harus cepat pulang dan tidak bisa menemanimu"

Ada perasaan tidak rela di dada Keto namun perasaan itu ia tutupi dengan tersenyum.  
>Setelah pemuda manis itu pergi pengawal Ketopun mulai berdatangan dan membawa Keto ke rumahnya. Dua hari berlalu, Keto tak pernah menemui pemuda manis itu dimanapun di sekolahnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika sesuai dengan keinginannya.<p>

" Keto-chan, ini buku-buku di tas lama mu bagaimana?"

Keto menoleh pada Shinya-ibunya-  
>Pemuda itu duduk menunggu Shinya selesai mengepak perlengkapan milik Keto. Dengan malas Keto mencoba mengambil buku catatan sastra jepang, pelajaran yang paling tidak ia sukai. Tidak ada niat untuk membacanya, hanya membuka-buka tidak jelas mengalihkan perhatian sang ibu agar tidak diminta untuk membantu Shinya mengepak barangnya.<p>

.

.

.

**Untuk Keisuke Keto**

**Jangan pernah menyerah dengan apa yang menjadi takdirmu, kau yang harus mengubah takdirmu bukan orang lain. Keisuke-kun, jangan kesepian lagi. Jangan menyendiri lagi, kau harus mempunyai teman yang banyak agar mereka bisa menjadi lawan bermainmu untuk memperebutkan bola orange itu kkk**

**Dari temanmu,  
>Tomo Yanagshita<strong>

.

.

.

" dia benar-benar ada—"

Guman Keto.

" apa nak? Apa yang benar-benar ada?"

Keto menggeleng.  
>Perjalanan dari bandara Narita menuju bandara di New York memerlukan waktu yang lumayan lama, Keto pun tiduran setelah mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya di lemari, ia menatap buku catatan lumayan tebal yang sempat menimpa kepalanya. Sedikit bingung dengan barang itu karna dalam sejarah hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa membeli buku setebal buku harian itu.<p>

.

.

**Yanagshita Diarys**

.

.

Mata keto terbelalak, tulisan dengan tinta biru itu membuatnya langsung bangkit dari tiduran dan reflex menyalakan lampu apartemen barunya. Ia membuka lembaran pertama buku tersebut yang berisikan biodata sang pemilik.

" benar-benar milik—nya"

Guman Keto saat melihat foto keluarga yang ada di halaman berikutnya, beberapa foto lama dan yang terbaru sekitar 2 bulan lalu bersama dengan seorang anak SD yang menutupi wajahnya dengan topi piknik.

.

.

**11/06/xxxx**

**Yey! Hari ini ayah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Hiroshima, aku sangat senang ia mengajakku menikmati belut dan roti kukus kkk  
>sudah lama setelah kematian ibu, dia tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan.<br>Melihat warisan budaya kuil Itsukushima, mengingatkanku pada ibu. **

**Ibu, aku datang bersama ayah**

.

.

" dia menulis diarys? Oh! Dia terlihat seperti perempuan saja kk"

Keto tersenyum-senyum sambil membayangkan apa saja yang Yana lakukan di sana, dalam hatinya diam-diam pemuda tampan itu mulai terisi oleh sosok Yana.

.

.

**01/07/xxxx**

**Bahkan jika ini mimpi siapapun tolong aku!  
>Orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai saudara ayah menipu ayah hingga ia meninggal. Tidak ada sisa lagi untukku kecuali hidupku dan buku ini—orang-orang itu menjual seluruh asset keluargaku bahkan perhiasan ibu yang seharusnya tersimpan rapi kini semua tidak berbekas.<strong>

**Ayah, siapa mereka? Ibu, benarkah mereka saudara kita?  
>Aku tak tau harus berkata apa—apa seharusnya aku mati saja menyusul kalian?<br>Mereka ingin menjualku…  
>Ayah! Ibu! Aku takut, siapapun tolong aku TT<strong>

.

.

Mata Keto tercekat, ia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Yana saat ini.  
>Bayang-bayang Yana dijual pada orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab mulai menghiasi pikirannya, Keto tidak menyadari jika ketakutan akan keadaan buruk yang Yana akan terima jika ia benar-benar dijual. Seperti cacing kepanasan, Keto berjalan kesana-kemari mengitari kamar, mencoba mencari cara menghentikan kegelisahan yang tak berujung untuk pemuda manis yang bahkan ia sendiri bingung memanggilnya apa. Setelah beberapa kali menelfon orang-orang bawahan ayahnya untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Yana. Keto meraih buku catatan itu lagi dan mulai membaca kembali untuk memastikan Yana baik-baik saja.<p>

.

.

**30/07/xxxx**

**Mereka benar-benar menjualku layaknya barang, dengan harga yang entahlah itu sebanding dengan harga manusia atau apa—ayah, ibu aku takut TT  
>Entahlah siapa orang yang membeliku ini, benarkah dia baik atau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk melakukan apa saja yang ia mau seperti orang lain? Aku hanya berharap jika ia tidak menyiksaku dan langsung membunuhku saja.<strong>

.

.

" dia putus asa…"

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Keto, hanya saja saat ini ia merasakan bagaimana perasaannya seperti ikut sedih dengan keputus asaan yang ia baca dari buku diarys milik Yana.

.

.

**10/08/xxxx**

**Mereka saudara jauh dari ibu, mereka orang yang sangat kaya dengan seorang anak yang menyebalkan dan tidak henti mendekatiku. Biarkan aku sendiri!**

.

.

**20/08/xxxx**

**Mereka memelukku, bahkan saat aku tidak sengaja menusuk anaknya dengan pisau karna menggangguku. Tidak ada kata-kata kasar yang mereka lontarkan, mereka malah meminta maaf dan memarahi anak mereka yang sepertinya tidak mengindahkan ceramah mereka.  
>Aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh bersama seorang yang juga tinggal di rumah megah mereka, mereka begitu menyayangi anak mereka dan memanjakannya namun tidak hanya itu—mereka mengajari bagaimana anak itu menjadi penurut yang menurutku manis.<br>Ayah, ibu aku melihat kalian di diri mereka…terima kasih telah mengirim malaikat seperti mereka**

.

.

**12/12/xxxx**

**Tingkahnya memang melewati seorang bayi! Dia mengajak seorang yang seumuran denganku mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi hingga aku menyerah dan bermain bersama mereka, meski aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya…**

.

.

" Tomo-kun…"

.

.

**09/04/xxxx**

**Bocah nakal itu mengajarkanku untuk tidak mengurung diriku lebih jauh lagi. Ia mengajarkanku untuk perlahan-lahan membuka pribadiku yang tak lagi percaya pada orang lain—aku melihatnya yang tersenyum begitu polos pada pernyataan tentang keadaan tubuhnya. Dia—aku yang membuatnya harus menderita kesakitan itu, karna kesalahanku dulu—kini ia harus menerima jika pisau yang tak sengaja ku gunakan untuk menusuk dan merusak tulang belakangnya.  
>Mereka? Mereka masih bisa tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan tidak apa, setelah semua ini terjadi. Apa mereka malaikat? Atau mereka hanya berpura?<br>Mereka mengatakan kesedihan dan kemarahan hanya akan memperburuk suasana, mereka mengatakan hidup adalah sesuatu yang indah untuk di lewatkan.**

.

.

Keto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kejuaraan basket tingkat sekolah akan segera di gelar. Ia tersenyum menatap seorang pemuda manis yang ada di dalam pigura dekat tempat tidurnya.

" akan ku tunjukkan padamu bahwa Keisuke Keto yang dulu telah berubah sesuai dengan harapanmu! Tunggu kabar kemenanganku, satu bulan lagi"

Setelah membaca pesan yang ada di buku sastra miliknya, Keto benar-benar berubah menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan. Dan tidak memerluhkan waktu lama untuknya menjadi bintang di kampus dan di lapangan tempatnya belajar. Setengah tahun menjadi murid transfer, Keto bisa masuk tim basket inti yang berisikan senior-senior yang berbakat.  
>Keto membuka buku bersampul coklat di atas nakas miliknya.<p>

.

.

**15/11/xxxx**

**Dua anak itu! Awas kalian!  
>Bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi pada wajahku? Mereka melukisnya dengan spidol permanent!<br>Wajah tampanku berubah menjadi seperti wajah kucing yang memelas—n**

**Si wajah datar yang cerewet melebihi apapun saat di rumah, dan si bocah kelewat polos yang kebangetan. Mereka bersekongkol untuk mengelabuhiku! TT**

**Tapi aku senang, karna mereka aku tak lagi menyimpan amarah dan rasa kesedihan yang terlalu dalam. Meski itu masih ada namun biarlah rasa itu menjadi kenangan untuk mengenang ke dua orang tuaku. **

.

.

" aku benar-benar senang jika kau akan tetap tersenyum sama seperti kemarin saat pertama kita bertemu, Yanagishita Tomo sepertinya perasaanku padamu tidak bisa ku kendalikan—aku harus melupakanmu bukan? Ini benar-benar menyesakkan"

Keto berbaring di ranjang miliknya.  
>Perasaan senang yang tidak terduga saat bertemu dengan Yana membuatnya menjadi penasaran akan kesehariannya, dan di dalam kamarnya sudah terpampang bermacam-macam pose Yana. Ia juga menyewa informan yang akan selalu mengabarinya tentang Yana. Satu tahun di New York tidak membuatnya melupakan Yana justru ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar setiap kali ia menyentuh atau memikirkan apapun tentang Yana. Keto sudah berkali-kali konsultasi dengan dokter psikolog di beberapa daerah untuk menanyakan perasaannya yang benar-benar tabu untuk masyarakat bagian timur dunia itu. Hingga ahirnya ia mengakui dan menerima jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Tomo Yanagshita.<p>

" kau kembali?"

" tentu saja! Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan waktuku tanpa Tomo-chan!"

Pekikannya sungguh membuat Keto tampak beda.  
>Bukan hanya warna rambutnya yang berubah menjadi pirang kecoklatan, pribadinyapun berubah menjadi periang, bahkan dari bandara ia langsung masuk ke sekolah hanya untuk menyapa Yana.<br>Kegilaan Keto benar-benar diatas batas jika tentang Yana, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas dan langsung menuju ke bangku seorang pemuda manis yang tengah menyalin dengan rajin apa yang tertulis di papan tulis.

" Yanagshita Tomo, jadilah kekasihku—aku mencintaimu"

" eh?"

Tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti saat Keto tiba-tiba mencium bibir Yana dan menghebohkan suasana.

.

.

.

**#3 Tahun yang lalu**

.

.

.

" Tomo-san, jadilah kekasihku—"

Entah keberapa kali Keto harus mengungkapkan perasannya pada pemuda manis yang hanya akan menanggapi tingkahnya dengan senyuman dan kata 'maaf' untuk menghilang dari pandangan Keto.

" sepertinya kau harus menyerah kawan…"

" kau enak karna Ranka sudah begitu mencintaimu, Daiki-sama"

Pemuda tampan di depan Keto tertawa renyah mendengar ledekan dari sahabatnya sambil memeluk seorang gadis manis. Keto mencari berbagai cara melewati Daiki yang sudah berhasil mengikat seseorang, meskipun Daiki tidak sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai sesama lelaki namun ia tetap tidak pernah mengungkit perbedaan itu.

.

.

.

**30/04/xxxx**

**Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dilahirkan  
>Ayah, ibu—apa kalian melihatku sekarang? Apakah kalian bahagia di surga sana?<br>Paman dan Bibi memberikan kejutan untukku, si bocah cerewet dan kelewat polos itu memberikan hadiah padaku- Bunga mawar biru—bunga kesukaanku. Menurut si bocah cerewet, si bocah kelewat polos itu mencari tinta biru milik paman untuk mengecat bunga putih. Beruntung si bocah cerewet pernah belajar biologi jadi dia mengajarinya membuat bunga mawar biru secara alami.**

.

.

Lewat dari buku harian yang Yana tulis, Keto memberikan kejutan pada pemuda mungil itu—memberikan berbagai bunga berwarna biru dan menyusunnya rapi di sebuah taman.

" apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak baik memaksakan kehendakmu pada makluk lain—"

Yana tidak pernah tau jika bunga yang Keto susun adalah bunga asli yang Keto dapatkan dari berbagai Negara. Yana juga tidak pernah tau jika tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga disana membentuk sebuah kata cinta untuknya. Selalu dan selalu apa yang Keto lakukan hanya berbuah kegagalan.  
>Sore hari setelah latihan basket bersama beberapa temannya Keto berjalan lemas menelusuri lorong menuju parkiran. Lamunannya tentang Yana pecah saat tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.<p>

" Ranka?"

" Keto-kun…"

Sudah bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan jika gadis manis itu memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya, bagaimanapun Keto, Daiki, Gii dan Ranka adalah sahabat kecil yang tidak terpisahkan. Keto memandang Ranka menunggu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan padanya, gadis itu tersenyum dengan senangnya menyapa Keto.

" aku hamil!"

" EH?"

Ranka menceritakan apa yang membuat Keto sedikit bingung, ekspresi bahagia milik Ranka berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih dan tidak terdefinisi dengan sekali melihatnya.

" sembunyikan aku dari Daiki—"

" EH? Kenapa—"

" ku mohon, aku tidak mau dia tau kalau aku hamil—"

Saat ingin menyangkal, Keto melihat Yana keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tatapan terkejut yang langsung berubah sedih setelah mengangguk padanya untuk menyapa sebelum meninggalkan. Ada perasaan bersalah pada Yana dan Ranka di saat bersamaan hingga Keto memilih menenangkan sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.  
>Ahir November, adalah hari yang benar-benar menegangkan untuk Keto. Setelah melihat Yana menangis seharian dengan kantung mata yang memerah, pemuda tampan itu harus membantu Ranka yang meregang nyawa akibat bayinya yang harus dilahirkan secara premature akibat kesehatan Ranka menipis. Tidak ada persiapan apapun dari Keto, yang ia tau Ranka menemuinya di apatemen dan meminta untuk membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit setelah hampir 7 bulan dari Ranka mengatakan jika ia hamil hingga sekarang ia datang dan butuh bantuan untuk melahirkan.<p>

" kau tidak ingin memberitahukan nama anak itu padaku?"

Tanya Keto,  
>Ranka hanya tersenyum setelah menyelipkan secarik kertas di tas kecil dan baju bayinya. Gadis cantik itu terus mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan kepada bayi mungil yang ada di dalam pelukannya, tersenyum begitu cantik menunjukkan betapa ia bahagia mendapatkan bayi mungil yang begitu manis.<br>Keto bukan pria yang peka atau cepat sadar, dan dia juga bukan pria yang bisa menahan tangisnya.  
>Baginya melihat keadaan teman-temannya tengah bersedih membuat hatinya benar-benar terluka, ditambah Yana menghilang tanpa jejak membuatnya benar-benar bingung.<p>

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Gumannya.  
>Keto berjalan menyelusuri tempat pemakaman, melewati nisan-nisan yang dipenuhi hiasan khas pemakaman. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang sedang berdoa di depan makam seseorang yang ia kenal. Seorang pemuda manis yang 3 bulan lebih tidak ia temui dimanapun, pemuda manis yang selama 3 bulan tidak sempat ia cari keberadaannya meski ia sangat ingin menemui dan mengadu padanya.<p>

" maafkan aku, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini—maafkan aku…"

Ucapan lirih itu terekam dengan jelas di telinga Keto.  
>Keto tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri, hingga pemuda manis itu berdiri dan menemukan dirinya ada di depan Keto. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan menjauh dari Keto—<p>

" Tomo~Bisakah kita bicara? Walau hanya beberapa menit—"

Ucapan lirih yang menjadi gumanan dari Keto terdengar di telinga Yana, Yana menghentikan langkah kakinya. Keto menundukkan kepala, ia tidak menyadari jika Yana menunggunya untuk bicara.

" aku tunggu di caffe H&G…kau ingin berdoa untuknya kan? Aku akan menunggumu—"

" EH?!"

Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang Yana katakan, bagaimanapun saat ia berguman ia tidak berharap apa-apa.  
>Keto tidak berharap banyak jika Yana benar-benar ada di Caffe tempat janjian, ia menghela saat tidak melihat seorangpun yang ia kenal—pelan ia mendekati kasir untuk memesan. Perasaannya yang begitu senang tidak mengijinkannya merasakan hal lain atas apa yang menjadi mimpinya.<p>

" tuan—eum Keto-san?"

Tanya pelayan disana. Keto mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk saat pelayan itu menatapnya ragu-ragu.

" silahkan ke meja yang ada di samping lukisan bunga lili, meja nomor 9. Teman anda sudah menunggu sejak setengah jam lalu—dia berpesan agar anda menunggunya sebentar karna sedang mengambil barang yang ketinggalan…"

" benarkah?!"

Keto mulai bersemangat.

" ne—"

Demi apapun, Keto merasakan dunianya cerah kembali setelah mendengar apa yang pelayan itu katakan. Dengan semangat yang melebihi apapun ia duduk, menunggu kedatangan sang pemuda manis sambil menyesap secangkir kopi espresso dan membayangkan tentang pemuda manis itu.

" Keisuke-kun? Maaf, tadi aku melupakan sesuatu—apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Keto menggeleng setelah melihat jam tangannya.  
>Yana terlihat manis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dibiarkan terbuka, bersama dengan kaos hitam bergambar kaligrafi kanji jepan. Keto tersenyum begitu tampan, bahkan beberapa tamu yang tidak sengaja melihatnya akan terpesona dan mengerling nakal. Keto? Jangan harap Keto menggubris kerlingan nakal dari para perempuan genit yang terpesona padanya karna bagi Keto, Yana adalah segalanya.<p>

" kau kemana saja selama 3 bulan lebih? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu"

Yana tersenyum manis sambil menyesap coklat hangat di cangkirnya.

" banyak hal yang terjadi selama 3 bulan ini, ya—"

" jangan bilang karna kau menghindariku?"

" tidak—"

Keto menatap manik mata Yana, manik itu tidak menunjukan kebohongan. Meski sekilas ia bisa melihat manik indah milik pemuda manis di hadapannya namun cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu berkata jujur. Keduanya mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan. Keduanya sama-sama melepas lelah akan sesuatu yang membelenggu diri mereka, tanpa sadar keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

" apa yang terjadi pada Ranka?"

Keto menggeleng.

" ceritanya panjang—dan aku bukan orang yang bisa menjelaskannya padamu meski aku ingin, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu…"

Yana terdiam sejenak.

" dia adalah gadis yang baik, seorang malaikat cantik yang benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang yang ku kenal—"

Ucapan Yana membuat Keto memuntahkan kembali kopi miliknya, ia bisa melihat Yana menerawang lewat jendela. Terlihat begitu lembut untuk mengenang seorang yang telah tiada.

" kau menyukainya?"

" tentu saja, semua orang mencintai dan menyukai Ranka. Dia benar-benar baik—"

'KRIEET'  
>Yana menoleh ke sumber suara dimana Keto memundurkan kursinya, pemuda tampan itu berdiri dengan wajah yang benar-benar kecewa.<p>

" maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ada sesuatu yang menungguku—"

" oh? Kau marah padaku?"

Keto menatap lurus ke arah Yana, ia menggeleng dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yana yang duduk termenung kembali.

" maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu di depan pacarmu—aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu—Ranka"

.

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Keisuke terlihat begitu ramai saat Keto datang, ia mencari Shinya yang sedang sibuk dengan phonsel di tangannya. Keto bisa melihat bagaimana Gii cemas.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Gii menggeleng.

" Daiki tau semuanya, ia benar-benar marah dan—entahlah apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan bayi Ranka di tempat yang ia sendiripun tidak tau"

" kau gila?!"

" bukan aku yang gila Keto! Tapi Daiki! Aiss! Orang-orangku sedang mencarinya di penjuru jepang—"

Kekagetan itu tidak akan berbuah apapun, Keto melihat Daiki terbaring lemas dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

" sudah ada yang mengumumkan?"

" kau gila? Apa bibi Arioka akan mengijinkannya? Bahkan sekarangpun orang itu masih sempat-sempat menjaga nama baiknya agar tidak tercoreng, kau tidak lihat bagaimana Daiki terkekang? Jangankan untuk mengumumkan bahwa anak dari anaknya telah hilang, untuk mengijinkan kami mencari cucunya saja harus dengan perdebatan panjang! Aiss! Aku tidak pernah tau jika nenek sihir itu benar-benar ada dan berwujud—"

Tidak ada hal yang bisa Keto ucapkan selain mengikuti Gii menuju tempat-tempat tertentu untuk mencari kemungkinan bayi Ranka berada. Sungai, laut, bahkan hutan semua sudah ia selusuri bersama dengan Gii dan beberapa bodyguard milik keluarga Keisuke dan Watanabe. Saat di sekitar Danau di Hiroshima Keto bertemu dengan Yana yang sepertinya baru saja piknik dengan keluarganya. Keduanya hanya bisa saling mengangguk dan tersenyum rendah untuk menyapa setelah pada ahirnya keduanya tak saling membuka suara.

" memang kalian menemukan Daiki di mana?"

" di sungai dekat stasiun kota—"

" terus?"

Gii menatap sedikit kesal pada Keto.

" gunakan kepalamu untuk sedikit saja berpikir hal lain kecuali Yanagsita Tomo, Keisuke-sama!"

" EH?!"

Gii menjelaskan kemungkinan hanyutnya aliran sungai dari Tokyo menuju Hiroshima, dan apapun itu yang Gii tau dan yang ada pada logika miliknya jika perairan pasti akan ada kemungkinan dimanapun itu. Hingga malam berahir, semua tidak mendapatkan hasil dan kembali ke rumah dengan tangan kosong.  
>Satu bulan pencarian diam-diam itu dilakukan namun tidak berbuah hasil dan informasi sama sekali—keadaan Daiki pun tidak ubahnya seperti robot hidup yang menghuni kamar tamu milik keluarga Keisuke.<p>

" aku tidak bisa menjaga Daiki lebih lama lagi—"

Ucapan dari seorang ibu yang sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa saat melihat anaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Shinya menatap tidak percaya pada Suzuki Miyuka ( ibu Daiki )-adik kandung Shinya.

" bagaimana seorang ibu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu—Yuka? Kau seorang ibu—"

Yuka tertawa rendah membalas tatapan tidak percaya Shinya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" sudahlah, bukankah ini lebih baik? Daiki akan lebih baik tanpa bayi itu, dan seluruh sahamku aman. Aku yakin Daiki pasti bisa melupakan kejadian mengesalkan ini—aku tidak ingin berita tentang anak haram itu sampai menjatuhkan saham milikku"

" YUKA!?"

Bentakan Shinya tidak berarti apapun.

" Shinya-san, istriku benar. Akan lebih baik jika kita semua melupakan adanya Ranka-chan dan bayinya, itu akan membantu Daiki untuk kembali, lagi pula aku yakin Daiki tidak menginginkan anak itu—dia masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak haram"

Tidak! Apapun yang kedua orang tua Daiki katakan adalah boomerang yang benar-benar membunuh kharakter anaknya. Keto bisa melihat bagaimana air mata itu mengalir di pipi Daiki yang berada di atas tangga. Keto dan Gii bisa melihat bagaimana kecewa dan menyesalnya Daiki—

" oh—kami tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu, onesan. Kalau kau sudah lelah mengurus Daiki, kirim saja dia ke dokter Hideyoshi Sato. Aku yakin dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Daiki—kami pamit"

Yuka dan Keiji ( Arioka Keiji- ayah Daiki ) tidak memperdulikan panggilan Shinya, mereka terus melenggang meninggalkan rumah menyisakan Shinya yang menyesalkan keputusan yang keduanya ambil. Shinya bahkan sampai roboh jika Gii dan Keto tidak membantunya berdiri, saat mata tua itu melihat bayangan Daiki di ambang tangga dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya hati Shinya merasakan sakit.

" maafkan aku—"

'BRUKK'

" DAIKI!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga itu benar-benar mengahiri Daiki yang jatuh seperti sebuah bola dari anak tangga yang lumayan masih banyak.  
>Menunggu untuk 2-3 jam lebih lampu operasi berubah menjadi padam dan menampilkan seorang dokter dengan wajah menyesal.<p>

" bagaimana keadaan Daiki, Sato-san?"

" kita semua berharap yang terbaik—"

Itulah yang bisa Keto dengarkan dari dokter yang menangani operasi Daiki.

.

.

.

**#Sekarang**

.

.

.

" Keto? Keto-kun?"

Yana terlihat bingung memandang pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Hari ini Keto memaksa untuk ikut ke rumah Yana, pemuda tampan itu memeluknya saat melihat Yana yang sedang membuatkan minuman.

" biarkan aku memelukmu, sungguh—aku benar-benar berharap kau bukan hanya mimpi"

" eh?"

Lama Keto memeluk Yana hingga sebuah tarikan membuat Keto harus rela melepas pelukannya, ia berniat memarahi siapa yang mengganggunya namun saat melihat seorang balita manis dengan mata sipit dan gigi kelinci yang menambahi keimutan balita itu Keto memiringkan kepalanya.

" Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa anak orang masuk ke rumah ini?"

Yana menggeleng lalu membopong Chinen. Chinen langsung menyandarkan kepala di bahu Yana. Chinen nampak seperti seekor kucing yang menggelayut manja di bahu pemuda manis itu.

" Chii sudah makan?"

" cujah…"

" anak baik—"

Keto menatap tidak percaya pada Yana dan Chinen.  
>Yana yang tau arti tatapan Keto hanya tersenyum mendekatkan dirinya pada Keto.<p>

" Chii—ini Keto uncle, teman ninii"

Mendengar ucapan Yana, saat mengenalkan dirinya pada bayi mungil itu Keto terdiam. Ia menatap Yana yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ekspresi dari Keto.

" Chii unclaaa…"

" eh?"

" nah, Chii baby duduk dulu di sini. Ninii akan buatkan susu untukmu—"

Chinen mengangguk dan membiarkan Yana meletakkannya di atas meja.

" ada apa? Apa kau tidak menyukai anak-anak?"

Keto langsung menggeleng dan mendekati Chinen yang mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Perlahan Keto melupakan apa yang barusan membuat hatinya ragu akan perasaan Yana padanya dan bermain dengan balita mungil yang sedang belajar menggigiti buah apel. Yana tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Keto yang mengajari bagaimana menggigit pada Chinen, dan saat Yana tertawa lepas perasaan Keto berubah menjadi benar benar bahagia. Melihat bagaimana Yana tertawa membuat Keto merasa bersyukur karna memiliki waktu bersama Yana yang berbeda dari yang ia tau.

" YAAAA! Anak nakal siapa ini?!"

Teriak Keto saat Chinen melumuri wajahnya dengan bedak bayi yang biasa Chinen gunakan, dan sukses membuat Yana tertawa.

" kau tertawa begitu lepas, aku benar-benar bersyukur karna Tuhan mengijinkanku melihat dan mendengar tawamu"

Guman Keto.  
>Wajah Yana yang memerah karna tingkah konyol Chinen dan Keto yang bersatu membuat Yana terlihat begitu cantik di mata Keto. Pemuda tampan itu langsung menatap ke arah Yana saat merasakan sebuah ciuman kilat di pipinya, matanya bergitu berbinar saat melihat Yana yang baru saja mencium pipinya tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona wajah yang memerah. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Keto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yana—<p>

" kami pulang!"

" baby Chii! Ninii, kami pulang!"

Keto dan Yana yang sama-sama salah tingkah mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti langkah Chinen yang merangkak ke arah pemuda manis yang kini merendahkan tubuh untuk memeluknya.

" mamamamaa!"

" Chiii~aku merindukanmu"

Hamao yang menyela dari Ryosuke yang menunggu Chinen untuk memeluknya langsung duduk di sofa, setelah mengangguk pada Keto yang melihatnya seperti hantu. Yana langsung pergi ke dapur dan membawa 2 cangkir coklat hangat yang langsung di serbu oleh Hamao.

" niniii, apa Chii sudah makan?"

" eoh? Aku lupa memberinya makan! Lagi pula dia menunggumu—"

Ryosuke langsung menatap Chinen dengan tatapan senang.  
>Ketiganya sibuk dengan Chinen yang berlarian menyembunyikan barang-barang meninggalkan Keto yang tidak tau apa-apa di ruang tamu. Keto memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana Yana yang benar-benar cerewet dengan seorang yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelas Gii dan seorang lagi adalah adik angkatan di Universitas.<p>

" Keisuke senpai, ayo kita makan malam bersama"

" eh? Tidak perlu—"

Hamao duduk di samping Ryosuke setelah menjahili pemuda manis itu.

" jangan sungkan, atau—aku harus mengajak 2 bocah ini pergi?"

" EH?"

Yana menoleh kaget ke arah Hamao dan Ryosuke, di sambut sebuah seringai lembut di wajah damai Hamao.

" masakan ninii adalah yang terbaik, lho!"

Keto sedikit berpikir, ia ingin pergi dan tidak ingin mengganggu penghuni rumah namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia tergoda dengan segala yang berbau Yana.  
>Tanpa sadar kaki Keto didorong oleh Chinen, dan mendudukannya di samping Yana. Keto menoleh pada Chinen yang langsung kembali ke tempat Ryosuke dan ikut mengacak-acak makanan di piring Ryosuke.<p>

" apa aku tidak menganggu?"

" tsk, jangan basa-basi. Aku tau kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Keisuke-kun tercetak jelas di wajahmu"

Ucapan Hamao membuat wajah Yana memerah.

" ahahahaha—kau memang teman sekelas yang baik, Kyousuke-chan!"

" kau gila"

Komentar dari Hamao mengahiri kesunyian di meja makan dan berganti dengan tawa.

.

.

Keto tersenyum membayangkan tawa Yana yang benar-benar bahagia.

" aku bersyukur, kau benar-benar bahagia—"

Gii mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan dosen yang berceramah panjang lebar tentang proses bisnis yang baik. Seperti biasa, Daiki hanya menggeleng sebagai ucapan prihatin pada Gii. Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, banyak mahasiswa berhamburan ke luar kelas dan berburu makanan di kantin. Keto langsung berdiri dan mendekati Hamao—

" apa kalian hari ini ada rencana?"

" tidak ada, kalau mau mengajak kencan silahkan—"

Bisik Hamao.  
>Tiba-tiba Keto memeluk Hamao dan tertawa bahagia.<p>

" arigataou Hamao-Chan! Kau memang penyelamatku! Aku padamu!"

Setelah lepas dari pelukan Keto, Hamao menatap Keto sekilas dan tidak percaya.  
>Gii dan Daiki mendekati pemuda yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas, Gii mengarahkan tatapan menusuk pada Keto agar ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.<p>

" kau pindah haluan bersama Hamao?"

" tidak lah! Cintaku hanya untuk Yanagshita seorang!"

" terus tadi?"

Keto menyeringai lalu berlari kekelasnya, Gii dan Daiki hanya bisa menggeleng mengikuti pemuda tampan itu kekelasnya. Di sela praktikum Keto memandangi Daiki dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Gii langsung menyenggol Keto berbuah pemuda itu tersenyum tidak jelas.

" apa yang membuatmu memandangi Daiki? Kemarin Tomo-kun, Kyousuke lalu sekarang kau berniat pada Daiki?"

Pemuda tampan itu langsung menatap temannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

" apa yang membuatmu memandangi Daiki, Keisuke-sama"

Keto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mendekati Gii dan berbisik di telinganya.

" aku hanya bingung, pernah melihat wajah Daiki dimana ya?"

Gii hanya bisa memberikan pandangan tidak percaya pada pemuda yang kini kembali memandang Daiki. Untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa menebak arah pikiran temannya itu.  
>Sorenya Keto mengajak Yana untuk pergi jalan-jalan, awalnya mereka berniat ke museum seni namun pada ahirnya mereka berjalan-jalan menelusuri bibir pantai hingga sore. Tidak ada alasan untuk Keto tidak memperhatikan Yana, karna pada ahirnya ia akan selalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis yang kini duduk memandangi air laut dari bibir pantai.<p>

" aku senang kau menyukainya—"

" aku selalu senang menatap laut—saat aku di Okinawa aku selalu tergoda dengan air yang ada disana. Terlihat begitu tenang dan menyejukkan…"

" bukankah disana jarang sekali ada—"

Pipi itu telah basah, dan itu cukup untuk menghentikan ucapan Keto. Keto bingung dan panik dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga ia hanya bisa melihati Yana tanpa kata. Membiarkan air mata itu menuruni pipi cubby pemuda manis pemilik seluruh hatinya.

" aku bukan orang yang baik, apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku?"

" Yana—"

Ucapan Keto merupakan bisikan lirih yang benar-benar tidak bisa Keto buktikan.

" apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Dari orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah di inginkan orang—"

" cukup—"

Yana tersenyum miris.

" kau—aku tidak bisa menerima semua yang kau berikan padaku, bukan hanya karna kita sesama namun karna aku juga tidak pantas untuk mu—"

" CUKUP!"

Bentakan itu membuat Yana terdiam, ia tersenyum di tengah tangisnya yang membuatnya beruraian air mata. Dan Keto cukup tau jika Yana yang kini ia lihat adalah Yana yang ia bayangkan melewati bayangan yang ia baca dari buku harian sang pemuda manis. Keto meraih pundak Yana, ia menatap dalam manik yang kini berlinang liquid bening. Ada rasa tidak tega dan rasa sakit saat menatap manik itu, karna manik itu tidak pernah bohong—

" kau hanya perlu tau jika aku mencintaimu! Kau hanya perlu membalas cintaku! Kau hanya perlu berada di sampingku selalu—karna aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu barang sedikitpun!"

" Ke—"

" aku mencintaimu, Yanagshita"

.

.

.

" Chiiii—Chiiii kau dimana?"

" mama! Chii mau ikut Keto unclaaaaaa—meleka mau menyelam mencali melmaid!"

" Ya tuhan—anakku polos sekali~"

Ryosuke mengusap dadanya setelah seharian mencari Chinen yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan perlengkapan menyelam anak-anak. Senyum menawan dengan kebiasaan yang benar-benar imut untuk balita seumuran dengannya. Hamao menggelengkan kepala mendengar keluhan Ryosuke tentang kepolosan dari Chinen, karena bagi Hamao –Ryosuke dan Chinen tidak ada bedanya.

" tidak sadar diri—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Semoga reader suka, meski kali ini author menggunakan latar belakang yang berbeda tapi aku harap reader memberikan respon untuk kelanjutannya.**

**Untuk ff My Honey akan lanjut dikemudian hari (/efek galau gegara Rumor tak sedap TT**

**#BOW90**


	4. Chapter 4

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

Warning! 17+

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Berharap reader bisa menemukan pesan tersembunyi di alur ini kkkk

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

.

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" CUKUP!"

Bentakan itu membuat Yana terdiam, ia tersenyum di tengah tangisnya yang membuatnya beruraian air mata. Dan Keto cukup tau jika Yana yang kini ia lihat adalah Yana yang ia bayangkan melewati bayangan yang ia baca dari buku harian sang pemuda manis. Keto meraih pundak Yana, ia menatap dalam manik yang kini berlinang liquid bening. Ada rasa tidak tega dan rasa sakit saat menatap manik itu, karna manik itu tidak pernah bohong—

" kau hanya perlu tau jika aku mencintaimu! Kau hanya perlu membalas cintaku! Kau hanya perlu berada di sampingku selalu—karna aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu barang sedikitpun!"

" Ke—"

" aku mencintaimu, Yanagshita"

.

.

.

" Chiiii—Chiiii kau dimana?"

" mama! Chii mau ikut Keto unclaaaaaa—meleka mau menyelam mencali melmaid!"

" Ya tuhan—anakku polos sekali~"

Ryosuke mengusap dadanya setelah seharian mencari Chinen yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan perlengkapan menyelam anak-anak. Senyum menawan dengan kebiasaan yang benar-benar imut untuk balita seumuran dengannya. Hamao menggelengkan kepala mendengar keluhan Ryosuke tentang kepolosan dari Chinen, karena bagi Hamao –Ryosuke dan Chinen tidak ada bedanya.

" tidak sadar diri—"

.

.

.

.** Chapter 4 " Resend the love"**

.

.

.

.

Karuizawa memiliki pemandangan pantai yang indah dengan pernik-pernik pasir yang menggoda. Air laut yang tenang mengajak siapapun untuk mencicipi birunya laut. Angin yang menyejukkan setiap orang yang datang membawa ketenangan tersendiri untuk beberapa orang yang ingin melepas stress dari setiap keadaan yang mereka miliki.

" jangan biarkan laki-laki itu merebut ninii darimu, Ryo-chan!"

" _apa dia akan merebut ninii dariku?"_

Suara manis, terkesan polos itu terdengar begitu khawatir tentunya membuat wajah Hamao bersinar dengan tanduk yang sudah muncul dari kepalanya.

" tentu saja, aku yakin sekarang ninii sedang bersama laki-laki jelek itu. Kau harus waspada baby—"

" _kalau dia menculik ninii bagaimana?"_

" siapkan amunisi yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu!"

" _baik! Jjane niichan!"_

Hamao terkekeh sekilas mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang ia telephone.

" kau masih di sini? Anak-anak yang lain sudah membuat barbeque di depan, kau tidak ingin turun?"

Tanya Takasi, Hamao menoleh mendapati temannya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Hamao tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia berjalan bersama Takasi yang menceritakan keindahan tanah Karuizawa, bagaimana kehidupan yang menyenangkan bersama pantai indah di sana.  
>Hamao hanya bisa mengangguki apa yang menjadi keindahan itu dan ikut membaur dengan teman sekelasnya.<p>

" aku dengar Gii dan Arioka-san akan datang ke sini setelah pukul 19.00 malam…apa itu benar?"

Tanya seorang teman sekelas Hamao pada Takasi- Ichiru Genta.  
>Takasi mengangguk dan mengecek beberapa kertas, sebagai ketua panitia acara makrab Takasi bertanggung jawab atas semua anggota kelas dan mewajibkan semua ikut acara.<p>

" kemarin sih dia bilang begitu, tapi dia tidak memastikannya waktu aku memastikan keikutsertaannya. Lagian makrab-makrab yang lain juga mereka berdua tidak ikut—jadi aku kira dia hanya main-main, soalnya yang bilang akan ikut kan Keisuke-san dari anak kedokteran bukan mereka berdua"

Jawaban dari Takasi memberikan kejelasan untuk panitia yang lain yang bingung. Mereka semua ahirnya menggelar pesta setelah makan malam sambil membakar daging dan beberapa ikan di belakang hotel sambil menikmati pemandangan laut. Hamao menoleh sekitarnya yang sedikit sepi dari lalu lalang teman-teman sekelasnya yang lebih memilih berkumpul dan bercakap di dekat api unggun. Hamao mendesah lalu memandang ke arah lautan.

" aku merindukan kalian—"

Bisik Hamao.  
>Waktu berjalan menunjukkan malam sedikit larut dimana semua anak berpesta sambil minum-minum wine yang mereka pesan sebagai penghangat, di saat itu 2 orang yang mereka kiraa tidak akan datang muncul di ambang pintu.<p>

" dimana kamar kami?"

Tanya Gii saat mendekati Takasi.

" kau jadi ikut? Aku kira kalian tidak jadi ikut?"

" bukankah Keto sudah mengatakannya kalau kami ikut?"

Takasi menggaruk kepalanya.

" jangan katakan kalian tidak memesan tempat untuk kami?"

" anu—"

Takasi menunduk dan mengatakan semuanya, membuat Gii sedikit kesal. Kekesalan Gii berkurang saat ia melihat seorang yang tengah menyendiri di sudut pembatas, sedikit senyum muncul di sudut bibirnya. Daiki yang tidak sengaja melihat arah padangan Gii langsung mengangguk ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Takasi. Beberapa waktu Takasi bingung namun beberapa waktu kemudian ia tau apa yang diinginkan Daiki – kunci kamar. Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar Takasi, Daiki pergi ke kamar untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya dan beristirahat membiarrkan Gii yang masih harus berdebat dengan Takasi.

" aduh~ baiklah, aku tidak bisa memsan kamar tambahan tapi setidaknya ada beberapa anak yang belum mendapatkan pasangan sekamar—eum—aku—eh?!"

Takasi mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama di bawah namanya, ia menoleh ke arah seorang yang masih sibuk memandangi air laut.

" siapa?"

Gii sedikit jengkel dengan Takasi dan merebut kertas yang ada di tangan pemuda tampan itu.

" a—sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Arioka-san saja, aku akan mencoba sekamar dengannya—"

" walaupun dia sahabatku tapi aku tidak biasa tidur bersama dengan Daiki! Sudah, aku akan menemui Kyousuke!"

Gii meninggalkan dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Takasi menuju tempat Hamao.

" Kyousuke-kun!"

Hamao menoleh, sedikit kaget melihat Gii berjalan ke arahnya. Ia bahkan sempat mengira Gii memanggil orang lain sehingga tidak cepat menoleh. Melihat temannya sedikit meringis Hamao menyadari akan ada yang aneh yang akan terjadi padanya.

" berikan kunci kamarmu!"

" eh?"

Hamao menatap ke arah Gii sebentar lalu menatap Takasi yang memohon maaf padanya.

" tidak ada kamar lain selain kamarmu yang kosong, dia tidak memesankan tempat tidur untukku"

" anu—Gii, lebih baik kau sekamar dengan Arioka saja. Aku akan bersama dengan Kyousuke—"

Gii sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Takasi, ia langsung mengambil kunci di saku kemeja Hamao dan pergi meninggalkan Hamao yang mengedipkan matanya bingung.

" maafkan aku, Kyou-chan"

" aku harus bagaimana?"

Takasi menggeleng,

" Hooii Toshihisa! Mana wine yang lain!?"

" aduh! Aku melupakannya, Kyou-chan sekali lagi maafkan aku—nanti aku akan merayu Gii untuk tukar tempat denganku"

Hamao hanya mematung membiarkan temannya pergi, ia mendesah lagi.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tanya Hamao dalam hati.  
>Suasana malam mulai menyenangkan saat semua orang mulai mabuk karna alcohol yang mereka minum termasuk Gii yang sudah mabuk berat bersama anak-anak lain. Hamao menghela nafas mencoba mengingat apa yang Takasi katakan terlupa begitu saja saat pemuda itu mabuk bersama yang lain. Hamao memijit kepalanya sebentar membayangkan bagaimana teman-temannya benar-benar seperti mayat berjalan yang terkapar di sekitaran api unggun.<p>

" mereka benar-benar seperti zombie"

Guman Hamao saat melintasi teman-temannya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

" Kyousuke!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya Hamao menoleh dan mendapati Gii melambai ke arahnya meminta Hamao untuk mendekat padanya.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Hamao.

" kau tanya ada apa? Hei teman-teman! Lihatlah pria manis itu—"

Gii berteriak layaknya orang mabuk berat dengan wajah memerah akibat alcohol dan wajah yang menurut Hamao memelas, anak-anak kelas mereka yang masih setia di sana langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada Hamao yang langsung menunjuk dirinya dengan imut dan bertanya kenapa dengannya?

" bagaimana mungkin seorang yang tidak terlihat itu ada di tengah-tengah kelas kita? Apakah dia benar-benar nyata? Ataukah—Oh tidak, aku tidak tau bagaimana dia berada di sini?"

" kau gila!"

Umpat Hamao lirih.  
>Gii tersenyum sinis dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada Hamao.<p>

" kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini? O tidak! Jangan-jangan kau penguntit? Atau—"

" terserah padamu ingin mengatakan apa yang jelas sekarang aku ingin kembali ke kamarku!"

Semua orang bersorak riuh, entahlah apa yang mereka sorakkan yang Hamao ingat mereka memang sudah seperti itu sejak tadi jadi dia tidak begitu memperdulikan.

" oh, jadi kau ingin bermalam denganku? Sungguh berani! Ya teman-teman, dia mengajakku untuk bermalam bersamanya!"

Mata Hamao mulai memanas, ia menatap Gii dengan tatapan mengiba agar Gii menghentikan ucapannya. Namun sepertinya apa yang menjadi keinginan Hamao hanyalah mimpi belaka karena Gii sudah mendekatinya diiringi tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman mereka.

" kau tidak sexy, tidak cantik, tidak kaya, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu dan kau juga bukan tipeku jika aku penyuka sesama jenis seperti Keto. Tidak ada hal menarik darimu kecuali kau adalah hantu kelas bisnis—"

" cukup!"

Mendengar kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari mulut Gii membuat hati pemuda manis itu berasa seperti tertikam belati.

" apa hakmu mengatakan itu semua, Daesuke Watanabe?"

" jelas ada! Karna kau selalu saja menggangguku! Karna kau selalu saja berada di hadapanku! Karna kau selalu menjadi hantu dalam kehidupanku! Apa kau mengerti Kyousuke? Aku benar-benar benci keberadaanmu!"

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja, membasahi pipi Hamao.  
>Benar-benar menyakitkan apa yang Gii katakan membuat Hamao merasakan bagaimana sakit itu benar-benar nyata. Ia tersenyum rendah menahan semua sakit yang ia terima.<p>

" begitukah? Apakah itu yang kau dan semua orang rasakan? Apa—"

" tentu saja! Kau kira mereka, khususnya aku tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanmu di dalam kelas? Sangat!"

Telak, Hamao sudah benar- benar hancur saat ini.

" kau seperti sedang menarik perhatianku, benarkah? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kali ini Hamao merasakan tangan Gii menangkup kepalanya membuat wajah keduanya hanya memiliki beberapa jarak.

" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Teriakan teman-teman sekelas yang tidak tau situasi menambah panas Gii.  
>Perlahan dan pasti Gii menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hamao dan menghisap perlahan bibir cerry itu. Hisap-hisap hingga Gii hilang kendali dibuatnya—<p>

" hentikaaeummmpp!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Gii, itulah yang Hamao tau.  
>Dengan sekuat tenaga Hamao menendang kaki Gii, hingga membuat Gii mundur dari tubuhnya. Sambil menangis Hamao mengusap lelehan darah yang bercampur dengan saliva di ujung bibirnya, ia menatap Gii dengan tatapan tidak percaya, takut dan kecewa.<p>

" kau gila!"

Hamao langsung berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Gii yang mematung kesal.  
>Namja manis itu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya membuatnya kaget, ia menatap seorang Gii yang datang dengan beberapa teman wanita yang sudah amburadul pakaiannya bahkan hingga mengekspose bra mereka. Gii langsung mengusir mereka dan mengunci pintu, ia menatap lapar pada Hamao yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.<p>

" ku kira kau tidak akan kemari karna muak denganku—"

" tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan di luar"

Hamao langsung menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan piyama dari hotel. Gii yang tidak segaja melihat bagaimana kaki jenjang Hamao tersingkap menengguk air liurnya, ia benar-benar kehilangan akal akibat wine yang Genta bawa. Hamao langsung membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba selimut yang baru saja ia benarkan di tarik paksa oleh Gii.

" apa—"

" kau tidak perlu sok suci di hadapanku! Aku yakin kau juga sudah menjual tubuhmu pada orang lainkan? Siapa? Kakek-kakek kaya? Om-om kaya? Oh—atau pada Akaike senpai?!"

Selidik Gii,  
>Gii mengekang Hamao tetap berada di bawah tubuhnya, hanya dengan satu tumpuan Gii bisa mengunci seluruh pergerakan dari Hamao.<p>

" apa yang kau katakan!? Sadarlah dan menjauh dariku!"

" jangan berteriak seperti itu—dan jangan sok jual mahal padaku, karna aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu!"

" hentikan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Pergilah!"

" tidak akan pernah, dan tidak akan semudah itu kau mengusirku—eumppp"

Gii tidak menyia-nyiakan bibir merah yang membengkak akibat ciumannya beberapa waktu lalu, ia mengeksplor bibir Hamao hingga menyeluruh dan tak membiarkan pria manis itu menolaknya. Gigitan, hisapan semua Gii lakukan dengan sekali aksi di tengah aksi lain yang merupakan aksi paling tidak pernah ada di dalam angan Hamao. Bagaimana Gii menyentuhnya layaknya seorang wanita jalang yang butuh sentuhan, Hamao menangis dan menjerit seperti anak kecil saat Gii memaksa membuka piama yang Hamao pakai.

" lepaskan!"

Tidak, cengkraman Gii lebih dalam lagi saat Hamao mencoba lari.  
>'BUGHH'<br>Tubuh polos Hamao jatuh membentur lantai dengan Gii yang masih mencoba memberikan tanda di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Hamao berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun mulutnya terkunci oleh kuluman yang Gii lakukan. Hamao mulai berjingat saat tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

" Agggh! Lepaskan! Hentikan Gii!"

" ahhhh—bagus teriakan namaku!"

Hamao menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dingin dengan sesuatu milik Gii tertanam di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Gii tidak menerima begitu saja kediaman Hamao hingga membuat Hamao harus mendesah karna kesakitan dan sentuhan di daerah sensitive miliknya.

" hiks—hentikan—aku mohon—"

Bukan Gii jika ia hanya menjamah tubuh Hamao dengan singkat.  
>Hamao merasakan seluruh tubuhnya hancur, dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan hatinya. Ia melihat bagaimana darah berceceran kemana-mana—darah dari tubuhnya dan darah hasil percintaan yang baru saja berhenti beberapa waktu lalu. Hamao bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Gii masih tertidur nyenyak di dalam tubuhnya, dan juga Gii yang tergeletak memeluknya.<p>

" benar-benar tidak berharga—"

Guman Hamao setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekangan Gii.  
>Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada, Hamao menutup panggilannya dan menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas.<br>Air matanya dan pandangan kecewa saat melihat Gii tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti pangeran membuat Hamao menggeleng.

" aku akan melupakan ini—"

Setelah mendapatkan pesan, Hamao langsung pergi mengunci kamar itu.

.

.

.

" jadi?"

" entahlah, aww! Senpai itu sakit!"

Pekik Hamao saat Akaike menekan luka di sudut bibirnya.

" aku yakin ada alasan mengapa kau seperti ini—dan ( membuka paksa kemeja Hamao ) Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Hamao menggeleng dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Akaike.

" jelaskan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!"

" kau bisa mengobatinya? Aku tidak ingin aniki dan Ryo-chan mengetahuinya dan membuat mereka khawatir"

" tapi—"

" aku mohon, senpai"

Ahirnya Akaike mengalah dan mulai mengobati luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Hamao. Subuh tadi Hamao menelfon Akaike untuk menanyakan arah stasiun dari tempat ia menginap, namun tidak di sangka Akaike sedang ada di sebuah rumah sakit di dekat Hotel tempat Hamao menginap dan dengan senang hati menjemput namja manis itu. Setelah selesai Akaike menemukan Hamao melamun dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" apa aku kenal dengan orang yang melakukan ini padamu sehingga kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Hamao hanya diam.

" baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat. Tenangkan pikiranmu, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik jika kau memerlukan"

" arigataou—senpai"

Akaike tersenyum mengangguk.  
>Perlahan obat bius yang Akaike berikan pada Hamao mulai bereaksi membuat Hamao tertidur di ranjangnya, Akaike langsung mengangguk lega.<p>

" benar-benar biadap!"

Guman Akaike prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa juniornya.

.

.

.

Gii terbangun dari tidurnya saat matahari sudah meninggi, ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk.

" dia tidak membangunkanku? Aghh! Kenapa tubuhku sakit semua? Jam berapa ini?"

Melihat jam yang melampaui masa tidurnya Gii buru-buru bangun.  
>Takasi mengerutkan kepalanya saat melihat pesan dari Hamao, ia menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya mengenai kepergian Hamao.<p>

" apa yang kau lakukan semalam pada Kyousuke?"

Gii menoleh pada Daiki. Ia menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya hingga mendapati phonsel Daiki berada di tangannya. Mata Gii melebar saat melihat dan mendengar video yang tidak sengaja Daiki rekam, ia menatap Daiki untuk meminta penjelasan namun seperti biasa pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar.

" aku merasa melihat hal yang aneh semalam, mungkin karna aku mabuk atau kenapa yang jelas aku—"

Genta yang melihat aura membunuh dari seorang Gii langsung menutup mulutnya.

" ah, mungkin aku terlalu mabuk"

Ucap Genta mengahiri kalimatnya.  
>Takasi menjelaskan semua yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membangun kerja sama antar teman, yang tentunya tidak akan Daiki dan Gii ikuti karna mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pulang.<br>Di rumah Gii benar-benar gila, akan apa yang tengah terjadi.

" kata-kata ini benar-benar menyakitkan, Daiki! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?!"

Tanya Gii, kesal. Ia menarik kerah Daiki yang kemudian di tepis oleh Daiki. Daiki menunjukkan saat sebelum ia mengambil video tentang kata-kata Gii dimana video itu menunjukkan jika Daiki meminum obat dan tertidur pulas hingga tidak sadar kameranya menyoroti perbuatan Gii dengan volume yang lumayan tinggi. Gii langsung berjalan mundur beberapa langkah—

" aku pulang! Eh? Gii? Daiki? Bukannya kalian sedang ada makrab dengan kelas kalian? Kenapa sudah pulang?"

Gii menatap Keto dengan pandangan mengiba. Ia menunjukkan hasil rekaman yang Daiki dapat lewat saluran Tv.

" _jelas ada! Karna kau selalu saja menggangguku! Karna kau selalu saja berada di hadapanku! Karna kau selalu menjadi hantu dalam kehidupanku! Apa kau mengerti Kyousuke? Aku benar-benar benci keberadaanmu!"_

Suara itu terdengar nyaring dan berulang ulang di telinga Yana yang langsung menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

" Yana—"

Keto langsung menggeleng dan berusaha mematikan Tv dengan paksa namun, Yana menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah yang sama sekali tidak pernah Keto lihat.

" _kau tidak perlu sok suci di hadapanku! Aku yakin kau juga sudah menjual tubuhmu pada orang lainkan? Siapa? Kakek-kakek kaya? Om-om kaya? Oh—atau pada Akaike senpai?!"_

" _jangan berteriak seperti itu—dan jangan sok jual mahal padaku, karna aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu!"_

" _Agggh! Lepaskan! Hentikan Gii!"_

Teriakan itu benar-benar nyata di hadapan Yana.  
>'BUGHH' satu tinju Yana layangkan pada muka Gii membuat pemuda tampan itu tersungkur dan mengerang.<p>

" apa yang kau lakukan!?"

" justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HAMAO KU!?"

Mendengar nama Hamao dipanggil, Gii langsung menatap tajam pada Yana.

" oh—jadi kau yang membuat Kyousuke sok jual mahal? Berapa kau membeli tubuh Kyousuke? Aku akan membelinya darimu!"

'BUAGKH'  
>Yana benar-benar marah pada kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulut Gii. Keto dan Daiki berusaha melerai namun tidak bisa sepenuhnya melerai karna Gii terus saja melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuk di dengar.<p>

" berikan harga setinggi mungkin , sebisamu memberi harga seorang Kyousuke. Aku akan membelinya CASE!"

'BUGHHK'  
>Hantaman tangan mungil Yana berhasil membuat Gii memuntahkan darah kental lewat mulutnya.<p>

" kau ingat baik-baik, bahkan seluruh harta kekayaanmu tidak akan sanggup untuk membeli Hamao, aku tidak akan menjual dan menyerahkan Hamao pada bajingan seperti dirimu!"

Yana langsung berjalan keluar.

" Yana!"

Yana berhenti sejenak dan menatap pada Keto yang memandangnya seakan meminta Yana untuk berhenti dan jangan marah.

" jangan urusi aku, urus saja temanmu yang tidak memiliki sopan santun itu! Katakan padanya untuk tidak menemu HAMAOKU!"

Tidak menunggu lama hingga Yana lenyap bersama taxi yang membawanya.  
>Keto menatap Gii yang masih tersungkur di lantai, tubuhnya babak belur oleh kekuatan kecil seorang Yanagshita Tomo. Daiki yang sempat mengilang telah kembali dengan satu baskom es batu dan air es untuk mengompres lebam di tubuh Gii.<p>

" kau bodoh!"

" jangan menyalahkanku karna aku membuat kekasihmu marah, dia duluan yang membuatku marah!"

Keto sengaja menekan luka di pipi Gii membuat pemuda itu mengaduh dan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal.

" kau menceramaiku panjang lebar tentang perasaan Yanagshita tapi kau sama sekali tidak tau perasaan Kyousuke? Kau benar-benar gila"

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" dinginkan kepalamu dan berpikirlah jernih, setelah itu katakan sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kau benar-benar membangunkan serigala yang tertidur—"

Ucap Keto sambil meninggalkan Gii menyusul Daiki yang sudah menghilang dari padangan mereka.  
>Gii hanya menatap tidak percaya pada dua makluk yang menjadi temannya—<p>

" mereka temanku atau bukan sih?"

Gumannya.

.

.

.

Hamao kaget saat tiba-tiba Yana memeluknya saat ia tiba di rumah selama 4 hari pergi.

" ninii? Ada apa?"

" hiks, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

" apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku bersenang-senang di perkemaan ninii—"

" jangan bohong! Aku tidak mengajarimu bohong—"

Menatap manik berkaca-kaca itu membuat air mata Hamao tidak lagi dapat ia bendung, benar adanya jika ia tidak bisa membohongi pemuda manis itu. Hamao menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Yana, mencoba mencari perlindungan dari pemuda manis yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Pelukan Yana adalah pelukan seorang kakak yang benar-benar menyayangi adiknya, dan lebih nyaman dari pelukan siapapun yang memeluk Hamao kecuali Ryosuke dan Chinen.  
>Setelah menceritakan semua pada Yana dan perasaannya mulai tenang, Hamao menoleh ke segala arah.<p>

" dimana Ryo-chan dan Chii?"

" aku meminta bibi untuk membawa mereka berdua jalan-jalan selama aku belum bisa bertemu dan berbicara padamu—"

" aniki—"

" aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku sudah menghajar Gii dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku akan melindungimu—"

Hamao memeluk Yana dengan erat.

" terima kasih karna telah menjadi kakaku—aniki"

" kau terlalu berharga untukku. Kau, Ryo, Chii dan keluarga ini adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku. Aku akan melindungi kalian—"

Memiliki keluarga adalah impian Yana dan Hamao sejak mereka kecil. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka dalam kehidupan kekal dalam surga.

" aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan pemikiran Gii, dia benar-benar brengsek!"

" ninii~ sudahlah, aku ingin melupakan semuanya"

Melihat wajah Hamao yang memelas Yana mengangguk.

.

.

Malamnya, Keto datang.

" ada apa?"

" kau marah padaku juga?"

Yana menatap Keto dengan pandangan matanya, ia melihat perasaan menyesal di wajah Keto.

" sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi—aku sama sekali tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana"

" ta—"

" please—"

Ahirnya Keto mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan rumah Yana dengan wajah kecewa. Hamao yang melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan itu langsung menghela nafas, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Keto. Hamao turun ke bawah dan menemui Yana di dapur, dia memeluk Yana dari belakang.

" ada apa? Jangan mentang-mentang aku lebih pendek darimu kau bisa memelukku seenaknya—Mao"

Hamao terkekeh.

" aku merasa bersalah pada Keto-kun, karna masalahku dia harus menanggung akibatnya—"

" kekeke sudahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin menemuinya karna beberapa hal. Oh! Aku kira Ryo-chan akan tiba beberapa menit lagi"

" Ryo-chan?"

Yana mengangguk.

" aku hanya tidak ingin memukuli orang di hadapan Baby Ryo dan Baby Chii—kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan jika itu terjadi padaku?"

Hamao mengerti, ia mengangguk.  
>Tidak lama rumah sepi itu terusik oleh kedatangan dua makluk berbeda umur yang membuat berisik suasana dengan berbagai bunyi-bunyian yang memekakan telinga dan sukses membuat Hamao melupakan sejenak apa yang telah menimpanya.<p>

" sudahlah, anggap saja angin lalu-Mao! Yang terpenting bukan mereka yang tersakiti—tak apa—"

Semangat Hamao sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya untuk mengomeli Ryosuke dan Chinen yang membuat gaduh suasana rumah. Di tengah kesibukan Yana memasak ia tersenyum melihat Hamao bisa melupakan wajah sendunya tadi berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat untuk menakut-nakuti Ryosuke dan Chinen.

" kalian! Hentikan bertengkar dan cepatlah kemari sebelum aku menghabiskan makan malam kalian!"

" YAA TIDAK!"

Ketiganya berlari menghampiri Yana yang tertawa saat melihat Chinen mendahului Ryosuke dan Hamao.

" aku merindukanmu baby Chii"

" Chii juja lindu ninii—"

" aku juga ninii!"

Yana tersenyum senang mendengar ocehan Ryosuke dan Chinen.  
>Malam yang telah berlalu tanpa kebersamaan sebagai keluarga bagaikan mimpi buruk yang menghiasi mimpi mereka. Hamao dan Yana menyadari bagaimana pentingnya keluarga lebih dari apapun sehingga berniat melindungi keluarganya lebih dari apapun.<p>

" oh iya, bagaimana jika besok minggu kita ke Osaka? Besok sabtu adalah peringatan kematian keluargaku dan minggu adalah peringatan kematian Ranka—"

" benarkah? Biasanya aku tidak pernah lupa tanggal itu—OH!? Bahkan aku lupa kalau aku sedang memasak bubur untuk mu dan Chii!"

Pekik Yana langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil bubur yang sudah matang, setelah mengemasnya dalam mangkuk Yana kembali dan memberikannya pada Hamao dan Chinen.

" baiklah, kita ke sana besok pagi—jadi pagi-pagi kalian harus bangun saat matahari belum bangun!"

" aku sih sudah terbiasa, kau harus menekankan perintah itu pada Ryo-chan"

Ryosuke terkekeh pelan.

" aku akan berusaha—Chii bangunkan papa ne?"

" mamamama"

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Ryosuke dan Chinen.

.

.

.

Hamao terdiam memandangi makam kedua orang tuanya, ia sengaja untuk pergi ke makam pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuanya.

" kalian pasti malu melihatku—malu memiliki anak sepertiku"

Bisik Hamao.  
>Cicitan burung camar bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirus Hamao, pemuda manis itu bersimbah di hadapan makam kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua yang lebih dari 13 tahun telah meninggalkannya karna kecelakaan pesawat saat mengajak Hamao pergi berlibur. Hamao mengenang masa-masa sulit yang ia hadapi untuk menerima kenyataan jika kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Menjerit, berteriak bahkan memaki pernah ia lakukan hanya untuk mengharap kedua orang tuanya kembali ke hadapannya. Tidak memiliki keluarga selain kedua orang tuanya membuat semua saudara-saudara dari neneknya mencoba mengambil kekuasaan dan tahta yang seharusnya ada untuknya. Dibuang, dimaki, dijual bahkan hingga dipaksa menjadi pekerja seks membuat Hamao ingin selalu mengahiri hidupnya. Hamao tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan keluarga Yamada, bagaimana seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun harus rela tenggelam hanya untuk membantunya keluar dari air sungai tempatnya berniat untuk menghabisi hidup. Hamao tidak bisa mengerti mengapa anak itu mengikutinya pergi ke pengasingan bahkan membela dirinya saat seorang berniat menyentuh tubuh Hamao. Bocah polos yang tertabrak mobil saat mencoba menolong Hamao yang di paksa untuk melakukan seks dengan orang-orang bertubuh kekar. Bocah polos yang saat sadar dari komanya bukan mencari ibunya tapi justru mencari Hamao. Hamao tidak habis pikir bagaimana Ryosuke begitu percaya pada dirinya, bahkan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah megah keluarga Yamada setelah membayar Hamao dengan celengan pribadi miliknya yang bahkan tidak ada yang mengira jika isi celengan berbentuk babi itu pecahan ribuan dolar amerika. Cemoohan itu berhasil berhenti, para germo yang mengikat Hamao mulai menatap Ryosuke sebagai ladang uang. Namun, Ryosuke tetaplah seorang bocah polos yang ingin semua keinginannya dikabulkan. Memaksa atau mengancam dengan phonsel miliknya agar mau memberikan dan membebaskan Hamao dengan beberapa bodyguard yang bersiap di jalanan,membuat mau tidak mau memaksa germo itu membebaskan Hamao dan mengambil uang dari celengan Ryosuke. Bagi Hamao, Ryosuke dan keluarga Yamada adalah penyelamat untuknya. Mendengar mereka keluarga dekat Hamao, pemuda itu merasa bersyukur namun semakin ia dewasa ia tau jika ucapan mereka saat ia masih kecil itu adalah hanyalah obat yang keluarga Yamada buat untuknya agar ia merasa aman dan nyaman bersama mereka. Apapun itu Hamao benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah mereka berikan dan lakukan untuknya sekecil apapun.<p>

" Nii-chaaaan!"

Teriakan Ryosuke membuatnya menoleh.  
>Hamao melihat Ryosuke sedikit kepayahan mengejar Chinen yang berlari di depannya, di belakang Ryosuke—seorang pemuda manis membawa berbagai perlengkapan ibadah dan sesembahan.<p>

" aku tau kau benar-benar manusia kerbau"

" nii-chan, kau jahat sekali padaku? Aku sudah berusaha bangun sepagi mungkin!"

Protes Ryosuke saat sudah mendekati Hamao.  
>Chinen langsung membungkuk hormat di depan makam kedua orang tua Hamao membuat 3 orang dewasa di sekelilingnya tersenyum.<p>

" ha-o! Chii di cini…cenang belcemu kalian. Chii cekalang cudah becal dan akan mencaga mama, nii-chan dan ninii—"

Entahlah apa yang membuat Chinen mengoceh tanpa henti saat menunggu ketiga pemuda itu menyiapkan barang-barang sesembahan dan bunga. Hamao melihat sekilas pada Chinen yang masih tersenyum memandangi makam kedua orang tuanya sambil mengatakan bahwa Hamao baik-baik saja.  
>Mereka ahirnya beribadah dan berdoa bersama—setelah itu tiba-tiba Chinen langsung meraih leher Hamao dan memeluk Hamao erat.<p>

" nii-chan, meleka bilang meleka bangga pada nii-chan. Meleka akan mencintai nii-chan dari curga—meleka tidak mau nii-chan belcedih, kalu belcedih Chii boleh pukul nii-chan—"

" eh?"

Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang anak Ryosuke itu bicarakan namun setelah beberapa saat Hamao mengangguk.

" katakan pada mereka bahwa nii-chan bahagia memiliki mereka dan kalian—"

Balas Hamao.  
>Yana dan Ryosuke tersenyum mengikuti langkah Hamao yang menggendong Chinen di depan mereka.<br>Suasana pemakaman lain terlihat begitu lenggang, Chinen membantu Hamao membersihkan makam di hadapannya.

" ciapa nii-chan?"

" heum? Kalau boleh nii-chan katakan, gadis ini adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk kami—"

Chinen nampak tidak begitu mengerti ia hanya mengikuti Hamao dan ke dua orang dewasa lainnya untuk merapikan bahan-bahan sembahan. Yana tersenyum saat Chinen hanya berdiri mematung sambil menunggu ketiga orang dewasa itu menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi kebiasaan orang ke makam. Ryosuke langsung mengusap lembut rambut Chinen membuat bocah itu menoleh padanya.

" ada apa?"

Ryosuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chinen.

" mamama—ayo pulang!"

" EH?"

" mamama ayo pulang! Pulang! Chii tidak mau dicini!"

" baby, ada apa?"

Chinen tidak menjawab hanya mulai merengek minta pulang, bahkan anak itu menjerit agar menjauh dari arena pemakaman.

" Ryo-chan, bawa saja Chii ke mobil dulu. Kami akan menyelesaikan secepatnya"

Ryosuke mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Yana dan Hamao.  
>Setelah berdoa Hamao mendesah sambil menatap nisan di hadapannya, ia menoleh sekilas pada Yana yang masih kusuk untuk berdoa.<p>

" bagaimana kabarmu? Kau bahagia di sana? Bagaimana anakmu? Aku yakin, anakmu akan sama menggemaskannya dengan Chii—aku berharap dia tidak nakal seperti Chii kami"

Bisik Hamao.  
>Ada air mata yang membasahi pipi pemuda itu, sebuah ingatan dimana ia begitu dekat dengan gadis yang kini berada di dalam tumpukan batu nisan berukirkan nama 'Hideyoshi Ranka' yang menimbun tubuhnya.<p>

" aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kau datang ke perpustakaan dan meminta bantuan padaku yang tak terlihat…"

" Mao-chan—"

Yana terdiam dengan tangan yang mengusap punggung Hamao pelan.

" kau memintaku untuk menyembunyikanmu—kau memintaku untuk menjaga kalian…begitukah? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab dan saat aku menemuimu, kau tidak memberikanku pilihan untuk menolongmu—"

" Mao-chan"

Hamao terisak, ia mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami dengan Ranka. Bagaimana gadis itu berlutut dihadapannya dan memohon agar bisa tinggal bersama dengannya di rumah keluarga Yamada. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali ingin bersembunyi karna kehamilannya, dan tentu saja saat Ranka mengikuti Hamao keluarga Yamada menyambutnya dengan senang hati terlebih Ryosuke yang langsung menganggap Ranka sebagai kakaknya. Hari terahir di bulan ke tuju kehamilan Ranka mengahiri kebahagiaan mereka, Ranka menghilang dengan secarik kertas yang dituliskan untuk meminta maaf dan terima kasih.  
>Hamao benar-benar merasakan sesak nafas saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ranka di rumah sakit, Ranka yang baru saja kecelakaan memintanya untuk pergi ke ruangan tempat ia dirawat bersama Yana. Gadis itu bagai malaikat yang memberikan kehidupan dari Tuhan, Ranka yang tidak mungkin bisa sembuh memberikan tubuhnya untuk menjadi donor untuk Ryosuke yang saat itu harus menerima sebagian sumsum tulang belakangnya diangkat dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Ya, Hamao ingat bagaimana gadis cantik itu tersenyum—<p>

" _aku yakin, ini yang terbaik untuk Ryo-chan. Anggap saja sebagai permohonan maaf dan rasa terimakasihku karna selama ini kalian merawatku dengan baik—karna membiarkanku melahirkan seorang bayi mungil yang manis…"_

Semuanya menjadi sebuah kenangan di hati Yana dan Hamao.

" sudah? Kita bisa mengunjunginya kembali nanti—sepertinya sekarang ini Chii sedang tidak mood untuk berkunjung"

" ya, dia aneh"

Hamao mengangguki ucapan Yana dan berjalan mengikuti Yana.  
>Langkah Hamao dan Yana terhenti saat menyadari orang lain ada di depan mereka dan menghadang jalan. Keto tersenyum menyapa kekasihnya dan Hamao, namun senyumnya sedikit pudar saat melihat Hamao merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yana yang sepertinya membuat Yana sedikit kaget.<p>

" apa yang kalian lakukan?"

" kami hanya berziarah ke makam teman kami…"

Jawab Yana cepat saat merasakan Hamao mencengkram erat lengannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Gii yang terlihat seperti sangat menyesal. Keto langsung terkekeh pelan dan menjadi pemecah kesunyian yang tercipta antara mereka semua.

" CHII MAU PUYAAANG!"

Pekikan Chinen membuat semua kaget, Yana langsung menatap Hamao.

" ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Tanpa kata mereka meninggalkan Keto dan yang lainnya.

" harusnya kau minta maaf—meskipun aku yakin kelakuanmu itu sama sekali tidak akan termaafkan"

Ucap Keto lirih.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda manis itu tidak mengerti mengapa Chinen berubah menjadi rewel dan meminta untuk pulang, padahal sebelumnya Chinen tidak pernah memekik histeris.

" baby, apa kau sakit? Katakan pada mama"

" Chii mau pulang, hikss—pulang! Chii tidak mau disini, hikss mamamaamaa pulang, ninii—nii-chan..ayo pulang"

Tidak tega melihat wajah memerah dan memelas Chinen ketiganya langsung memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya. Setiba di Tokyo, Chinen tertidur pulas memeluk Ryosuke erat-erat seakan tidak ingin terpisahkan dari pemuda manis itu.

" apa kita perlu bawa dia ke dokter?"

Tanya Ryosuke.

" aku dokter, kau ingat baby—"

" ninii kan belum lulus dan belum dapat lisensi—"

" aiss—kau ini!"

Hamao melihat ke arah Chinen sekilas.

" ada yang aneh dengan bocah ini—"

" kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali, nii-chan"

" tidak, hanya saja—entahlah, uapp! Aku harus tidur, besok aku ada responsi bisnis luar negri"

Yana dan Ryosuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

Daiki dan Keto menghela nafas berat mereka menunggu Gii yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

" Daesuke-sama, sebenarnya kau mau masuk kelas atau tidak? Sebentar lagi kita ada response dan aku belum belajar sama sekali!"

" diamlah! Aku sedang menunggu Ryousuke!"

Keto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" kau menunggunya? Untuk apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gii, Keto hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantu Gii. Setelah dosen masuk, Keto pergi ke kelasnya dan menemui Yana yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan laporannya.

" Yana-chan—"

Yana menoleh,

" kau juga marah padaku?"

" tidak ada, tapi semua yang berkaitan dengan Daesuke aku akan menghindarinya!"

" termasuk padaku?"

Yana menatap Keto yang memberikan tatapan tidak terima,

" tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan? Ku mohon, Gii sangat tersiksa—"

" kau kira, Mao-chan tidak? Bahkan sekarang ini dia menjadi lebih sensitive dari biasanya dan semua karna temanmu! Katakan pada temanmu itu agar jangan pernah sekalipun mendekati Mao-chan!"

" ta—"

" dan kita putus!"

Keto membuka mulutnya kaget. Ia bisa mengerti jika Yana marah pada Gii, karna diapun kalau bisa dia akan marah pada Gii. Tapi memutuskannya secara sepihak adalah tidak adil untuk Keto yang baru saja menjalani hubungannya belum genap 2 bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Semoga reader suka, meski kali ini author menggunakan latar belakang yang berbeda tapi aku harap reader memberikan respon untuk kelanjutannya.**

**Untuk ff My Honey akan lanjut dikemudian hari (/efek galau gegara Rumor tak sedap TT**

**#BOW90**


	5. Chapter 5

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

Warning! 17+

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Berharap reader bisa menemukan pesan tersembunyi di alur ini kkkk

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

.

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daiki dan Keto menghela nafas berat mereka menunggu Gii yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

" Daesuke-sama, sebenarnya kau mau masuk kelas atau tidak? Sebentar lagi kita ada response dan aku belum belajar sama sekali!"

" diamlah! Aku sedang menunggu Ryousuke!"

Keto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" kau menunggunya? Untuk apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gii, Keto hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantu Gii. Setelah dosen masuk, Keto pergi ke kelasnya dan menemui Yana yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan laporannya.

" Yana-chan—"

Yana menoleh,

" kau juga marah padaku?"

" tidak ada, tapi semua yang berkaitan dengan Daesuke aku akan menghindarinya!"

" termasuk padaku?"

Yana menatap Keto yang memberikan tatapan tidak terima,

" tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan? Ku mohon, Gii sangat tersiksa—"

" kau kira, Mao-chan tidak? Bahkan sekarang ini dia menjadi lebih sensitive dari biasanya dan semua karna temanmu! Katakan pada temanmu itu agar jangan pernah sekalipun mendekati Mao-chan!"

" ta—"

" dan kita putus!"

Keto membuka mulutnya kaget. Ia bisa mengerti jika Yana marah pada Gii, karna diapun kalau bisa dia akan marah pada Gii. Tapi memutuskannya secara sepihak adalah tidak adil untuk Keto yang baru saja menjalani hubungannya belum genap 2 bulan.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 " Last Memories "**

.

.

.

" _ku mohon—anak ini adalah anak kita—"_

" _bukan! Dia bukan anakku! Ran! Dari mana kau selama ini? Dan siapa bayi ini?"_

" _dia anak kita—"_

" _RANKA!"_

.

.

Daiki menggeleng, air wajahnya terlihat menegang di penuhi dengan peluh yang membanjiri setiap sudut wajah tampan milik pemuda itu.

.

.

" _berikan nama untuknya—dia butuh nama"_

" _KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA RANKA!"_

" _dia anak kita—"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak pernah punya anak—"_

" _Daiki!? Apa kau melupakannya? Apa—"_

" _katakan sejujurnya apa yang terjadi padaku! Siapa anak ini dan kenapa kau menghilang?"_

.

.

Lagi, Daiki benar-benar terlihat resah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tatapan mata seorang gadis yang tidak pernah ia lupa hingga detik ini, tatapan tajam dengan liquid yang membanjiri pipi tembam sang gadis manis membuat hatinya sakit. Tak ada kata yang keluar, hanya sebuah tatapan mata tidak percaya dengan sedikit amarah yang memenuhi kepala.

.

.

" _baiklah, lupakan saja semua yang terjadi sesukamu! Aku akan memberi nama dan merawat anakku sendiri!"_

" _RANKA!"_

.

.

.

" eugh—pappa?"

Daiki membuka matanya, manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata seorang balita. Manik mata bening dari seorang balita yang berjongkok si samping Daiki berbaring.

" kau—"

" papa belkelingat? Apa papa cakit? Kenapa papa tidul di cini?"

Kenapa Chinen memanggilnya 'papa' adalah hal yang membuat Daiki bingung. Lembutnya tangan mungil Chinen kala mengusap wajah Daiki dengan tissue membuat pemuda tampan itu terpaku.

" Chii cuka melihat papa telcenyum—cenapa papa cedih?"

" siapa nama lengkapmu? Dimana orang tuamu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini—dan kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Tanya Daiki.  
>Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang kiranya bisa memperikan info tentang Chinen. Tidak ada orang lain di sana—Taman itu begitu sepi untuk seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahunan.<p>

" Chii ayaamadada, mama cedang belajal di kelas. Cenapa papa tanya-tanya Chiii?"

Daiki terdiam, ia menatap bolcah manis yang menatap matanya dengan mata bening penuh dengan kepolosan. Chinen tersenyum menyentuh wajah Daiki dan menarik sudut bibir Daiki untuk membentuk suatu senyuman.

" caat becal nanti Chii mau jadi cepelti papa—"

.

.

" _anak ini, saat ia besar nanti—aku harap ia tidak akan mendekatimu"_

" _SIAPA DIA RANKA!"_

" _kau masih bertanya?"_

.

.

" siapa? Siapa kau?"

Tanya Daiki sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.  
>Chinen? Chinen berjengit dan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dapat dari Daiki. Sejak Chinen memiliki akal untuk berpikir dan menerima semua kejadian sebagai media belajar berbicara dan berproses Chinen tidak pernah mendapatkan nada tinggi untuknya, memang benar Hamao selalu berteriak dan mengomel namun tidak untuk balita mungil itu.<p>

" SIAPA KAU!"

Bentakan itu sukses membuat air mata Chinen mengalir, ia cukup kaget dan ketakutan dengan ekspresi yang ada pada wajah Daiki.

" mamamaa—hiks"

Entah apa yang membuat Daiki semakin lupa pada keadaan yang ada, tangan itu mencengkram begitu kuat pundak balita di hadapannya hingga memar terlihat mengingat Chinen mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dikarenakan musim panas dan sejak kecil ia tidak suka mengenakan jaket saat udara bersahabat seperti sekarang. Chinen menangis pelan, memanggil sang mama.

" pappaa—hikss—cakitt—n"

Mendengar keluhan Chinen bukannya Daiki melepas tangannya dari tubuh Chinen, namun pemuda tampan itu justru semakin gelap mata dengan menggoncang tubuh mungil itu kuat-kuat. Manik elang itu menatap manik bening di hadapannya layak seperti seekor singa yang mendapatkan mangsa dan ingin membunuh mangsanya dengan tatapan matanya.

" SIAPA KAU! DAN AKU BUKAN PAPAMU! KATAKAN SIAPA?!"

" hikss—pappa—n"

" KATAKAN!"

'SREKK!'  
>Daiki kehilangan cengkraman pada Chinen saat seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dan menangkap Chinen ke dalam pelukan.<p>

" apa yang kau lakukan pada anak tidak berdosa ini, Daiki?! Kau gila?"

Keto mengarahkan pandangan menyelidik dan menintimidasi Daiki yang sukses membuat Daiki kembali pada kesadarannya untuk melihat bagaimana Chinen telah menangis. Daiki bisa melihat bagaimana Keto langsung mengusap air mata dari Chinen dengan sapu tangan miliknya dengan perasaan khawatir yang sedikit berlebihan.

" kau ini kenapa? Jika orang lain mengganggumu katakan saja padaku! Aku akan memarahi mereka untukmu, dan jika anak ini mengganggumu kau juga bisa mengetik pesan padaku agar aku mengajaknya pergi dan menjauhimu. Bukan malah membentak—apa salah anak ini?"

" a—ku—n"

" CHII!"

Dua pemuda manis berlari mendekati tempat Chinen dan Keto berada, menghentikan kata-kata yang akan Daiki ucapkan.

" mamamama—n"

Chinen langsung berhambur ke pelukan Ryosuke, yang merendahkan tubuhnya. Yana ikut mengusap rambut Chinen dengan lembut, namun matanya menajam saat melihat bahu Chinen yang memerah beralih membiru.

" baby? Kenapa menangis? Apa yang sakit? Chii?"

" mamamama hikss—"

Ryosuke langsung membawa Chinen ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan tangis Chinen dengan pelukan hangat. Matanya membulat seperti milik Yana saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada ke dua bahu Chinen, ia menoleh pada Chinen yang memilih bersembunyi di ceruk lehernya sambil menangis sesenggukan.

" kau—"

'PLAK'  
>Satu tamparan dari Yana mendarat di pipi kanan Keto.<p>

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak kecil?! Bahkan usianya belum genap 3 tahun!?"

" Yana—kau salah—"

Yana langsung menarik Ryosuke yang sudah ikut menangis bersama dengan Chinen. Tidak ada gunanya Keto berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun sama saja, Yana tidak mendengarnya—Keto mendesah, menatap Daiki yang entah mengapa kini sudah seperti patung.

" sekarang bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengejar Yanaku atau aku harus membantumu pulang?"

Tanya Keto.  
>Tidak ada jawaban dari Daiki, pemuda tampan itu nampak kembali berwajah pucat hingga ia limbung jatuh ke tanah sebelum Keto bisa menangkapnya.<p>

" Oh Tuhan! Aku tau jawabannya—"

Guman Keto sambil membawa Daiki pulang.  
>Di rumah Shinya langsung memberi banyak pertanyaan pada Keto yang di jawab pemuda tampan itu dengan sekenanya.<p>

" jawab ibu dengan benar, Ke-chan!"

" aku sudah menjawab dengan benar bu, sampai saat ini aku juga tidak tau keadaan Chinen seperti apa. Yang aku tau bahunya memar kebiruan tadi, dan kau tau ibu? Anakmu yang tidak tau apa-apa ini di tampar kekasihnya!"

Bela Keto saat Shinya mendesak agar anaknya itu memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya.

" AGHHHH!"

Keto dan Shinya saling pandang, beberapa detik kemudian mereka berlari ke kamar Daiki. Kamar yang biasanya rapi kini berubah menjadi lautan serpihan kaca dengan barang-barang berantakan.

" ibu! Kau di sini saja, biar aku yang ke dalam—"

" tapi Ke-chan—"

Keto menggeleng, langsung masuk ke dalam dan mendekati Daiki yang sekarang seperti sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Daiki tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Keto dan terus mencari apa yang ada di kepalanya, bahkan luka di tangannya tidak ia rasakan.

" Daiki! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang kau cari!"

" Keto! Mana anakku?! Mana anakku!?"

Daiki mencengkram lengan Keto sekuat ia mampu. Keto dan Shinya menggeleng tidak mengerti—ini pertama kalinya Daiki menyebut kata anak setelah hampir 3 tahun semenjak kejadian yang membuat Daiki berubah. Daiki melepaskan lengan Keto dan meninggalkan bekas serpihan kaca yang tidak sengaja tertinggal di tangannya dan kini menggores Keto.

" ya tuhan! Kau tidak sadar jika tanganmu—"

Keto tidak bisa berfikir panjang untuk melihat kacaunya Daiki. Ia langsung mencengkram tangan Daiki, dan menariknya ke luar dari kamar untuk menemui Shinya yang entah sejak kapan mulai berlinangan air mata. Shinya memeluk Daiki sambil menangis dan minta maaf pada pemuda tampan itu.  
>Tidak lama setelah mengobati semua luka yang ada di tubuh Keto dan Daiki, Shinya memberikan sebuah foto kecil di mana seorang bayi mungil sedang terlelap di gendongan Ranka. Shinya mengangguk saat Daiki menatapnya penuh tanya, tanpa kata Shinya tau jika Daiki menanyakan tentang anak itu dan Ranka. Beberapa detik kemudian Daiki menangis sejadi-jadinya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.<p>

" apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini?"

Tanya Keto khawatir, ia menoleh ke arah kamarnya di mana saat ini Daiki sedang menangis sendirian. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sifat sepupunya yang tidak terduga.

" semoga ia tidak mendendam pada adikku—"

" tsk, bibi Miyuka memang keterlaluan dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih gila dari pada dendam!"

" YA KE-CHAN!"

Mendengar pekikan Shinya, Keto langsung mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas yang terpenting ibunya tau jika ia mengerti ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal buruk tentang bibinya.

" Gii kemana pula? Apa anak itu masih belum bisa mengatasi masalahnya? Tsk, kalau belum percumah saja aku mendekati Yanaku tercinta—mereka berdua berhutang penjelasan pada Yana agar aku tidak dicampakkan"

Gerutu Keto.

.

.

.

Ryosuke mengompres bahu Chinen dengan penuh perhatian.

" baby—apa yang terjadi, katakan pada mama"

Chinen menatap takut-takut pada Ryosuke.

" papa—pappa—n"

" kau memanggilku papa?"

Chinen menggeleng, ia memeluk leher Ryosuke sambil terisak kembali. Ryosuke menghela nafas dan menepuk punggung Chinen dengan pelan.

" mama tidak marah, mama hanya khawatir dengan Chii. Karna Chii anak mama jadi mama khawatir"

Chinen menatap Ryosuke yang menoleh ke arahnya.

" mama—mama tidak malah?"

" mama marah dan akan menghukum siapapun yang menyakiti Chinen!"

Tegas Ryosuke. Chinen tersenyum langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Ryosuke. Yana yang berada di sofa sedang membereskan kompres menggeleng.

" ninii! Ryosuke! Mana- mana Chii?! Eh?"

Hamao langsung mengecilkan suaranya saat melihat Chinen yang memandangnya sayup-sayup antara satu dua menuju alam bawah sadar ( tidur ). Dengan tertib Hamao mendekati Yana yang memberikan kode untuk mendekatinya.

" entahlah bagaimana Keto bisa melakukan itu pada Chii, yang jelas aku sudah memberinya pelajaran—"

Hamao menatap Yana.

" tidak, mungkin—"

" kenyataannya itu—sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku lelah, Ryo-chan! Kalau butuh aku, aku ada di kamar"

Ryosuke mengangguk.  
>Setelah Yana pergi Hamao menatap Ryosuke dengan tatapan tanya.<p>

" aku juga tidak begitu tau, saat itu kami sedang mencari-cari Chii di taman dan mendengar suara tangisannya yang memanggilku. Chii menangis di depan Keto senpai yang memegang lengan Chii sambil menatap marah pada Daiki senpai yang sepertinya kaget"

" ini tidak benar! Saat Chii menangis apa yang dia panggil"

" mama hiks, papa sakit. Ada apa?"

Hamao menggeleng.

" aku pergi sebentar, katakan pada aniki kalau dia mencariku—aku sedang di luar ok?"

Ryosuke mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Keto tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah ruangan.

" Kyousuke?"

Hamao mengangguk.  
>Keduanya duduk dan bediam beberapa lama untuk menikmati minuman yang mereka pesan.<p>

" tadi—"

" sungguh! Bukan aku! Katakan itu pada Yana, please. Katakan itu hanya salah paham! Saat aku ke taman aku melihat Daiki sedang hilang kendali dan membentak Chii—aku berkata jujur!"

Keto langsung memberikan sumpahnya.  
>Hamao mengerutkan keningnya.<p>

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah rumor tentang Daiki-san benar adanya?"

" EH?"

Tatapan kaget itu teracuhkan dengan ekspresi bingung yang menyelidik di wajah manis Hamao. Pemuda manis itu teerlihat berfikir keras dengan semua ingatan yang ia miliki kemudian kembali menatap Keto yang masih belum mengerti jalan fikiran pemuda yang mencuri seluruh hati sahabatnya itu.

" bahwa anak yang Ranka lahirkan adalah anak Daiki? Daiki menolak kemudian Ranka bunuh diri bersama anak malang itu?"

Hamao mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Keto.  
>Pemuda manis itu bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat bersama dengan orang yang ia kenal dan ia merasa nyaman untuk berbicara atau sekedar berada di sampingnya. Dan Keto sudah tau itu sejak berkencan dengan Yana, meski singkat Keto sudah hampir bisa mengetahui seluruh perilaku orang terdekat Yana. Baginya mencintai seseorang adalah juga mengerti orang-orang di sekeliling orang yang di cintainya dan Keto selalu membuktikan itu.<p>

" Ranka—dia memang berniat bunuh diri, entahlah yang aku tau dia sangat menyayangi bayi mungilnya. Sambil tersenyum dia menemui Daiki dan mengatakan semuanya. Kala itu mereka bertengkar hingga aku melihat Ranka keluar dari rumah sambil membawa bayinya. Dia menangis, beberapa saat kemudian kami mendapatkan kabar tentang kecelakaan yang hanya menyisakan bayi mungil yang terlempar di rerumputan. Tubuh Ranka memang terlihat baik-baik saja, namun setelah operasi ia menghembuskan nafas terahirnya. Hideyoshi-san mengatakan pada kami agar menjaga bayi mungil yang selamat itu selama ia menyiapkan pemakaman untuk putrinya tapi—bayi itu hilang bersama dengan ditemukannya Daiki di sungai…"

" kau gila?! Jadi bayi itu masih—"

" entahlah, Daiki kehilangan akal dan membuang anak itu bersama dengan tubuhnya. Saat kami datang untuk menyelamatkannya bodyguard keluarga Arioka sudah membawa tubuh Daiki yang basah dan pingsan. 1 bulan penuh perjuangan aku dan Gii mencoba mencari dimana bayi itu secara diam-diam namun tak ada yang kami dapatkan kecuali harapan kosong…satu tahun setelah kejadian itu baru aku tau kecelakaan itu sudah di rencanakan oleh bibi Arioka, ia menyuruh seseorang memotong kabel rem mobil milik Ranka dan yang paling sadis adalah bagaimana bibi Arioka masih melihat sebuah kotak yang berada di sisi anaknya saat menarik Daiki dari sungai. Ia sengaja mengabaikan kotak itu meski ia mendengar tangisan seorang bayi—"

Hamao menatap Keto tidak percaya.

" aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya—bibi Arioka bukan seorang ibu yang baik. Aku tau dari seorang bodyguard keluarga Arioka yang merasa bersalah karna telah mengabaikan rasa kemanusiaannya demi uang yang tidak seberapa di bandingkan dengan nyawa seseorang"

Keto memberikan pandangan meyakinkan sebisa mungkin namun ekspresi dari wajah Hamao tidak menunjukkan jika ia perduli dengan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

" sehari sebelum Ranka meninggal, aku dan aniki menemuinya—"

" EH?"

Kini gantian Keto yang menatap tidak percaya pada Hamao.

" bukankah Ranka langsung meninggal di tempat?"

Hamao menggeleng.

" dia terbangun di ruang operasi pengembalian detak jantung. Ia meminta ayahnya untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang—"

" apa yang kau katakan?"

Berpikir sejenak, Hamao menatap Keto.  
>Pemuda manis itu ingin menilai seberapa bisa ia mempercayai pemuda tampan yang melakukan apapun untuk Yana. Hamao mengangguk sembari menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.<p>

" aku tidak tau apa ini benar atau salah jika aku menceritakannya padamu, yang aku tau saat ini aku butuh teman untuk menjernihkan otakku setelah mendengar ceritamu. Aku tau mungkin ini melenceng jauh dari pembahasan awal tadi, namun aku rasa aku harus berbagi denganmu tentang ini"

Keto mengerutkan keningnya, ia memincingkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis yang kini tengah menyesap coklat panas yang hanya menyisakan sedikit kehangatan di lidahnya. Keto menerka-nerka apa yang ingin Hamao katakan namun melihat ekspresi serius Hamao ia kemudian menunggu.

" Ranka—dia menginap di rumah keluarga Yamada saat setelah ia tau ia hamil. Dia memohon padaku untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di manapun. Ia mengikutiku seharian hingga ke rumah keluarga Yamada. Bukannya di usir, kau tau bagaimana tingkah polos seorang Ryosuke jadi aku tidak harus menceritakan bagian itu padamu—"

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk faham.  
>Meski hanya baru mengenal Ryosuke sebentar namun melihat bagaimana keseharian pemuda manis itu bersama kekasihnya, Keto cukup mengerti tingkah polosnya.<p>

"—Ryo-chan orang pertama yang menghalangi Ranka untuk mengahiri hidupnya, entahlah apa yang terjadi hanya saja saat aku melihat bekas luka di tangan Ryo-chan, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia berebut pisau dengan Ranka hingga dia sendiri yang harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif karna kekurangan darah. Setelah sadar, Ryo-chan memohon pada Ranka agar tetap memberi kesempatan pada bayi di dalam kandungannya untuk bernafas bersama dengan Ryo-chan nantinya. Janji itu terpenuhi, Ranka bilang bayinya harus lahir premature karna komplikasi yang dimiliki oleh sang ibu. Ryo-chan sangat menantikan kehadiran bayi itu hingga di pertengahan operasi Sato sensei mengatakan bayinya membutuhkan darah Rh mins yang kebetulan persediaan sudah habis digunakan untuk operasi sebelumnya. Menunggu pasokan donor memerlukan waktu 1 hari sedangkan mereka membutuhkan segera untuk menolong sang bayi, mendengar itu Ryo-chan langsung meminta Sato sensei untuk memakai darahnya. Pertolongan Ryo-chan tidak sia-sia, Ranka dan bayinya selamat namun Ryo-chan harus mengalami koma. Tidak seharusnya ia memberikan darahnya saat ia juga membutuhkannya, sumsum tulang belakangnya mulai bermasalah lagi mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa sadar setelah mendonor. Kami tidak memberitahu Ranka, kami tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya—kami mengatakan jika Ryo-chan berlibur dan mengucapkan selamat untuk bayinya. Sebulan kami tidak tau apa-apa yang terjadi pada Ranka hingga ia menelfonku sambil menangis mengatakan dia akan membesarkan anaknya bersamaku. Perlu kau ketahui, jauh sebelum Ranka bertemu denganmu, aku dan Ranka sudah berpacaran saat di Okinawa-kampung halamanku- dia menangis, bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia terkekeh menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya di telfon. Bagaimana ia tidak mempercayai rumor tentang kalian bertiga dan justru masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian hingga aku mendengarnya berteriak"

" tidak mungkin—"

Hamao mengangkat bahunya singkat.

" 2 hari setelah itu aku mendengar bahwa ia sudah tau semuanya dari Sato sensei dan memaksa ayahnya itu untuk mengoprasi dirinya dan memberikan apa saja yang Ryosuke butuhkan saat kemungkinan ia tidak tertolong..Ranka tidak tertolong dan memberikan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk menyelamatkan Ryo…setelah operasi itu, kami membawa Ryosuke keluar jepang selama satu bulan—awalnya Sato sensei tidak memberitahu siapa pendonor untuk Ryosuke namun karna desakan dari aniki ahirnya ia mau mengatakannya. Itu Ranka"

Baik Keto ataupun Hamao tidak ada yang berniat melanjutkan percakapan, mereka terdiam beberapa lama hingga sebuah panggilan masuk ke phonsel Keto memecahkan suasana. Hamao mengangguk saat Keto meminta ijin untuk menjawabnya.

" mosh—n"

" _tuan, ini saya Hiroshi"_

" Hiro-san? Ada apa? Ini—"

" _Gii-san mabuk berat, dia sedikit mengacau di club—"_

Keto menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

" Gii? Apa lagi yang dia lakukan? kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan otakku? Ya sudah, aku akan segera ke sana"

Keto bangkit.

" kenapa aku harus menjadi orang waras satu-satunya di saat seperti ini?"

" ada apa?"

" Gii membuat masalah—"

Hamao mengikuti langkah Keto yang keluar dari caffe.

" Astaga! Aku lupa kalau tidak bawa mobil?! Kenapa sial sekali aku?!"

Gerutu Keto sambil mencoba menelfon beberapa taksi.

" pakai saja mobilku, aku akan mengantarkanmu—"

Bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh, Keto tersenyum penuh semangat merebut kunci di tangan Hamao.  
>Gii terlihat buruk dengan wajah penuh luka akibat di keroyok beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu akan kelakuannya. Keto memijat pelipisnya sambil terus berguman.<p>

" kenapa aku terlalu baik harus ikut campur dan memikirkan masalah kalian?! Kalian benar-benar berhutang bersujud di depan Yana ku agar aku tidak jadi putus dengannya—aiss "

Guman Keto sambil merangkul Gii.  
>Hamao mengikuti langkah Keto yang merangkul Gii masuk kesebuah apartemen mewah dengan warna dasar hitam dan putih. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Keto membaringkan Gii.<p>

" astaga!? Kenapa dia tidak menyimpan obat-obatan? Mao! Aku pakai mobilmu untuk mencarinya di rumah, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini dari pada aku harus ke supermarket di dekat stasiun. Tak apa kan?"

" ta—eum"

Hamao hanya bisa mengangguk melihat bagaimana frustasinya wajah Keto saat ini. Setelah Keto pergi Hamao berusaha membersihkan darah di sekitar wajah Gii, sedikit berjengit saat merasakan mantelnya berbunyi-

" oh! Aku lupa jika aku membeli perban anti septic dan beberapa hal lain untuk Chii—sepertinya berguna juga, biarlah Keisuke pergi. Aku tidak tau nomor phonselnya—"

Perlahan wajah Gii sudah kembali bersih meski memar masih terlihat namun darah sudah tersumbat dengan adanya perban. Hamao tersenyum, ia membantu Gii melepas pakaian yang Gii pakai dan mencarikan pakaian yang layak sedapat mungkin. Ada cucian yang masih belum di masukan di lemari jadi Hamao tidak perlu membuka-buka lemari untuk mencari pakaian untuk Gii.  
>Lama Hamao terdiam memandangi Gii,<p>

.

.

**From : 9428832-**

**Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen Gii sekarang.  
>Di rumahku—aku tidak tau ini akan menjadi buruk atau tidak<br>karna aku menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku saat Yana menerima  
>cintaku jadi aku mengatakan ini—<br>Keadaan rumahku kacau, bibi Yuka dan paman Arioka datang  
>mereka menekan Daiki untuk kesekian kalinya.<br>Ahh! Aku bisa gila, mereka benar-benar bukan orang tua yang baik  
>tolong jaga Gii untuk sementara<br>kalau kau takut, kirim pesan saja pada no ini (873298732-) dia akan  
>datang secepatnya. Tenang saja, dia bodyguard kepercayaanku<strong>

.

.

" aku yakin—ada sesuatu yang harus di luruskan"

Guman Hamao.  
>Hamao mencari tempat untuk ia tidur dan menemukan sofa di depan TV. Setelah mengecilkan suara TV, pemuda manis itu mulai memainkan phonselnya. Hamao mencari tau berita tentang kejadian 3 tahun kebelakang. Berita tentang menghilangnya Daiki dari dunia tarik suara, kematian Ranka, dan penemuan bayi—pemuda manis itu menggeleng keras-keras saat memdapati pikiran tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah mengaitkan semua kejadian.<p>

" tidak mungkin!"

Wajah tegang itu semakin terlihat saat melihat beberapa fakta yang fans unggah tentang Daiki. Hingga larut garis wajah itu mulai terlihat merenggang di tandai deru halus helaan nafas. Manik kucing itu tertutup dengan kelopak indah yang memberikan keindahan untuk sang pemilik—Hamao tertidur dengan i-pad miliknya yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mencium lantai marmer di bawahnya.

.

.

.

" Yuka, mengertilah sedikit. Daiki sedang tidak bisa diganggu!"

" kau yang mengerti! Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main! Daiki benar-benar membuatku kesal! Sahamku turun karna kelakuannya membentak anak kecil beredar di dunia maya!"

Miyuka benar-benar marah pada apa yang ia lihat.  
>Ia melihat bagaimana Daiki nampak seperti pemuda kesetanan yang memakan anak orang. Miyuka marah bukan karna kelakuan Daiki memang tidak baik namun ia marah besar karna saham yang ia miliki merosot setelah video tentang anaknya tersebar. Malam-malam ia membangunkan Daiki yang baru saja bisa tenang dan menamparnya dengan kekuatan penuh.<p>

" aku bilang lupakan wanita jalang itu! Dan anak itu bukan anakmu! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu di hadapan mama dan wanita itu!"

Air mata Daiki kini meleleh.

" bibi! Hentikan!"

Keiji menatap Keto dengan tatapan datarnya.

" sudahlah sayang ini sudah kejadian lama, jangan di ungkit lagi"

Miyuka tidak mendengar apa yang suaminya katakan, ia memilih menatap wajah anaknya yang siapa saja akan memandang wajah itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

" apa kau menganggap anak itu anakmu? Anakmu sudah mati! Kau yang sudah membunuhnya dengan menenggelamkannya di sungai! Kau ingat itu?! Jadi jangan salahkan mama atas semua yang terjadi padamu. Wanita jalang itu telah merenggut semua ketenaranmu dengan bunuh diri, kau harus melupakan wanita itu dan bayimu! Kau mengerti!?"

Bentak Miyuka.  
>'PLAK'<br>Shinya menampar adiknya untuk yang pertama kali, ia menangisi kelakuan adiknya yang benar-benar di luar batas sebagai seorang manusia.

" apakah kau masih seorang manusia? Apakah Yuka yang ku kenal telah menjadi iblis sekeji itu? Bahkan iblis saja masih mengasihi darah dagingnya sendiri. Keiji! Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukannya kau suami wanita ini? Kenapa kau tidak menamparnya? Kenapa kau tidak memarahinya? Dia sudah keterlaluan!"

" neesan—"

Keiji menatap Shinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

" katakan padanya untuk jangan pernah kembali lagi kerumah ini jika masih ingin merusak kedamaian di sini. Kalau kalian tidak ingin mengakui Daiki sebagai anak kalian, anggap saja dia adik Ke-chan! Anggap saja dia anakku, dan jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi dengan saham-saham yang tidak jelas itu!"

Shinya menarik tubuh Miyuka dan Keiji keluar kamar Keto meninggalkan Daiki dan Keto yang terdiam.

" Keto—apa benar yang wanita itu katakan? Apa benar aku—aku membunuh Ranka dan anakku?"

" itu tidak benar…"

Keto menepuk pundak Daiki pelan.

" aku—aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolak bayi itu. Mama memaksaku untuk berakting layaknya aku tidak menerimanya. Hari itu—aku melihat air mata Ranka untuk pertama dan terahir kalinya—Har —itu aku juga mendengar tangisan anakku untuk pertama dan terahir kalinya…ini semua gila!"

" Dai—"

" tinggalkan aku! Aku ingin sendiri!"

Helaan nafas yang entah keberapa kali yang Keto lakukan, ia mengangguk setelah berpesan agar Daiki tidak menghancurkan kamarnya dan berbuat yang macam-macam. Ia menoleh pada phonsel yang sedari tadi bergetar lirih.

" moshi—moss—"

" _kali ini kau membalasku dengan tidak membalas pesanku?"_

" EH?"

Keto melihat id sang pemanggil untuk memastikan orang yang memanggilnya bukan bayangan.

" Yana—k"

" _aku sudah menunggumu 5 menit di luar rumahmu! Cepat keluar atau aku akan pergi"_

" EH?"

'PIIIPPPPPP'  
>Keto segera berlari keluar rumahnya, ia melihat Yana berdiri di samping mobil merah miliknya. Pemuda manis itu mengenakan mantel putih dengan kaos nick V yang ditutupi syall.<p>

" kau yakin hanya akan menggunakan pakaian itu saja?"

" EH?"

Yana tidak memberikan Keto kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mendorong masuk ke mobil. Yana tersenyum melihat Keto menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, perlahan Yana melepas syall miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Keto.

" tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai"

" Yana—kita mau kemana? Dan ada apa ini?"

Sebelum menyalakan mobil Yana masih sempat mencium bibir Keto membuat pemuda tampan itu benar-benar kaget.  
>Tidak ada suara selain suara mesin kendaraan yang menghiasi malam itu. Beberapa kali Yana meminta Keto untuk menutup matanya sekedar istirahat namun pemuda tampan itu masih saja membuka matanya dan mengamati wajah Yana yang terlihat damai dengan konsentrasi pada jalanan. 2 jam perjalanan ahirnya Yana menepikan mobilnya kesebuah villa di pinggir pantai yang sepi. Saat keluar dari mobil Keto menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencoba melihat lingkungan, sepi hanya rumah yang ada di hadapannya satu satunya benda beton yang bisa ia lihat.<p>

" masuklah, aku akan memasukkan mobil dahulu"

" aku ingin masuk bersamamu, apa lagi aku tidak tau tempat apa ini"

Yana tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
>Rumah yang merupakan villa cantik milik keluarga Kyousuke berisikan barang-barang dengan kaca. Keto bisa melihat laut dengan sesukanya mengingat dinding yang menghadap laut adalah kaca yang di rancang khusus untuk membangun suatu rumah. Keto menoleh saat Yana menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat dengan senyum yang Keto butuhkan untuk mengisi setiap kehidupannya. Keto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memeluk Yana yang berdiri di sampingnya.<p>

" aku masih membawa cangkir coklat, Ke—"

" biarkan, ijinkan aku memelukmu meski hanya sebentar—aku mohon"

Keto memeluk Yana dengan erat menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Yana. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum meletakkan cangkir yang ia bawa di meja, ia berusaha membalik tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Keto. Keto memang lebih tinggi darinya tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang ini, ia lebih tinggi dari Keto.

" sebegitu melelahkannya kah hari ini sehingga kau memelukku seperti anak kecil? Seperti Chii memeluk Ryosuke"

Yana mengusap rambut pirang Keto dan tersenyum lirih. Membiarkan Keto menikmati pelukannya mencoba mengurangi beban pemuda tampan yang kini nampak seperti bayi posesif.

" maafkan aku yang telah menamparmu, aku hanya kaget dan khawatir terhadap Chii—maafkan aku"

Kali ini Keto bisa melihat pandangan menyesal dari Yana, ia melihat Yana mencoba mengusap lembut wajahnya dengan tangan halus yang selalu menjadi mimpi Keto. Keto tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yana.

" apa aku bermimpi? Bermimpi bahwa orang yang aku cintai menyentuh wajahku?"

" EH?!"

Wajah memerah, rona malu-malu yang menghiasi pipi dan ekspresi Yana adalah hal yang paling Keto impikan. Keto menempelkan tangan Yana untuk tetap berada di pipinya setelah menciumnya membuat wajah Yana memerah laksana tomat matang.

" kau cantik jika sedang blushing!"

" aku tamppp—eummppp"

Keto menyesap bibir Yana hingga dalam, tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaos neck v pemuda manis itu menyelusuri tubuh mulus kekasihnya. Bibir, pipi, leher semuanya tidak ada yang Keto beri tanda. Pemuda tampan itu menyesap setiap inci tubuh kekasihnya yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada.

" Ke—"

" kau percaya padaku? Aku mencintaimu"

" Keto—"

" ijinkan aku menunjukkan perasaanku padamu—"

Tidak ada penolakan atau apapun dari Yana saat tangan nakal Keto menemukan sesuatu miliknya, ia sedikit memekik saar Keto menggengamnya. Keto mencari sembarang tempat yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk bertumpu, ia juga memperlakukan Yana dengan lembut hingga pemuda manis itu tidak sadar jika sesuatu milik Keto sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya.

" aghh~ sakiiit"

" benarkah? Maaf—"

Keto menghentikan aksinya menunggu Yana terbiasa, perlahan ia mengalihkan perhatian Yana dengan mencium pemuda manis itu sembari tetap memberikan dorongan pada sesuatu miliknya untuk memasuki tubuh Yana semakin dalam dan dalam lagi hingga pemuda manis itu meleguh tak tertahankan. Keto menyudahi permainannya saat tidak sengaja melihat jam di sudut ruangan menunjukkan waktu pukul 05.00, ia menoleh pada sosok Yana yang berada di bawahnya dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri peluh dan cairan cinta milik mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi bersama Yana.

.

.

.

Ryosuke berkali-kali menguap tidak jelas saat menemani Chinen bermain di taman.

" Chiii—kau tidak mengantuk? Aku masih ingin tidur"

Chinen justru menertawai Ryosuke dan melemparkan bola yang ia tendang-tendang.  
>Ryosuke tersenyum dan menendang balik bola pelastik milik Chinen membuat jagoan kecilnya itu memekik kegirangan karna Ryosuke bisa memberikan serangan.<p>

" mama lempal bolanaa! Maca mama kalah caama anak kecil?"

" YAAA anak nakal terima ini!"

" mamamaa kalah-mama kalah!"

Teriakan Chinen begitu membahana membuka keheningan pagi. Ryosuke tersenyum mengikuti permainan yang menguntungkan untuk anaknya. Ia juga ikut tertawa, pura-pura menyesal saat bolanya tidak mengenai Chinen atau apapun yang bisa membuat balita mungil itu tertawa senang. Hingga Chinen menujukkan kebolehannya dengan menendang ke segala arah dan saat bola menghilang Chinen dan Ryosuke mendengarkan bola plastic itu menghantam seseorang dengan keras.

" Chii, kalau orangnya galak dan berbadan besar kau siap-siap lari ok?"

Chinen mengangguk mengerti kode dari Ryosuke, saat keduanya bersiap lari sosok pemuda tampan muncul dari balik bunga krisan dengan bola yang ada di tangannya.

" senpai?"

" papa!"

Ryosuke dan Daiki sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok mungil Chinen yang berjalan dengan imutnya ke arah Daiki.

" Chii—?"

" mama, papa, Chii cuka kalian—n"

Kerjapan mata Ryosuke menandakan bagaimana pemuda itu tengah memproses otaknya untuk menyadari sesuatu.

" Oh Tuhan! Chii, cepat kesini! Maafkan aku sunbae, Chii memang begitu—Chinen, mama bilang kembali, sekarang!"

Penegasan dari Ryosuke membuat Chinen membalik tubuhnya dan kembali ke arah Ryosuke. Chinen terlihat tidak senang, dengan perintah Ryosuke yang terkesan dadakan. Bocah mungil itu langsung meminta pemuda manis yang menjadi mamanya untuk menggendongnya.

" mama?"

Ryosuke mengangguk.

" kau laki-laki?"

Tanya Daiki bingung. Ryosuke tersenyum sambil mengusap keringat di rambut Chinen yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh Ryosuke.

" memang seorang pria tidak bisa menjadi seorang mama? Jika itu untuk Chii, menjadi mamapun aku tak apa. Karna dia anakku—eh? Senpai? Tidak biasanya kau di sini? Kenapa wajahmu telihat berantakan?"

" benarkah?"

Ryosuke mengangguk.

" mama—Chii mau papa—"

Bisik Chinen.  
>Ryosuke menoleh ke arah Chinen bingung.<p>

" papa? Bukannya mama juga papa?"

Tanya Ryosuke bingung.  
>Chinen menggeleng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Ryosuke yang membuat pemuda manis itu tampak kewalahan.<p>

" dia memanggilku papa"

" EH?"

Daiki mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chinen yang di sambut gembira oleh balita itu. Chinen tersenyum senang di gendongan Daiki.

" papa cudah tidak malah lagi cama Chii?"

" Ya? Apa anakku pernah bertemu denganmu senpai?"

Daiki mengangguk.  
>Keduanya berjalan lirih menelusuri jalan setapak dengan Chii yang ada di gendongan Daiki.<p>

" beberapa kali dia datang ke tempatku—dan aku cukup terhibur karnanya, dan maaf karna telah menyakiti anakmu kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tau mengapa aku bisa sebegitu marahnya saat melihat Chii dan mendengarnya memanggilku papa"

Ryosuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

" kalau begitu ceritanya aku tidak akan marah. Tapi lain kali, tolong jangan bentak Chii—karna aku tidak ingin mengajari dia menjadi anak yang kasar"

Daiki mengangguk.  
>Ada kedamaian yang kedua pemuda itu rasakan saat berjalan bersama mengitari taman. Baik Daiki ataupun Ryosuke, keduanya hanya ingin menikmati suasana pagi bersama dengan Chii.<p>

" aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya membesarkan seorang anak—melihatnya tumbuh, berjalan, memanggilku dengan manis—semuanya, aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar dan merasakannya"

Ryosuke sedikit terkekeh.

" sangat menyenangkan!"

Pekik Ryosuke penuh semangat.  
>Daiki tersenyum mendengarkan cerita yang Ryosuke katakan, bagaimana mengurus Chinen saat harus les atau saat harus ikut ekstrakulikuler. Bagaimana Chinen memanggilnya 'mama' bukan 'papa' semua Ryosuke ceritakan.<p>

" aku kehilangan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untukku—"

" kenapa?"

Daiki menggeleng sambil menyesap wangi strawberry Chinen.

" karna aku begitu egois—"

Tidak ada yang bisa Ryosuke katakan jika sudah tentang perasaan, karna seingat Ryosuke pelajaran yang 2 kakaknya berikan belum sampai ketaraf perasaan orang lain.  
>Ryosuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum.<p>

" ada alasan yang membuat seseorang menjadi egois, dan itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia orang itu sendiri"

" Yamada?"

" senpai harus mencari kesempatan itu agar senpai tidak lagi menyesal. Senpai bilang kesempatan itu hilang karna ke egoisan senpai, berarti sekarang senpai harus mencarinya dengan keegoisan senpai juga! Aku yakin jika senpai memang bersungguh-sungguh kesempatan itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang, hanya sedang bersembunyi untuk memberikan kejutan indah untuk senpai. Jemputlah kesempatan itu!"

Daiki menatap Ryosuke dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, pemuda manis itu mengenakan piama motif kura-kura dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala bebek. Rambut coklat yang tak tertata rapi yang memberikannya kesan manis di mata Daiki.

" mama—Chii lapal"

Lirih Chinen sambil melihat ke arah Ryosuke.

" tsk, ya sudah—ayo, Chii tidak makan dari kemarin sore karna banyak menangis sih"

Protes Ryosuke.  
>Chinen menggeleng saat pemuda manis di samping Daiki mengaraahkan tangan untuk memintanya kembali ke dalam gendongannya. Chinen justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Daiki sambil terus menggeleng.<p>

" Chii mau makan cama papaa"

Ryosuke mengerjapkan matanya bingung lalu menoleh ke arah Daiki takut-takut.

" Chii, kasihan senpai jika harus menghabiskan waktu untukmu—"

Daiki merasakan gelengan kuat di sekitar bahunya, entah mengapa ia merasakan senang saat mendapati Chinen memeluknya erat.

" tak apa, aku pun berjalan-jalan sekaligus sarapan nanti"

" sungguh!?"

" kalau kau tidak keberatan—"

Ryosuke mengangguk semangat.  
>Pertama melihat rumah di hadapannya Daiki mengerutkan keningnya, sebuah rumah mungil dengan tumbuhan yang mengelilingi, garasi kecil yang muat dengan 3 mobil hanya berisikan satu mobil berwarna putih yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Beberapa sepeda dengan satu sepeda kecil khas anak-anak menghiasi bagasi. Letak rumah itu tidak jauh dari taman sehingga Daiki ataupun Ryosuke memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Setelah tiba di dalam rumah, Chinen menunjukkan semua mainannya dan mengajak Daiki untuk bermain bersama sebelum Ryosuke selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Ryosuke meminta Chinen untuk memeriksa telephone rumah dan memencet play saat ada sesuatu yang berkedip menandakan sebuah pesan.<p>

" **Pesan satu : 001, time : 05.20 ;** Ryo-chan? Kau sudah bangun?! Awas saja kalau kau belum bangun, Chii belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin. Ingat! Buatkan dia bubur, dan kau—awas kalau aku tau kau hanya makan telur dan ramen! Sudah ya nanti aniki belikan susu baru"

Suara manis Yana terdengar lembut dan mengancam membuat Ryosuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat ramen dan telur. Ia mengambil sayuran di kulkas dan memutuskan membuat nasi goreng.

" **Pesan dua : 002, time : 05.34 ; **Ryosuke Yamada! Demi apapun aku kesal padamu! Bangun! Kau harus masak sendiri! Chinen harus di obati! Kau menakutiku dengan tidak mengangkat phonselmu! Kalau kau dengar pesan ini cepat telephone aku!"

Ryosuke langsung menoleh ke arah Chinen yang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa phonsel dari kamarnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi Chinen sebelum anaknya itu kembali ke pada Daiki yang menatapnya sedikit takjub.

" tidak di angkat? Ya sudahlah, aku kirim pesan saja"

Setelah mengirim pesan untuk Hamao, Ryosuke kembali meneruskan kegiatannya untuk membuat sarapan. Daiki tertawa bersama Chinen saat keduanya saling menggelitik dan berlari kecil-kecilan untuk saling balas kelitikan.

" Chiii, Senpai! Sarapan sudah siap!"

" yeeeeee!"

Ryosuke menggeleng saat melihat bagaimana Chinen tertawa menghampirinya. Ia memberikan semangkuk bubur untuk Chinen yang langsung dilahap dengan semangat balita mungil itu. Daiki mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chinen yang berhasil memakan makanannya sendiri tanpa butuh bantuan dari orang lain.

" kenapa senpai tidak makan? Apa aku harus memasak yang lain?"

Daiki menggeleng.

" tidak perlu, aku menyukainya. Kau mengajari Chii dengan baik—"

" tentu! Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyuapi Chii, tapi karna kadang tidak punya waktu ninii dan nii-chan mengajarinya makan sendiri. Chii termasuk anak yang pandai! Dia bisa melakukannya serba sendiri dan itu sangat imut"

Bagaimana Ryosuke menceritakan tentang Chinen, semua bagian itu membuat suatu yang hangat dan menyenangkan menghinggapi perasaan Daiki. Daiki merasa nyaman dan seakan ia benar-benar lupa akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.  
>Setelah sarapan Chinen mengajak Ryosuke dan Daiki untuk pergi ke supermarket.<p>

" baby—aku benar-benar bingung padamu, kenapa kau mengajak kami pergi?"

" mama, papa Chii mohon catu kali aja. Chii mau jalan-jalan baling mama-papa, Chii tidak pelnah beljalan belcama kalian beldua"

Ada rasa sakit yang hinggap di dada Ryosuke dan Daiki, melihat Chii menundukkan kepala dengan permohonan yang lirih membuat kedua pemuda itu termenung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ryosuke tersenyum mensejajarkan tingginya pada tinggi Chinen.

" maafkan aku—"

Chinen mengangkat kepalanya, bocah kecil itu terlalu pintar untuk menyadari situasi. Ia menyadari bagaimana ia membuat Ryosuke merasa bersalah, dan Chinen tidak ingin perasaan itu yang dimiliki Ryosuke. Chinen menggeleng lalu tersenyum, mencium pipi Ryosuke.

" mama cenapa? Ah! Mama tidak acik, Chii mau pelgi ambil bola duluuu kita main bola! Papa, eh paman boleh pulang"

Ryosuke menatap kepergian anaknya dengan tatapan bersalah.

" kenapa?"

" entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chii. Bagaimanapun ia menganggapku mama, pada kenyataannya dia membutuhkan keluarga seperti keluarga normal lainnya. Aku merasa bersalah untuknya, aku belum bisa memberikan itu semua padanya"

" kalau boleh tau, dimana mamanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Daiki, Ryosuke hanya bisa menggeleng.

" entahlah—mungkin suatu saat nanti wanita itu akan menyesal telah membuangnya padaku. Chii bukan aib yang harus dibuang. Chii adalah harta yang patut dijaga melebihi apapun"

.

.

.

Gii memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat, sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam di samping tempat tidurnya.

" aiss, berisik sekali! Apa Keto mengganti nada dering phonselnya? Aiss—kemana dia?"

Dengan langkah gontai dan sedikit jengkel dengan suara yang ia yakini keluar dari phonsel bukan miliknya, Gii berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Ke adaan TV masih menyala dengan seorang yang tertidur di depannya. Dengan kesal Gii mematikan TV langsung dari tombol power dan memasang wajah kesalnya yang seketika menghilang saat menyadari siapa yang tengah tertidur dengan phonsel yang berkedip menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

" Kyousuke?"

Gii memukul kepalanya pelan, ia benar-benar berharap jika apa yang dia lihat bukanlah mimpi belaka. Pelan Gii mengamati wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap di sofa miliknya.

" benar—ini dia—tapi kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Hamao sedikit menggeliat, ia mencoba memincingkan matanya untuk melihat phonsel di tangannya. Sedikit mengerjap hingga kesadarannya sudah hampir setengah.

" dia sudah bangun? Tumben sekali—EH?!"

Wajah Hamao langsung terlihat berbeda saat menyadari Gii memandanginya intens, secara reflex ia berdiri hingga tingginya bisa sejajar dengan Gii.

" ka—kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" anu—eum—aa Keisuke-san sedang pulang jadi aku di sini—anu—"

Hamao berpikir keras untuk berbicara jelas pada Gii yang sepertinya enggan memberinya respon karna lebih memilih menikmati ekspresi Hamao.

" Aghh—"

Sedikit mengutuk pusing yang mendera kepalanya Gii memegangi kepalanya.  
>Hamao yang melihat Gii mengaduh langsung mendekat dengan wajah yang khawatir.<p>

" kau tak apa? Apa perlu ku kompres lagi? Atau aku buatkan sup?"

Suara khawatir Hamao terasa begitu melegakan dan menyenangkan untuk Gii, pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Hamao benar-benar perduli padanya setelah kejadian tempo hari. Hamao memintanya untuk duduk dan berlari mengambil beberapa makanan—

" maafkan aku—aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Hamao menoleh pada Gii, pemuda manis itu bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan tulus dari mata Gii yang tertujukan padanya.

" lupakan saja, aku ingin melupakannya—Keisuke-kun juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya"

" dia—jadi kau tau perasaanku?"

Tanya Gii sambil berdiri menatap Hamao.  
>Hamao mengangguk.<p>

" bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak lama?"

Anggukan dari Hamao membuat Gii mengusap kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing mendadak, Hamao langsung memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Gii.

" lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Tangan Hamao mengambang di dekat tubuh Gii, tidak lama setelah Gii menatap tangannya Hamao langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Hamao menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng sekilas—

" aku mencintai orang lain—"

Kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan, baik Hamao atau Gii keduanya merasakan sakit akan kata-kata yang Hamao ucapkan. Hamao terseyum mencoba menutupi luka yang tengah menganga di dalam dadanya, ia menyampingkan rasa sakit yang ia peroleh dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Gii? Pemuda tampan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hamao, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda manis yang kali ini tengah berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel.

" carilah orang lain, dan tentunya bukan aku—karna aku sudah mencintai seseorang"

" kau menolakku, apa karna kata-kataku waktu itu? Apa karna apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu?"

Hamao menggeleng.

" aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi, aku sudah menganggap hari itu tidak ada—aku permisi"

Sepeninggal Hamao, Gii berteriak keras bahkan Hamao yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya mendengar bagaimana Gii memanggil namanya dan mengatakan mencintainya.

" _maafkan aku, Gii—biarlah cinta ini hanya untukku. Biarlah hanya aku yang merasakannya, kau pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Semoga reader suka, meski kali ini author menggunakan latar belakang yang berbeda tapi aku harap reader memberikan respon untuk kelanjutannya.**

**#BOW90**


	6. Chapter 6

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

Warning! 17+

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Berharap reader bisa menemukan pesan tersembunyi di alur ini kkkk

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

.

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Hamao mengambang di dekat tubuh Gii, tidak lama setelah Gii menatap tangannya Hamao langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Hamao menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng sekilas—

" aku mencintai orang lain—"

Kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan, baik Hamao atau Gii keduanya merasakan sakit akan kata-kata yang Hamao ucapkan. Hamao terseyum mencoba menutupi luka yang tengah menganga di dalam dadanya, ia menyampingkan rasa sakit yang ia peroleh dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Gii? Pemuda tampan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hamao, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda manis yang kali ini tengah berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel.

" carilah orang lain, dan tentunya bukan aku—karna aku sudah mencintai seseorang"

" kau menolakku, apa karna kata-kataku waktu itu? Apa karna apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu?"

Hamao menggeleng.

" aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi, aku sudah menganggap hari itu tidak ada—aku permisi"

Sepeninggal Hamao, Gii berteriak keras bahkan Hamao yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya mendengar bagaimana Gii memanggil namanya dan mengatakan mencintainya.

" _maafkan aku, Gii—biarlah cinta ini hanya untukku. Biarlah hanya aku yang merasakannya, kau pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 " Open Your Mind"**

.

.

.

" _mama dimana? Mama! Mama"_

Ryosuke melihat Chinen berjalan di dalam ruang kosong sendirian, di ruang kosong tanpa cahaya.

" Chiii! Mama disini nak!"

" _Mamamama!"_

Berkali-kali Ryosuke menyahut, berkali-kali Ryosuke berlari mencoba mendekati Chinen. Berkali pula pemuda manis itu menemukan tubuhnya terjatuh jauh dari Chinen.

" _MAMA! Chii takuut! Mama dimana?"_

Jelas Chinen di depannya, namun ia tidak bisa menggapai Chinen. Hingga ia menangis meraung dan memekik memanggil Ryosuke saat orang-orang yang tidak Ryosuke kenal mulai menarik dan membawa Chinen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah imut Chinen hilang tak berbekas, berganti dengan wajah penuh dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan kerinduan.  
>Ryosuke menggeleng, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat ekspresi anak yang telah ia besarkan sejak anak itu berusia kurang dari 1 tahun. Dari seorang bayi mungil yang ia temukan di sungai hingga menjadi seorang balita imut dan menggemaskan berusia 3 tahun yang kini menjadi salah satu tujuan hidupnya.<p>

" CHII! CHINEN!"

'BRAKK!'  
>Hamao dan Yana berlari mendekati Ryosuke yang terlihat baru saja bangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Pemuda manis itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.<p>

" baby? Ada apa?"

" mama agetin Chii caja!"

Mendengar suara imut Chinen, Ryosuke langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Di sana Chinen sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan imut dan sedikit kesal padanya.

" Chii? Chiiii mama menyayangimu! Jangan pergi!"

" aagghh mamamaa?"

Ryosuke tidak mendengarkan rintihan dari Chinen yang merasa sakit saat Ryosuke memeluknya begitu erat. Hamao dan Yana mengerutkan keningnya melihat adegan mengharukan yang Ryosuke perlihatkan pada mereka.

" lepaskan Chii dan cepatlah mandi! Kalau tidak kau akan terlambat"

Ucapan Hamao membuat Ryosuke mengangguk.  
>Sebelum pergi dengan Hamao, Ryosuke menatap Chinen yang berada di gendongan Yana. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang timbul dari mimpinya tadi pagi.<p>

" kenapa menatap anakmu seperti itu?"

" entahlah, semoga saja mimpiku tadi malam bukan firasat buruk"

Hamao sedikit memelankan laju kendaraannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ryosuke sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kembali dengan konsentrasi pada jalanan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Hamao melihat Ryosuke seperti orang lain yang sedang berpikir layaknya orang dewasa yang memiliki banyak beban.

" orang-orang tidak ku kenal membawa Chii dariku—mereka membuat Chi berubah menjadi penuh kesakitan…aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

" itu hanya bunga tidur, Ryo-chan!"

" aku harap begitu"

Hingga usianya 20an tahun ia tidak pernah melihat Ryosuke serius, dan kali ini Ryosuke benar-benar seperti ketakutan.

" apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" entahlah, nii-chan. Aku hanya takut jika Chii benar-benar meninggalkanku"

" tidak akan—"

" bagaimana jika keluarganya menemukan dia?"

Dengan seketika Hamao menginjak rem kuat-kuat hingga membuat keduanya sedikit membentur daskbord kalau tidak mengenakan sabuk pelindung. Hamao menatap Ryosuke yang sama sekali tidak meruba ekspresinya.

" keluarganya?"

Ryosuke mengangguk.

" jika benar itu adalah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Chii harus hanyut di sungai, itu akan menjadi kekuatan mereka mengambil Chii dariku meski secara sah dia adalah anakku. Dan aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan Chii jauh dari keluarganya—apa yang harus aku lakukan, nii-chan?"

Hamao terdiam.  
>Ada beberapa kesimpulan yang ada di otaknya namun ia belum bisa memberikan dan mengatakan jika itu adalah kesimpulan final. Untuk sekarang, ia tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menjelaskan kesimpulan yang ada di otaknya. Hamao menepuk pundak Ryosuke dengan pelan sebelum menjalankan kembali mobilnya.<p>

" kau benar-benar tidak seperti Ryo-chan yang ku kenal, Chii pasti tidak akan melupakanmu begitu saja. Ingat! Meski Chii masih kecil tapi dia anak yang hebat dan cerdas"

" benarkah?"

Ryosuke sedikit mulai kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, Hamao mengangguk.  
>Setelah tiba di kampus Hamao dan Ryosuke berpisah. Hamao berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan notepad yang ada di tangannya.<p>

" benar-benar sulit di percaya—"

Guman Hamao saat membaca fanspage di layar browsernya.

.

.

.

.

Coment

**Milkychat : TT aku kira benar-benar itu anak mereka berdua**

**Dai-sama : OH! Tidak mungkin!? Apakah ini bayimu, Ran-sama?**

**Yukimilk : imutnya seperti, Daiki-san. Kalian memang cocok!  
>Setelah ini undang kami untuk hadir ke pernikahan kalian ya :D<strong>

.

.

Hamao terpaku pada postingan yang di posting seorang fans sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu—lebih jauh saat Ranka dikabarkan telah melahirkan seorang bayi mungil. Pemuda manis itu langsung duduk di bangkunya saat sudah tiba di kelas. Ia tidak memikirkan beberapa temannya yang mulai berdatangan dan tetap fokus pada layar notepad miliknya.

.

.

.

**Nakajima : aku patah hati padamu, Ran! Kau harus bertanggung jawab…**

**Shouta : lihatlah aku, jangan lihat yang lain! Anak itu—kenapa bukan anak kita?**

.

.

Beberapa komentar yang sedikit tidak merelakan Ranka memiliki seorang bayi membuat spekulasi Hamao semakin mengerucut, ia men_scroll_ komentar hingga pada komentar ahir.

.

.

**MatsudaYoo : kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat? Aku melihatmu pergi ke rumah keluarga Arioka dengan wajah yang cerah dan indah bersama bayimu. Tapi kenapa saat kau kembali kau menangis? Apa mereka menolakmu? Kau masih memiliki aku—**

.

.

Hamao memperbesar gambar profile 'MatsudaYoo' ia menggeleng saat menemukan bahwa dia adalah seorang wartawan tampan yang datang ke rumah keluarga Yamada sambil membawa bunga saat Yabu ( mama Ryosuke ) mendapatkan penghargaan beberapa bulan lalu. Matsuda Yoo adalah seorang wartawan paling kritis yang pernah ada, dan dia adalah wartawan muda yang menjadi fans berat dari Hideyoshi Ranka saat Ranka masih menjadi artis. Bagaimana Hamao tau? Karna Ranka pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya sebelum pindah ke Tokyo.

.

.

**MatsudaYoo : kau—kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi padamu? Seorang yang lembut sepertimu  
>tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan mereka! Aku akan membuatmu tenang di surga bersama anakmu yang telah mereka buang—aku mengikuti Arioka-san menenggelamkan bayi tak berdosa itu di sungai, aku tidak bisa meraihnya! Akupun ikut hanyut hingga jauh tapi satu yang ku yakini aku ingin bisa menyelamatkan bayi tak berdosa itu, maafkan aku—Ran-san<strong>

.

.

Tidak! Hamao ingat kapan ia bertemu dengan Matsuda pertama kali. Yana yang menyelamatkan wartawan itu saat ia kemping bersama dengan keluarga Yamada dan meninggalkan Ryosuke yang memang sedang ujian semester. Dan saat itu, Matsuda langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Hamao ingat saat ia dan keluarga Yamada pulang selepas mengantar Matsuda ke rumah sakit mereka menemukan Ryosuke sedang kedinginan dengan melepas mantelnya sambil berjalan di tengah badai menuju rumah. Ryosuke yang baru saja beberapa hari keluar dari rumah sakit akibat harus menjalankan operasi merelakan mantelnya untuk menutupi seorang bayi mungil yang tertidur lelap di dalam gendongannya. Tangisan Ryosuke kala itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hamao untuk mendengarnya kala Yabu dan Keino hendak menyerahkan anak malang itu ke panti asuhan. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian tidak ada pemberitaan tentang bayi yang hilang, Ryosuke berinisiatif untuk mengangkat anak itu menjadi adiknya namun Yabu menolak. Yabu tidak ingin berurusan dengan pengadilan jika anak itu adalah anak yang hilang, dan beralihlah anak itu menjadi anak Ryosuke secara sah.

" aku tidak berani menyimpulkan sedini ini—meski sama, namun—tidak mungkin!"

Hamao menoleh ke arah Daiki yang sedang terdiam membiarkan Keto berbicara dan menyemangati Gii, melihat Gii begitu menyedihkan Hamao sedikit banyak merasa bersalah namun ia tetap memilih jalannya untuk menjauh dari Gii. Tidak lama manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Gii, Gii sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada arah pandangan Hamao yang pertama kali-Daiki. Hamao langsung kembali menghadap ke depan kelas.

" fokus! Fokus!"

Gumannya.  
>Berhubung pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak untuk berfikir tentang pelajaran, Hamao langsung mengangkat tasnya keluar kelas dan tentu saja membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya dan juga dosen yang baru saja masuk.<p>

" kau mau kemana?"

" maaf, sensei. Hari ini saya sedang tidak enak badan—saya harus segera ke poliklinik sebelum saya pingsan dan mengganggu teman yang lain"

" oh? Ya cepatlah! Dari pada kau pingsan disini"

Setelah mengangguk Hamao berjalan pergi dari kelasnya.  
>Hamao menghela nafas, dan duduk di bangku kantin yang terlihat begitu sepi. Ia tengah membandingkan sebuah foto yang ada di notepad miliknya. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang mulai panjang dan menutupi sebagian muka.<p>

" jikapun benar—lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Ryosuke dan Chii?"

Guman Hamao.  
>Hamao menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Hasil lab yang ia terima dari Yana tadi pagi membuat dia semakin kacau. DNA itu menunjukkan kemiripan hingga 88% yang artinya ada kemungkinan mereka satu darah, dan jika menarik kesimpulan dari kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu dengan sangat percaya diri Hamao bisa mengatakan semuanya. Yang menjadi pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia akan mengatakan itu semua? Haruskah dia mengatakannya? Atau dia harus menyimpannya hingga waktu yang tak terbatas?<p>

" kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat—"

Suara Keto membuka kelopak mata Hamao. Hamao menggeleng pelan.

" heii ada apa denganmu? Kekasihku akan menghawatirkan mu jika kau seperti itu"

" katakan saja kau meracuniku agar dia diam"

Keto terkekeh.  
>Hamao memang tidak banyak bicara jika bersama dengan orang lain, namun dengan Keto? Pemuda manis itu bisa menjadi dirinya yang lain yang sama sinisnya dan sama cerewetnya dengan kekasih Keto. Pemuda tampan itu duduk sambil menaruh sebuah kaleng di depan kepala Hamao.<p>

" Keto-san.."

" apa?"

" bagaimana seorang bisa memiliki DNA dengan kemungkinan 88% adanya kemiripan?"

Tanya Hamao lemah.  
>Keto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar jika Hamao berbicara tentang dunia kesehatan.<p>

" karena mereka keluarga, ada hubungan darah dan kemungkinan yang lain mereka memang memiliki ikatan darah yang sama. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

" kenapa takdir dunia ini semakin sempit?"

" EH?"

Hamao mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map, ia memberi isyarat agar Keto membuka isi map itu. Map berisikan hasil tes DNA yang telah Hamao lakukan.

" ada apa dengan ini?"

Pemuda manis itu kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah foto dan menunjukkannya pada Keto. Keto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia menatap Hamao yang memainkan alisnya sebagai petanda agar Keto memperhatikan 2 foto di hadapannya.

" bayinya Ranka—iya benar! Ini bayinya Ranka, ada apa dengan ini? Apakah kau mau mengatakan jika kau masih mencintainya?"

" baka!"

Keto menatap Hamao tidak terima.

" ya! Gii mengatakan kau menolak cintanya karna mencintai orang lain, jadi aku menarik kesimpulan jika itu Ranka—iya?"

" itu masa lalu! Dan tidak ada hubungannya ini dengan Gii dan diriku!"

" lalu apa?"

Hamao mendesah!

" ya sudahlah! Berbicara padamu tidak lebih baik jika aku berbicara dengan Chii"

" Eh! Tunggu dulu! Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangkat bahunya, bersiap pergi setelah membereskan apa yang ada di hadapan Keto. Keto menarik tangan Hamao untuk kembali duduk, pemuda tampan itu memberikan perintah lewat tatapan matanya. Ahirnya Hamao kembali duduk, mengikuti apa yang Keto sperintahkan.

" kau benar masih mencintai Ranka?"

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" aku serius!"

Tatapan mata Keto memang menandakan keseriusan yang sedang ia tunjukan. Hamao menghela nafas sejenak ingin menyangkal namun keinginan itu musnah ketika ia melihat pantulan wajah Gii di gelas, namja tampan itu baru saja datang dari arah belakang Hamao.

" ya aku mencintainya—sampai kapanpun, dan apapun yang akan dan telah terjadi— aku akan tetap mencintainya"

Cahaya mata itu meredup melihat pantulan wajah Gii, ia menunduk dan menatap dalam pantulan itu berniat mengatakan apa yang sejujur nya ia rasakan pada pemuda itu meski hanya lewat perantara yang ia harapkan tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada pemuda tampan yang menatapinya dari belakang. Meski ada rasa sakit di atas lukanya yang kini mulai menganga kembali, Hamao terus memaksa bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat mengatakan perasaannya yang tak ia harap akan tersampaikan. Hamao langsung berdiri meninggalkan Keto dan Gii, dengan sengaja memalingkan muka saat berpapasan dengan Gii.

" ini menyakitkan—"

Gumanan itu benar-benar terdengar di telinga Gii, ia menatap kepergian Hamao dengan hati yang luka.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Keto menggeleng.

" hanya gambar bayi Ranka—mungkin sebelum kita menemui Ranka dia sudah menemuinya terlebih dahulu"

Gii menatap bingung.

" Ranka? Kalian membicarakan Ranka? Apa dia mengenalnya?"

" entahlah—kitakan juga tidak begitu mengenal gadis itu selain dia artis debutan baru dan kekasih Daiki, selebihnya? Tidak ada yang ku ketahui"

Daiki duduk disamping Keto dengan 3 kaleng minuman yang langsung di ambil oleh ke 2 temannya. Lama mereka terdiam, Keto dan Gii tau pembicaraannya tentang Ranka sangatlah sensitive jika mereka bicarakan di hadapan Daiki. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Keto dan Gii mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daiki yang tengah terkekeh membaca sebuah pesan yang baru masuk. Gii dan Keto saling bertatapan kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka untuk mengamati tingkah Daiki yang tidak biasa. Setelah lama menjadi sasaran, Daiki menoleh ke dua sahabatnya bingung.

" ada apa?"

" amazing! Gii aku mendengar suara Daiki setelah beberapa ratus tahun"

" benar—dia berbicara dan tersenyum?"

Tanya Gii.

" kalian kenapa? Kenapa menatapiku seperti itu?"

Gii dan Keto menggeleng.

" Daiki, kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu bukan?"

"?"

" kau tidak merencanakan akan bunuh dirikan?"

" EH?"

Daiki bisa melihat kedua temannya itu menatapnya takjub hingga senyumnya meluntur saat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia meletakkan phonselnya kemudian berganti menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan sendu.

" aku ingin mencari kesempatan itu—"

" EH?"

" kesempatan yang telah ku buang dan ku hilangkan karna keegoisan diriku—kesempatan yang telah menghilang untukku. Kesempatan yang telah Ranka, anakku dan kalian berikan padanya. Aku akan mengembalikannya, aku akan mencarinya sebisaku. Meskipun itu terlambat, tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku untuk melakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan. Jika aku kehilangan kesempatan itu karna keegoisanku maka aku harus mencari dan mengembalikan kesempatan itu dengan keegoisanku—apa aku benar-benar terlambat?"

Tiga tahun lamanya Keto dan Gii tidak mendengar kata-kata yang membentuk kalimat panjang keluar dari mulut Daiki, kini kata-kata itu membuat mereka tersenyum. Gii dan Keto langsung memeluk temannya itu dengan suka cita.

" kami akan mendukungmu!"

" arigatou"

Ketiganya mulai bercerita, meski Daiki tidak terlalu aktif berbicara namun perubahan ekspresi dan tanggapannya sangat di syukuri oleh kedua sahabatnya.

" CHIIIII—Oh! Astaga! Jangan lari-lariiii!"

Pekikan Yana membuat sensor yang Keto miliki berkerja, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangan penuh cintanya pada pemuda manis yang tengah berlarian ke arah mereka bertiga. Chinen terlihat sangat senang dengan pekikan Yana yang sedikit memaksanya untuk berhenti, bocah manis itu berlari dengan kencangnya mendekati Daiki.

" Papaaaaa! Niniii tahaat!"

Keto yang tidak ingin mood Daiki rusak langsung berdiri dan mencegat Chinen yang langsung cemberut di depannya. Saat Yana di depan Keto, Chinen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yana yang terengah-engah karna berlarian.

" niniii~ uncla itu tahat!"

" hosh—bentar biarkan aku bernafas dulu hosh"

Mata Keto terlihat bersinar melihat Yana terlihat menggodanya.

" bagaimana jika aku yang menyambung nafasmu?"

" MWO?"

'TTAKK'  
>Chinen berhasil menjitak kepala Keto dengan tongkat lighstick yang berubah menjadi senjata mematikan untuk pemuda tampan itu. Gii dan Daiki terkekeh melihat apa yang dilakukan Chinen.<p>

" unclaaa, unclaa bica cambung napa? Ini—tolong cicuka, dia tidak mau bangun"

" HA?"

Baik Yana, Gii atau Daiki tidak ada yang bisa menahan tawa mereka kala melihat wajah tidak percaya Keto saat dengan manisnya Chinen mengulurkan boneka beruang kecil yang terlihat naas dengan sedikit coretan dan sayatan kecil yang di yakini dari pisau mainan kecil milik Chinen.

" hahaha—kau benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Puji Gii.

" haaaa uncla lotiii!"

Chinen langsung mendekati Gii yang langsung tersenyum saat Chinen merangkak naik keatas tubuhnya yang sedang duduk. Dengan manisnya Chinen mencium pipi Gii, dan berahir pada Gii yang terkekeh senang karna perhatian Chinen. Keto duduk di sebelah Yana yang masih terkekeh pelan bersama dengan Daiki.

" papaaaa! Chii boleh beli ice cleeem?"

" a-"

" Chii—ninii tidak mengijinkannya"

Sela Yana memotong kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan oleh Daiki. Chinen mengerucutkan bibirnya mulai merangkak ke arah Daiki yang kemudian didudukkan di atas meja oleh pemuda tampan itu.

" tidak apa kan sayang, toh cuma ice cream"

Yana menatap tajam Keto yang kemudian membungkam mulutnya.

" dia baru saja operasi beberapa bulan lalu—dan lagi hari ini dia harus chek-up jadi jangan beri dia ice cream"

" operasi?"

Daiki menatap Chinen yang masih merajuk hingga ia mengangkat kepala Chinen untuk menghadapnya, Chinen terlihat sangat imut kala ia merajuk dan Daiki sangat menikmati itu.

" bagaimana kalau diganti dengan sebuah robot? Papa janji akan membelikannya untukmu"

" lobot? Ada garu garunya? Chii mauu!"

" ok! Jadi sekarang Chii jangan sedih lagi ok? Tidak usah makan ice cream dulu, biar cepat sembuh"

" OK!"

Semangat Chinen berubah kembali saat mendengar Daiki akan membelikannya robot mainan. Yana memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Mereka menemani Chinen bermain dengan senang hati, bahkan mereka bertiga bersama Yana mulai tertawa dan tentuhnya menjadi sorotan bagi mahasiswa lain yang melihat kedekatan mereka. Termasuk dengan perubahan Daiki yang tertawa bersama dengan seorang anak kecil yang benar-benar imut yang telah bergulingan bersama dengan boneka beruang yang tadi ingin diselamatkan oleh Keto.

" ah! Sudah waktunya masuk! Chii kita cari mamamu!"

Chii menatap Yana kecewa. Ia berdiri dari tidurannya dan menyeret boneka miliknya.

" biar Chii di sini saja, aku tidak ingin masuk kelas kedokteran. Aku janji akan menjaganya—bagaimana?"

" Yesss papa hebat!"

Puji Chinen saat Daiki menawarkan akan menjaganya. Yana yang tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Chinen lagi kemudian mngangguk setelah mencium kening Chinen yang dibalas dengan ciuman di kedua pipinya.

" kenapa aku tidak dicium?"

Tanya Keto pada Yana.

" Ha?"

" unclaaaa! Jangan dekat-deka dengan niniii! Ninii milik Chii!"

" WOoo? Kau ingin saingan denganku yang sudah mencintai Yanagshita Tomo sejak 6 tahun lalu?"

" aku tejak lahil tudah cuka niniii—"

Yana hanya menggeleng.  
>Kebiasaan saat mereka berada di rumah, adalah berebut Yana dengan Chinen yang akan mengklaim siapa saja yang ia sukai sebagai miliknya. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk mereka meninggalkan Chinen bersama dengan Gii dan Daiki. Meskipun tidak mempercayai Gii namun melihat Gii begitu dekat dengan Chinen ahirnya Yana mengijinkannya.<p>

" kau benar-benar berubah, siapa yang membantumu hingga seperti ini? Terahir aku melihatmu kau sedang kacau"

" yah, dan kita sama-sama kacau"

Gii mengangguk.

" aku rasa aku ingin menyerah—"

Daiki menoleh pada Gii, Gii masih sibuk menyuapi Chinen dengan roti coklat yang membuatnya belepotan dengan cream. Gii tersenyum simpul sambil membersihkan wajah Chinen.

" dia mencintai orang lain—dan aku—aku tidak mungkin memiliki ruang di hatinya"

" kau baru ditolak sekali saja menyerah? Harusnya kita berkaca pada Keto—sekarang cintanya terbalaskan. Dia harus menunggu 6 tahun lebih untuk menerima balasan dari seorang yang tidak akan mungkin ia capai jika ia langsung menyerah saat ia ditolak. Apakah kau pernah melihat Keto mengeluh? Ia hanya akan menangis sejadi-jadinya memikirkan kebodohannya seharian setelah itu ia akan kembali mendekati Tomo-san dengan ceria"

" kau benar—akan aku coba"

Daiki dan Gii sama-sama tersenyum.

" ppapapa—Chii tidak cuka eju! eju tidak enak"

" EH?"

Manik mata Daiki melihat bagaimana dengan teliti Chinen memilah roti yang berisikan keju. Chinen dengan semangat memisahkan bagian roti dengan keju dan memberikannya pada Daiki.

.

.

" _aku sangat tidak suka keju!"_

" _tsk, kenapa? Apa karna asin takut dietmu gagal?"_

" _Yaa! Aku tidak diet! Aku hanya alergi saja dengan keju. Nih kamu saja ya yang makan—"_

" _tidak mau!"_

" _Daiki-sama, aku akan semakin mencintaimu jika kau memakannya untukku"_

"_benarkah?"_

.

.

Ingatan tentang seorang manis yang tidak pernah Daiki lupakan kembali ke dalam pikirannya. Daiki menatap Chinen yang tersenyum.

" kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

" kalna mama tidak cuka, mama tidak makan eju!"

Jawaban manis Chinen membuka mata Daiki.  
>Daiki terus menatap Chinen yang seperti orang dewasa saat memindahkan keju atau bagaimana Chinen nampak seperti seorang yang tidak bisa ia lupakan hingga sekarang. Daiki tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain, ia cukup senang jika bisa melihat Chinen bermain dihadapannya.<p>

" Mamaaaa!"

Chinen melambai pada seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan dari kejauhan, dengan segera Chinen menghentikan kegiatannya memilah roti dan keju. Gii memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia menatap Daiki seakan bertanya apa yang ia dengar itu adalah kebenaran, dan jawaban dari Daiki yang berupa anggukan langsung membuat Gii menatap Ryosuke yang semakin mendekatinya.

" baby Chii! Aku merindukanmuu"

" Chii jujaaa"

Chinen langsung merangkak menuruni bangku dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Ryosuke yang langsung tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya membiarkan balita mungil itu meraih kepalanya dengan tangan yang belepotan coklat dan keju.

" ohhh anak mama sedang sibuk eoh? Kau tidak merepotkan dua onichan ini kan?"

" Chii anak baik!"

Ryosuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" auuh kau bau keju! heeemmm—sini mama bersihkan, kita akan bertemu Akaike-sensei"

" Yeee! Beltemu Akaike cenceee!"

Gii dan Daiki hanya bisa melihati Ryosuke mengganti pakaian Chinen dengan pakaian bersih yang tidak belepotan. Ryosuke yang kerepotan dengan rambutnya yang sudah di acak-acak oleh Chinen langsung membuka jepit rambutnya dan membiarkan Chinen diam dengan jepit rambutnya.

" tsk, memang harus potong rambut!"

Guman Ryosuke.

" kau akan tampak aneh jika memotong rambutmu, Yamada-kun"

" benarkah? Aku nampak seperti perempuan dengan rambut ini—"

Kekehan Gii membuat Ryosuke mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ya senpai—aku sedang memperingatkanmu agar tidak menertawaiku"

" hahaha maaf—tapi ahahahha"

'CTAKK'  
>Gii menghentikan tawanya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya sedang nyut-nyutan akibat pukulan lighstick di tangan Chinen. Ryosuke tersenyum pelan membiarkan Gii menatapnya protes.<p>

" aku kan sudah memeringatkan nya senpai"

" tapi tidak sekejam itu"

Giliran Ryosuke menatap Chinen dengan tatapan lembutnya.

" ayo minta maaf sama Gii senpai"

Chinen mengangguk dan melepas ligstick dari tangan mungilnya. Dengan imut dia mendekati Gii dan mengulurkan kue coklat yang sempat ia ambil dari tas Ryosuke. Ryosuke menggeleng saat anaknya mencaari dimana wajah Gii dengan antusias.

" mamaa—dia tidak mau kue dali nii-chan! Dia menolak nii-chan"

" benarkah?"

Gii langsung mengangkat Chinen yang ada di sampingnya membuat Chinen memekik kegirangan.

" mamaa!"

" kau nakal hahahaha"

Setelah puas menerbangkan Chinen, Gii menatap kue coklat berbentuk 2 orang yang memegang satu hati. Tidak begitu besar dengan ukuran 10x10 cm, bertuliskan 'I love U' yang terlihat sangat manis untuk di lihat atau di pajang.

" aku anggap ini permintaan maaf yang setimpal karna kepalaku nyut-nyutan!"

Ucap Gii pada Chinen.  
>Chinen tersenyum sambil bersembunyi di balik tempat duduk Daiki, membuatnya benar-benar menggemaskan untuk dibiarkan.<p>

" Arioka-san, apa kunci mobilku ada padamu?"

Pertanyaan Hamao membuat Gii kaget, ia tidak mengira bahwa Hamao berada di belakangnya.

" itu kunci mobilmu?"

" tentu, dia memakainya kemarin—"

Hamao menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat bagaimana Chinen begitu lengket dengan Daiki, samar-samar pemuda manis itu mendengar ajakan Chinen pada Daiki.

" NII-CHAN!"

" hub!"

Chinen langsung melompat ke pelukan Hamao setelah berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Daiki. Hamao menatap Chinen dengan wajahnya yang terlihat benar-benar sedang berfikir.

" nii-chan, cakit?"

" dasar anak nakal! Kalau tadi nii-chan tidak siap bagaimana? Kau ini! Beri nii-chan ciuman sebagai permintaan maaf!"

" macih ada papa yang menjaga Chii, ok! Chii cayang nii-chan!"

'PAPA?' Hamao mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, ia menoleh ke arah Ryosuke yang sedang membersihkan sisa keju di wajahnya kemudian menatap Daiki.

" Chii memanggilku papa, aku juga tidak tau mengapa—jika kau tanya kenapa"

Hamao mengangguk patuh.  
>Dalam kepala mungil Hamao bercampur beribu pertanyaan dan kesimpulan yang ia sendiri saja tidak begitu mengerti. Tarikan tangan Chinen pada rambutnya membuat Hamao menoleh ke arah bayi mungil yang meminta perhatiannya itu. Chinen tersenyum begitu manis sambil melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Hamao yang membuat Hamao tertawa geli.<p>

" kau benar-benar nakal!—ah! Ryo-chan, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Akaike senpai hari ini. Tadi aku bolos kuliah dan sekarang aku ingin mengganti kelasku—apa tak apa?"

" tenang saja! Oh iya! nii-chan, nanti minta kue coklat mu lagi yaaaa"

Gii melirik kue coklat yang ada di tangannya, hanya berbungkus plastic cantik—

" apa kau sudah menghabiskannya? Tidak ada jatah lagi!"

" nii-chan, Chii memberikannya untuk Gii senpai"

Mata Hamao melebar, ia menatap Chinen yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan sekilas melirik Gii yang sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kue di tangannya. Ada senyum yang tertarik di bibir Hamao, begitu tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

" baiklah, dasar anak nakal! Ni! Kembalilah ke mamamu! Cepat kau ke sana—jangan-jangan dia memiliki janji lain"

" siap!Chii ayo!"

Chinen langsung turun dan menggandeng tangan Ryosuke.  
>Daiki berdiri—<p>

" bolehkah aku menemanimu? Aku tidak membawa mobil dan aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit juga. Ayo!"

Tanpa persetujuan Daiki meninggalkan Gii dan Hamao.

" Kyousuke-san!"

Hamao menghentikan langkahnya.

" maaf tentang coklatnya—maaf karna aku memintanya dari Chinen, aku tidak bermaksud"

" tak apa, aku membuat banyak"

Hamao berjalan meninggalkan Gii yang menatap kue coklat milik Hamao dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tanpa disadari keduanya tersenyum dengan arti yang hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya.

" _moshi-moshi—"_

" tolong—beritahu hasilnya secepat kau bisa"

" _sebenarnya—ada apa?"_

" tolong, sensei"

.

.

.

Daiki menunggu di sofa tunggu yang ada di ruangan Akaike, ia mengamati apa yang Akaike lakukan pada Chinen dan mendengarkan apa yang dokter muda itu katakan pada Ryosuke. Setelah selesai memeriksa Chinen, Chinen berjalan menuju ke arah Daiki dengan gembira sambil menunggu Ryosuke yang sedang konsultasi dengan Akaike.

"—untuk sementara ini tidak akan menjadi masalah, kita bisa berharap pada operasi kemarin"

" benarkah bisa begitu?"

Akaike mengangguk.  
>Dokter muda itu menoleh pada Daiki yang sedang meminum teh yang ia hidangkan.<p>

" bukankah dia—"

" Arioka Daiki, dia senpai di kampus. Satu kelas dengan Gii dan nii-chan!"

Akaike mengangguk memberikan resep sebagai obat yang harus Ryosuke tebus. Setelah berbincang tentang Chinen, Ryosuke mengajak Chinen dan Daiki pulang.

" rumah senpai ada di-?"

" kau bisa menurunkanku di halte"

" tidak bisa! Senpai sudah menemaniku dan juga sudah menjaga Chii jadi sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih aku akan mengantarkan senpai pulang"

Daiki memberitahukan alamat rumah Keto. Hingga malam mereka tiba di rumah megah keluarga Keisuke, Chinen terus menempel memeluk leher Daiki, membuat Ryosuke mengalah dan ikut masuk ke rumah itu. Suasana rumah sangat lenggang saat Ryosuke masuk—

" Ke-chan! Jangan rusak dapur okasan!"

" tenang saja okasan! Ini demi kemaslahatan anakmu!"

Pekikan demi pekikan terdengar begitu kencang.  
>Daiki tersenyum ke arah Ryosuke yang terkikik pelan, Chinen? Dia sudah berlarian senang mendekati arena dapur.<p>

" aku tinggal di rumah ini, ibu Keto adalah oneesan dari mamaku"

" oh—senang sekali ya"

Saat Daiki bingung dengan jawaban yang Ryosuke ucapkan sebuah langkah kaki terdengar olehnya.

" oh? Teman Dai-kun?"

Ryosuke dan Daiki mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangga, seorang laki-laki berkumis tipis dengan langkah dan penampilan yang berwibawah mendekati mereka. Daiki mengangguk hormat dan Ryosuke langsung mendekati Takaki dengan wajah yang berbinar membuat Daiki atau Takaki bingung.

" OO! Ternyata papa Keisuke-senpai adalah orang ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku?"

Daiki memiringkan kepalanya sambil meringis tipis saat Ryosuke menunjuk Takaki seperti seorang teman lama yang tidak bertemu. Bagi Daiki, Takaki adalah orang yang sangat ia hormati dan ia segani sehingga ia sedikit miris dengan tindakan Ryosuke yang polos.

" tolong beri aku tanda tangan mu, Keisuke Takaki-san. Ku mohon"

Takaki dan Daiki sama-sama memandang Ryosuke dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya, Ryosuke benar-benar mengeluarkan spidol dan buku untuk tanda tangan Takaki.

" aku dan mommyku sangat mengagumi anda! Dia pasti akan iri dengan ini, arigatou sensei!"

Takaki menatap Daiki yang memiliki ekspresi yang sama seperti ekspresinya.

" aku bingung dengan dirinya—"

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan saat itu Takaki menatap Daiki yang masih tersenyum melihat Ryosuke.

" KYAAAAAA! MAMAMAAAAA! ITO UNCLAA JAJI HANTU HUEEEEEE!"

Teriakan Chinen sukses membuat Ryosuke kaget.

" Ya Tuhan! Dia mengagetkan semua orang di rumah orang!"

Ucap Ryosuke yang langsung berlari mencari Chinen.  
>Chinen berlari hingga terbentur meja berharap secepat mungkin menemukan sang mama yang berada diruangan lain di rumah besar keluarga Keisuke. Saat menemukan Ryosuke yang mencarinya, Chinen langsung memeluk dan menangis dalam gendongannya.<p>

" cup—ada apa?"

" hikss—uncla jaji hantu hikss—Chii takut"

" mama disini"

Ryosuke mengusap pelan punggung Chinen agar ia berhenti menangis.  
>Keto dan Shinya muncul dari arah dapur, yang sukses membuat Ryosuke juga kaget.<p>

" Ya Tuhan! Senpai? Kau mandi tepung?"

" Yamada? Kau disini?"

" oh? Kalian berteman ya? Ke-chan cepat mandi! Ah—silahkan duduk"

Kali ini tingkah imut Ryosuke kumat lagi, ia menatap Daiki dengan pandangan terpesona.

" kenapa senpai juga tidak bilang jika ada Suzuki Shinya sensei!"

Daiki menggeleng, ia mengambil Chinen dari pelukan Ryosuke. Chinen sudah berhenti menangis tinggal tingkahnya yang menggigiti bahu Daiki.

" Chii—apa yang kau lakukan nak?"

Chi menoleh pada Ryosuke dengan tatapan memelas.

" Chii lapal—"

Ucapan polos dari Chinen membuat beberapa orang di sana tertawa.

" ya sudah ayo pulang—"

" kenapa pulang? Kami sedang mempersiapkan makan malam, kalau tidak keberatan makanlah disini"

Ucap Shinya.  
>Chinen meminta turun dan berjalan ke arah Shinya yang memandangnya takjub saat tiba-iba Chinen memeluk kakinya.<p>

" Chii cuka nene!"

" Ha? Chii—kau salah, itu bukan mommy nene!"

" hahaha sepertinya bocah itu menyukaimu, Shinya"

Shinya mengangguk, ia sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Chinen.

" siapa namamu, adik manis"

" Chii! Chii yaamamaasda"

" He?"

Shinya menatap Daiki,

" Yamada Chinen, bibi bisa memanggilnya Chii"

Harapan Shinya mendapatkan pembenaran dari Daiki yang biasanya hanya sebuah bahasa tubuh kini berbuah dengan pembenaran dengan ucapan. Shinya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami hari ini. Wanita cantik itu menatap suaminya yang mengangguk penuh wibawah.

" nene—Chii lapal! Mama tadi tidak bawa bekal untuk Chii, ninii dan nii-chan juja. Meleka lupa membawakan bekal buat Chii"

" ya ampun, anak ini"

Keluh Ryosuke.

" maafkan Chii, sensei. Dia memang senang sekali dengan dunia baru"

" haha—kau cantik sekali? Tapi tidak baik berdandan seperti laki-laki, apa lagi kau sudah punya anak—"

" EH?"

Ryosuke dan Daiki menatap bingung pada Shinya.

" okasan, dia itu laki-laki! Dia adik kekasihku"

" EH?"

Shinya dan Takaki mengarahkan pandangannya pada Keto dan Daiki sebelum memandangi Ryosuke yang tersenyum malu.

" tapi dia—"

" ceritanya akan panjang, okasan. Dan tentunya baby Chii sudah kelaparan"

Chinen mengangguk semangat.  
>Shinya dan Takaki benar-benar memanjakan Chinen dengan berbagai permainan, keduanya meninggalkan semua kebiasaan mereka yang sedikit kaku dan bermain dengan Chinen yang tidak mau diam. Bahkan hingga larut malam Chinen tertawa—<p>

" Chii, sudah larut! Ayo pamit"

Tatapan Ryosuke membuat bocah mungil itu tersenyum dan langsung menciumi pipi keluarga Keto dan Daiki. Setelah itu ia menarik Ryosuke untuk merendahkan tingginya hingga Chinen bisa meraih leher Ryosuke. Tingkah imut Chinen membuat Shinya tersenyum senang.

" kapan-kapan datanglah kesini, kapanpun kau mau—aku akan siap menjadi nenek yang baik. Iya kan sayang?"

Ucap Shinya memandang suaminya. Takaki mengangguk.

" terima kasih, kami pulang dulu"

" hati-hati di jalan"

Ryosuke mengangguk sambil memasuki mobilnya. Chinen melambai sebelum pergi bersama dengan mobil Ryosuke yang menghilang dibalik kabut malam. Daiki tersenyum memandangi kepergian mereka tidak menghiraukan bagaimana Keto dan keluarganya menatapnya senang.

" syukurlah jika kau benar-benar bahagia"

" aku ingin mencobanya—"

.

.

.

Yana menatap tajam pada amplop yang ia terima dari Akaike, sebuah hasil tes DNA yang menyatakan kebenaran.

" aniki? Siapa?"

Tanya Hamao.  
>Yana langsung menatap Hamao dengan tatapan tidak percaya.<p>

" kau—kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hamao langsung merebut kertas yang di tangan Yana, ia pun shock dengan apa yang dibacanya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Hamao sadar jika Yana harus tau semuanya. Ia menarik Yana ke kamarnya dan memberikan banyak bukti yang telah ia kumpulkan.

" –anak Ranka-san? Bukankah—ini?"

Anggukan itu membuat Yana benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir.

" bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir hingga jauh? Kita sudah mencarinya selama 3 tahun dan semuanya nihil, tapi kenapa semua ini sekarang ada di hadapanku? Hamao, ini rekayasa bukan?"

" aniki, 3 hari yang lalu aku pun tidak mempercayai kesimpulan yang ku buat. Tapi hari ini aku harus mengakui jika ini benar adanya—"

Keduanya terdiam lagi, entahlah pikiran dua pemuda manis itu terfokus pada seorang pemuda manis lain yang tidak mungkin mereka sakiti.  
>Bunyi bel pintu membuat mereka kaget, Yana mengangguk untuk membukakan pintu dan meninggalkan Hamao yang sedang berpikir keras untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada.<br>Saat pintu dibuka, Yana bisa melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian kantoran yang elegan dan tergolong cantik meskipun dalam hati Yana yang tercantik adalah tetap Yabu Kota atau lebih sering ia panggil mommy/ bibi. Wanita anggun itu masuk ke dalam rumah langsung saja saat Yana berhasil membuka pintu. Dengan diiringi beberapa bodyguard Wanita itu langsung duduk di sofa.

" aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan ini—"

Yana memiringkan kepalanya, ia duduk di seberang wanita itu.

" aniki? Siapa? Eh—"

Hamao turun dari tangga dan langsung menemani Yana yang sepertinya bingung.

" ada apa ini? Dan nyonya siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia menengadahkan tangannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum salah satu bodyguardnya memberikan amplop. Tanpa tunggu Yana ataupun Hamao berkata, wanita itu mengeluarkan foto yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

" aku tidak mau tau, kalian harus mengurus gadis ini agar tidak menemui Daiki lagi"

" EH?"

" jangan harap aku akan membiarkan gadis ini mendekati Daiki lagi—dan apakah ini anak Ranka? Jadi selama ini mereka menyembunyikan anak ini disini? Jauhkan mereka berdua dari Daiki atau aku akan mengambil langkah yang lebih berbahaya lagi"

Setelah memberikan gertakannya, wanita itu melangkah pergi.  
>Tidak lama berselang dari kepergian wanita itu, Keto dan Gii datang ke rumah Yana dan Hamao. Mereka berlarian kecil hingga menemukan Yana dan Hamao menatap foto.<p>

" bagaimana ini?"

" aku tidak tau jika nenek sihir itu masih ikut campur"

Balas Gii.  
>Keto langsung mendekati Yana yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat khawatir.<p>

" sayang—"

" Ke-chan, kau tau siapa wanita tadi?"

Keto dan Gii mengangguk. Mereka ikut duduk dan membenahi beberapa barang yang tadi sempat di sentuh oleh bodyguard wanita itu.

" nenek sihir itu ibu Daiki, Suzuki Miyuka/ Arioka Miyuka. Ibu kandung Daiki"

Hamao dan Yana membulatkan mata mereka.

" ibu Arioka? Kenapa dia—kesi-ni?"

Tanya Yana.

" entahlah, sepertinya ia akan mengambil hal yang benar-benar berarti untuk anaknya lagi—tapi mengapa dengan Ryo-chan dan Chii?"

" aku tidak yakin, tapi nenek sihir itu mengincar Yamada dan Chii"

" jangan konyol! Apa salah mereka?"

" karna mereka dekat dengan Daiki, dan aku kira bibi curiga jika Chii adalah anakyang Daiki sembunyikan"

Wajah Hamao dan Yana benar-benar menegang.

" lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Ryosuke?"

" entahlah—aku berharap agar nenek sihir itu tidak menyentuh Ryosuke dan Chii. Aku akan mengatakan kesalah pahamannya nanti"

Jawab Gii.  
>Hamao langsung menatap pemuda tampan yang kini terlihat sedang berfikir.<p>

" apa Arioka-san sudah tau?"

Gii dan Keto menggeleng.

" belum, aku yakin jika ia mengetahui ibunya akan melakukan sesuatu dia akan berusaha untuk menggagalkannya—"

Tidak ada yang memberikan suara, ke empat pemuda itu terus terdiam sambil mengamati foto-foto yang Yuka berikan. Hingga suara isakan terdengar lirih di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Hamao menoleh ke arah Yana, ia menangis sambil memeluknya.

" bagaimana? Bagaimana ini?"

" aniki—"

Hamao terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap Yana yang juga menatapnya.

" aku akan melindunginya!"

" Mao—kau?"

" aku akan melindunginya, apapun caranya"

Gii dan Keto lalu mengangguk.

" kami juga akan melindungi mereka—kami tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada mereka"

Mereka mencoba melindungi apa yang mereka ingin lindungi, mereka juga mencoba apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menjadi seorang malaikat untuk malaikat lain.  
>Hamao dan Yana tetap diam mendengarkan apa yang Keto dan Gii rencanakan, mereka tetap diam dengan kebenaran yang mereka temukan. Mendengar kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan dengan Ryosuke dan Chii yang berurusan dengan Yuka membuat mereka tidak berani untuk membuat kemungkinan lain untuk mengatakan kebenaran sesungguhnya. Akan ada segala kemungkinan menakutkan yang menakutkan akan terjadi di kemudian hari, mereka yakin meski mereka sendiri tidak ingin kemungkinan itu terjadi kembali.<p>

" Ryosuke—Chii—kalian harus baik-baik saja"

Bisik Yana dan Hamao

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Merespon tanggapan reader kemarin tentang redaksi, maaf jika memang banyak terjadi kesalahan redaksi yang membuat aneh jika dibaca. Mungkin karna author lebih senang menulis dari pengucapan kata jadi saat ditulis akan berbeda dengan kata yang sebenarnya.  
>#kebiasaan dikte<strong>

**Kedepannya author juga berharap bisa memberikan penyuguhan kata yang baik dan benar kkk**

**#BOW90**


	7. Chapter 7

Mistery of Love

.

.

Apa yang mempertemukan kita? Apa yang menjadi pengikat yang mengikat kita? Kau berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Aku yang begitu jahat telah menyalahkan semua padamu, aku yang terlalu jahat untuk malaikat manis sepertimu. Tuhan begitu menyayangi iblis sepertiku hingga ia menyiksaku dengan mempertemukanku dengan makluk suci sepertimu. Aku, sang iblis yang mencintaimu—Malaikat suci dari surga

.

.

Kyousuke Hamao Watanabe Daesuke 'giii'

Tomo Yanagshita Keisuke Keto

Yamada Ryosuke Arioka Daiki

Yuri Chinen ( baby 3 th )

.

.

Warning! 17+

.

Author balik dengan fanfiction baru kekekeke, terinspirasi dari bagaimana manisnya 2 couple yang memerankan peran yang sama di dalam 'Takumi-kun series' dan sepasang couple manis dengan seorang pengganggu yang amat manis ( Hey! Say! Jump! )membuat author bersemangat untuk melanjutkan yeyeyeye hehehe

Berharap reader bisa menemukan pesan tersembunyi di alur ini kkkk

Mohon reviewnya

Selamat membaca

:D

.

.

.

**#Preview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" bagaimana? Bagaimana ini?"

" aniki—"

Hamao terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap Yana yang juga menatapnya.

" aku akan melindunginya!"

" Mao—kau?"

" aku akan melindunginya, apapun caranya"

Gii dan Keto lalu mengangguk.

" kami juga akan melindungi mereka—kami tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada mereka"

Mereka mencoba melindungi apa yang mereka ingin lindungi, mereka juga mencoba apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menjadi seorang malaikat untuk malaikat lain.  
>Hamao dan Yana tetap diam mendengarkan apa yang Keto dan Gii rencanakan, mereka tetap diam dengan kebenaran yang mereka temukan. Mendengar kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan dengan Ryosuke dan Chii yang berurusan dengan Yuka membuat mereka tidak berani untuk membuat kemungkinan lain untuk mengatakan kebenaran sesungguhnya. Akan ada segala kemungkinan menakutkan yang menakutkan akan terjadi di kemudian hari, mereka yakin meski mereka sendiri tidak ingin kemungkinan itu terjadi kembali.<p>

" Ryosuke—Chii—kalian harus baik-baik saja"

Bisik Yana dan Hamao

.

Chapter 7 "Anti Klimaks"

.

.

.

" Tangkap gadis itu!"

Teriakan seorang wanita membuat Ryosuke dan Chinen kaget. Ryosuke sedikit mundur dari jalannya, hari ini ia berniat untuk mengajak Chinen jalan-jalan seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ia mendapatkan kejutan dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tiba-tiba mencegat langkahnya. Pemuda manis itu menggendong Chinen secepatnya mencoba untuk tidak gegabah.

" apa yang kalian inginkan?! Aku tidak memiliki uang!"

Pekik Ryosuke saat seorang pria berbadan kekar mendekatinya.

" pergilah dari hadapan Arioka-san, itulah yang kami inginkan—"

" YAAA! Jangan sentuh anakku!"

Chinen sudah menangis saat orang-orang itu melepas paksa dirinya dari Ryosuke. Bocah mungil itu hanya bisa menangis saat memandangi orang-orang berusaha menyentuh Ryosuke yang meronta. Ryosuke mencoba melawan sebisa mungkin, namun saat seorang menggendong Chinen dan menodong dengan pisau, Ryosuke seketika menghentikan perlawanannya.

" ku mohon, jangan sakiti anakku"

Seorang wanita cantik nan elegan keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah. Wanita itu mendekati Chinen yang menangis dibekapan anak buahnya, dan tanpa belas kasihan menekankan pisau di atas kulit halus Chinen. Darah menetes begitu saja ke baju Chinen melewati leher yang sedikit tersayat. Bocah itu menjerit memanggil Ryosuke dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

" ku mohon! Hentikan!"

Pekik Ryosuke.

" kalian sedang apa?! Kalian bisa menikmati dirinya semau kalian!"

Bentak Yuka menajamkan pandangannya pada anak buahnya yang sedikit menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ryosuke menjerit saat beberapa orang berhasil menyobek piyamanya.

" si—siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya menjadi angin lalu saat tiba-tiba pandangan Ryosuke mengabur. Terahir yang ada di matanya adalah orang-orang yang berusaha membuka pakaiannya dan jeritan Chinen yang melebur bersama dengan deru mobil.

" Yamada-kun! Yamada-kun!"

Teriakan beberapa orang yang mendekat membuat orang-orang yang sedang asik membuka pakaian Ryosuke bersiap.

" astaga! Kalian!? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada—"

Keto dan Gii sama-sama tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat tubuh Ryosuke hampir terbuka semua, dengan sekali pukul Gii langsung memberikan mantel yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh Ryosuke.

" kalian—siapa yang membayar kalian!?"

Pertanyaan Keto tidak dijawab dengan mudah, hingga pemuda itu memberinya bogem mentah yang membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

" Su—Zuki—sama"

" Suzuki? Suzuki Miyuka?"

Orang itu mengangguk.  
>Keto melempar orang itu dari jalannya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang telah bibinya lakukan.<p>

" dia—dia membawa anak—untuk di—buang—"

Ucapan orang yang pingsan itu membuat Keto kaget.

" sial!"

" Keto, aku akan membawa Yamada-kun ke rumah. Setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu—"

" baiklah"

Dua orang itu berpisah. Gii membawa Ryosuke ke rumahnya dengan setengah berlari membuat Hamao yang sedang berlatih karate menatapnya kaget.

" Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

" cepat! Panggilkan Tomo-kun! Paling tidak ia bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yamada"

Hamao berlari mendahului Gii yang membawa Ryosuke ke sofa, beberapa saat kemudian Yana datang dengan handuk yang menempel di tubuhnya.

" Ya Tuhan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa?"

" ceritanya sangat panjang! Tomo-kun, aku serahkan yang di sini padamu! Aku harus mencari Chii—dia diculik!"

" APA?!"

" Suzuki-san! Dia menculik Chii dan berniat membuangnya—"

" tidak mungkin—"

" semoga saja tidak terjadi"

Gii segera berlari meninggalkan rumah.

" Gii! Aku ikut! Cepat naik!"

" eh?"

Setelah beberapa detik bingung, ahirnya Gii mengangguk membiarkan Hamao memberinya tumpangan dengan mobil biru kesayangannya.

" kita kemana?"

Tanya Hamao setelah Gii naik ke dalam mobilnya.

" EH? Ke—ke rumah keluarga Arioka! Meski aku tidak yakin, tapi aku harap akan ada petunjuk tentang dimana Suzuki-san membawa Chii"

Hamao langsung menarik gas mobilnya melaju dengan cepat sesuai dengan arahan dari Gii. Tidak lama phonsel Gii bergetar. –Daiki Calling-

" Dai?"

" _selamatkan Ryosuke! Selamatkan Chinen! Aku mohon"_

" akan aku usahakan, kau dimana?"

" _aku ada di gudang di atas apartemen yang biasa kita gunakan untuk bermain, wanita itu dan bodyguardnya mengurungku tanpa memberiku apa-apa. Beruntung phonselku tidak mereka ambil—sekarang aku sedang berusaha keluar dari gudang"_

" aku akan kesana—"

" _tidak usah! Selamatkan saja mereka, wanita gila itu merencanakan sesuatu yang gila pada Ryosuke dan_ _Chii. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka jika sesuatu terjadi pada Chinen atau Ryosuke"_

Gii mengangguk.

" berhati-hatilah…"

'_PRANK'_

" Ya! Kau memecahkan kaca? Kau berniat memanjat dari ketinggian 20 lantai?"

" _tidak ada waktu! Aku akan selamat, jadi tolong—"_

" baiklah—kita bertemu di lokasi"

" _ya"_

Hamao sedikit menoleh ke arah Gii.

" tsk, orang macam apa dia?"

Umpat Gii.  
>Keduanya tidak melakukan perbincangan lain selain apa yang menjadi fokus mereka, hingga mereka mendapati kabar dari anak buah Gii tentang keberadaan Chinen.<br>Sebuah jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan dua daerah.

" Kalian menemukanku?"

" bibi! Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu! Chinen—dia bukan anak Daiki! Jadi bibi bisa tenang"

" aku tidak begitu bodoh! Dia adalah anak gadis licik itu bukan? Gadis yang sekarang pasti sedang menangis ketakutan karna anaknya ada padaku"

Chinen menangis menyebut nama Keto.

" bibi! Chii!"

Yuka tertawa senang saat melihat Daiki berhasil menemuinya dengan goresan kaca di mana-mana.

" kau bisa keluar? Tidak ku sangka kau terlalu mencintai anak ini dan ibunya hingga rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk turun dari lantai 20"

" jangan pernah berniat menyakiti anak itu, ataupun Ryosuke! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, walau seincipun!"

Yuka tertawa.

" bagaimana kalau—aku melemparnya ke bawah sana? Akan sangat mengasikkan bukan?"

" Tidak! Jangan lakukan!"

" akan ku lakukan!"

Yuka bersiap melepaskan pegangannya pada Chinen.

" Papaaa! Unclaaa! Niichan!"

Teriak Chinen saat Yuka melepaskan pegangannya pada Chinen. Semua menatap tidak percaya pada wanita cantik yang tengah tertawa setelah dengan sengaja melepaskan seorang balita ke tengah sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan.

" Tidak! Chinen!"

Daiki langsung menyusul Chinen, beruntung Daiki memiliki skill yang dmiliki para atlit lompat indah sehingga dengan ketinggian jembatan dan sungai lebih dari cukup untuk menangkap dan melempar kembali balita mungil itu ke atas.

" HAMAO TANGKAP!"

Teriak Daiki sebelum masuk ke dalam air.

Reflex yang bagus dari Hamao yang berdiri di sisi jembatan membuat Chinen mendarat di tangannya. Tidak mudah memang menggapai Chinen yang dilempar ke atas, karena gaya grafitasi yang tidak bisa di lawan. Meski berawal menangkap baju Chinen, Hamao ahirnya berhasil menarik Chinen ke dalam pelukannya. Yuka yang kaget langsung melihat ke sungai, ia juga melihat ke arah Chinen yang sudah memeluk leher Hamao dengan sangat erat.

" berikan! Berikan dia padaku! Dia pantas mati!"

'PLAK'  
>Suara tamparan itu menghentikan ucapan dan pekikan Yuka. Keiji mencengkram lengan Yuka dengan kuat, mencoba mengatakan ketidak benaran yang Yuka telah lakukan.<p>

" kenapa? Anata—"

" harusnya sudah aku lakukan dari dulu. Miyuka sadarlah! Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar-benar tidak berperi kemanusiaan! Aku diam, aku membiarkanmu bukan karna aku ingin kau seperti ini! Aku ingin kau menyadari kesalahanmu sebelum orang lain mengatakan kesalahanmu! Kau mengerti!?"

" tapi—"

" kau lihat sekarang?! Daiki sedang berjuang di sungai! Bagaimana jika kita kehilangan dia?!"

Mata Yuka melebar, ia langsung berusaha melepas cengkraman Keiji.

" Daiki?! Daiki!"

Keiji memeluk Yuka erat-erat. Ia mengikuti keinginan Yuka untuk mencari Daiki di pinggir sungai. Setelah lama Daiki muncul ke permukaan dan berenang ke tepi.

" Daiki!"

Pemuda tampan itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yuka yang berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, berusaha menyentuhnya dan mengenakan mantel yang ia kenakan untuk Daiki.

" Daiki? Kau baik-baik saja? Daiki? Apa ada yang luka? Apa—"

" jangan sentuh aku!"

Ucapan Daiki membuat Yuka kaget.  
>Hamao, Gii dan Keto segera menolong Daiki dengan memberikan mantel yang mereka kenakan.<p>

" Pappaa—"

Ucapan lirih dari Chinen membuat Daiki bangkit dan mendekati Chinen.

" papa tidak apa sayang"

Daiki menggeleng saat Chinen berusaha mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Daiki.

" nanti saja ok? Lihat papa basah, nanti kau bisa masuk angin—mama akan memarahi papa jika kau masuk angin dan sakit"

" ok!"

Chinen memeluk leher Hamao kembali.

" Daiki—"

Daiki menoleh pada Keiji yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

" maafkan—"

" aku tidak bisa memaafkan wanita itu, kau awasi saja agar dia tidak muncul dihadapanku lagi"

Keiji hanya mengangguk.  
>Membiarkan Daiki pergi bersama Keto yang mengangguk pamit, dengan sabar ia membawa Yuka kembali ke rumahnya.<p>

.

.

Setelah kejadian menegangkan itu Yuka kembali menghubungi Ryosuke dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengambil Chinen kembali. Beruntung Keto atau Gii segera menemui Ryosuke dan membawanya pulang setelah menemukan Ryosuke pingsan. Hingga malamnya Ryosuke tersadar dan bercerita bersama dengan Hamao dan Yana yang tiduran di sampingnya.

" jadi? Jadi?!"

" yah—aku merasa bersalah…"

"yaaah~"

Ryosuke mendesah, ia menyandarkan punggunnya di sofa.

" benar-benar tidak bagus"

" memang kau mengharap cerita seperti apa?"

Tanya Hamao.  
>Ryosuke memeluk boneka besar yang ada di kamarnya.<p>

" harusnya happy ending!"

" tidak semua cerita akan berahir bahagia, Ryosuke-sama"

Tutup Yana.

Hamao dan Yana sedang berbagi cerita di kamar Ryosuke dan Chinen. Mereka mencoba memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryosuke secara perlahan, namun apapun yang mereka katakan Ryosuke sama sekali belum bisa menyahuti mereka dengan dewasa. Ryosuke masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui intrik yang ada.

" ninii, nii-chan"

" hmm?/ya?"

Ryosuke menutup matanya, ia terlihat berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu.  
>Hama dan Yana tidak begitu mengerti ekspresi yang ada di wajah manis Ryosuke.<p>

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

" EH?"

Bermacam ekspresi tergambar di wajah Hamao hingga ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

" apa yang terjadi hingga beberapa kali seseorang berusaha mencelakakan Chii? Aku tau, kejadian tabrakan yang aku alami adalah karna mereka mengincarku—aku tidak sengaja mendegar Keto senpai dan Daiki senpai membicarakan tentang itu…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

" aku—"

Ryosuke membuka matanya, kini ia memandang dua wajah yang selalu memberikan dukungan untuknya. Dua orang yang memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

" sebenarnya—sebenarnya—"

Hamao mengangguk pada Yana yang sedari tadi berusaha berkata namun tetap tidak bisa.

" dengarkan aku baik-baik, karna aku tidak ingin mengulanginya untuk yang kesekian kali—"

Ryosuke langsung memberikan perhatian pada Hamao yang sepertinya sedang menghirup udara dalam-dalam menunjukkan ketegangan yang ia rasakan. Chinen yang menggeliat langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di pelukan Ryosuke menggantikan boneka beruang yang entah sudah kemana.

" ini semua karna Arioka Miyuka, ibu dari Daiki Arioka. Dia yang membuat kalian berdua terancam dan selalu dalah bahaya—sebenarnya, 2 bulan yang lalu ia datang untuk memperingatkan kami agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Arioka-san. Kami tidak memberitahumu karna kami merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakanmu, kau kuliah, belanja, bermain bersama Chii itu semua sudah terjadi selama 3 tahun. Tapi—ternyata orang itu menganggap lain, dia menganggapmu wanita yang telah membesarkan cucunya yang telah di buang"

" tidak mungkin—"

" kau tidak percaya? Kami bahkan lebih tidak percaya lagi—dia datang dengan bodyguard yang menyeramkan dan sangat tidak sopan"

" dia punya cucu yang di buang? Siapa orang jahat yang membuang anak tidak berdosa itu?"

Yana dan Hamao menunduk. Keduanya bingung ingin mengatakan apa, selama dua bulan hubungan Daiki dan Ryosuke ada kemajuan dengan mereka sering berdiskusi bersama atau hanya sekedar bermain bersama dengan Chii. Yana dan Hamao yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh Ryosuke ataupun Daiki, sesuatu yang lembut dan tak terlihat oleh kasat mata.

" Arioka Daiki-san"

" apa?"

" ibu bayi itu adalah Hideyoshi Ranka—orang yang telah mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya untukmu"

" tidak mungkin—oneechan?"

Yana menganggukkan kepalanya ia ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada Ryosuke hingga pemuda manis itu tau kebenaran sesungguhnya, namun—belum selesai Hamao berbicara, Ryosuke sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu membiarkan Chii tetap berada di dalam pelukannya.

" ini berat untuknya—"

" tapi ini yang sebenarnya, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi—terutama tentang rahasia kelahiran Chii"

" lalu aniki harus bagaimana? Kau akan melakukan apa? Mendengar bahwa ia dan Chii terancam oleh Suzuki Miyuka-san saja dia sudah tak sadarkan diri, bagaimana jika ia tau kalau anak yang selama ini ia rawat adalah—"

'PLAK'  
>Hamao menghentikan ucapannya, ia memandang Yana yang kini menangis.<p>

" maafkan aku—aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian bertiga"

Bisik Yana.

" aniki?"

" maafkan aku—aku bukan aniki yang baik untuk kalian berdua—maafkan aku"

Hamao langsung memeluk Yana. Sulit untuk keduanya yang mencoba untuk menjelaskan semua, memilih 2 kemungkinan di atas banyak kemungkinan buruk yang akan mereka terima. Baik Yana atau Hamao hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum melepaskan pelukan Ryosuke dan Chii. Yana menggeleng saat mendapatkan hasil dari keadaan Ryosuke. Ia menatap Hamao dan meminta pemuda itu untuk membawa Chinen bersamanya sebelum ia sendiri menggendong Ryosuke menuju mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.  
>Sato keluar dari ruang periksa, ia menggeleng.<p>

" untuk sekarang jangan kejutkan dia dengan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya berfikir—ini sangat tidak baik untuk jiwanya"

" sensei! Apa yang terjadi pada adikku? Dia—dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Sato menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Yana.

" Tomo-san, Kyousuke-san— kalian harus ingat apa yang akan aku katakan. Ryosuke benar-benar tidak boleh berfikir terlalu jauh, kalau tidak tekanan darahnya akan semakin menipis bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian terlebih baru 7 bulan yang lalu ia mendonorkan sumsum tulang dan darahnya untuk Chinen. Jadi aku mohon untuk kalian lebih menjaganya. Ini permohonan ayah untuk putranya—aku mohon"

" tidak mungkin—"

Yana terduduk di lantai, ia tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan piama. Ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan untuk kali ini. Berbeda dengan Yana yang menjadi patung di depan Sato, Hamao menahan tangisnya dengan memeluk Chinen erat-erat.

" nii-chan?"

Air mata Hamao menetes di pipi cubby Chinen yang menatapnya bingung, balita itu terbangun saat mendengar isakan lirih Hamao. Tangan mungil itu menangkup wajah Hamao, mencoba melihat kebenaran yang ada di wajah orang yang menggendongnya.

" tidak—nii-chan hanya kelilipan, Chii tidurlah lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk anak nakal sepertimu"

" nii-chan nangic? Nii-chan cengeng, Chii caja cudah tidak nangic—kenapa ninii?"

Hamao mencoba tersenyum dan menatap Chinen yang mendapati Yana masih mematung sambil terisak.

" Chii—Chii ikut nii-chan ya?"

" ninii? Kenapa denang ninii? Mama mana?"

Pelukan erat dari Hamao membuat Chinen sadar, ada yang tidak beres. Ia mencoba lepas dari dekapan Hamao, dan berlari mendekati Yana. Tidak ada respon, ia berjalan menuju ruang kaca yang memperlihatkan Ryosuke sedang terbaring dengan tenang.

" mamamaaaa!maamaaa!"

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Chinen langsung menatap Sato yang masih berdiri.

" cenceee! Mamaaa—mamama?"

Chinen mulai menangis memanggil mamanya.

" Mao! Bawa Chii pergi dari sini, aku akan menjaga Ryo-chan"

" ta—"

" dengarkan kata-kataku!"

Bentak Yana. Hamao langsung mengangguk dan membawa Chinen dengan segala cara yang bisa ia lakukan. Meski itu semakin membuat balita manis itu menjerit.

" Tomo-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sato mencoba membantu Yana untuk duduk di kursi tunggu, ia menepuk pundak pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya.

" aku yakin, keadaan ini—kalian pasti tau apa yang menyebabkan ini terjadi? Aku sudah menganggap Ryosuke sebagai anakku sejak kalian membantu Ran, terlebih setelah Ran mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada Ryosuke. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Ran—"

" dan itu benar-benar terjadi, sensei"

Ucapan dingin dari Yana membuat Sato mengerutkan keningnya. Keduanya tidak berbicara untuk beberapa waktu sebelum Yana menghentikan tangisnya.

" Ryosuke benar-benar menggantikan Ranka, sebagai anakmu, sebagai orang yang Arioka-san sukai, sebagai sasaran perbuatan keji Suzuki-san, dan juga—sebagai seorang ibu untuk anaknya"

" ha? Apa yang kau katakan? Tomo-kun?"

Yana menatap datar Sato. Pemuda manis itu tidak perduli lagi dengan jabatan, sopan santun atau apapun. Sekarang ini yang ada di pikirannya, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan Ryosuke dari tekanan yang akan dan sedang ia alami. Yana tidak begitu perduli dengan dirinya sendiri asalkan Ryosuke kembali tersenyum padanya, ia sanggup melakukan apapun.

" selama tiga tahun ini, aku menganggap Ranka adalah malaikat yang menolong malaikatku—tapi, sekarang aku tau ia bukan malaikat! Dia adalah iblis licik dengan wajah malaikat! Ia memberikan semua kesakitannya pada malaikatku, kenapa harus Ryosuke!"

Pekik Yana. Tidak perduli di rumah sakit atau di manapun, Yana benar-benar ingin memaki. Bahkan pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Daiki dan Keto berada tidak jauh darinya. Sato benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang Yana katakan.

" alasan Ryosuke ku bisa mendonorkan darah dan sumsum tulangnya untuk Chii, alasan mengapa Chii bisa memiliki kesamaan dengan Ryosuke ku padahal dia bukan anaknya. Atau alasan lain yang membuktikan kedekatan Chii dan Ryosuke, semua adalah karena Ryosuke menerima darah dan sumsum tulang dari Ranka! Karena—karena Ranka adalah ibu biologis Chii yang kalian telantarkan!"

" tidak mungkin—"

Ucapan Sato, Keto dan Daiki ibarat sebuah paduan suara yang memiliki keselarasan dengan nada tidak percaya dan kaget.

" dengan susah payah Ryosuke membesarkan Chii yang belum genap berusia 1 tahun—keluar dari rumah hanya karna tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ryosuke sudah mengembalikan apa yang ia ambil dari Ranka pada Chii, jadi tolong—jangan ambil Ryosuke daariku—dia adikku yang sudah banyak menderita"

Isak Yana.  
>Keto langsung memberikan mantelnya untuk membungkus tubuh Yana. Sedangkan Daiki dan Sato? Keduanya terdiam tanpa kata, seakan sedang mencoba mencerna perkataan yang Yana berikan barusan. Tanpa mereka sadari pemuda manis itu terbangun dan ikut merasakan sakit yang Yana rasakan—<p>

" Chii—"

.

.

.

" Maamamaaa!"

" CHINEN DIAMLAH!"

Chinen terdiam dengan segukan yang masih menemani kediamannya karna terlalu banyak menangis. Hamao menggeleng, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menangkup kepala Chinen dan menghadapkan dengan wajahnya. Raut merah tercetak jelas di kulit putih Chinen.

" maafkan nii-chan, maafkan nii-chan! Maaf!"

" nii-chan?"

Hamao mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun semuanya musnah. Ia menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya ditubuh mungil Chinen yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" maafkan nii-chan!"

Chinen hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum ahirnya ia menggusap rambut Hamao yang sudah kusut.

" nii-chan kenapa? Kenapa nii-chan menangic? Apa kalna mama tidak mau bangun? Bukannya mama celalu keciangan? Bial Chii yang membangunkannya"

Yang bisa Hamao ucapkan hanya kata maaf untuk Chinen. Hingga seseorang mengenakan mantel hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Hamao mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

" haloo, Chii—uncla membawakanmu boneka beruang baru dan mantel. Sekarang Chii pakai ini dan peluk paman beruang"

" CHIII—Chii cukaaaa"

Dengan gembira Chinen langsung berlari ke arah Gii dan memeluk beruang yang ada di tangan Gii.  
>Gii tersenyum saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Hamao,<p>

" tidak baik untuk berada diluar saat malam dingin seperti ini, dan lagi ini sudah terlalu larut untuk anak kecil berusia 3 tahun terbangun dan berada di udara bebas—tidak baik untuk kesehatannya"

Hamao mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk membantah atau menolak ajakan Gii yang membawanya ke sebuah apartemen. Beberapa menit berada di apartemen milik Gii, Chinen sudah terkapar di atas sofa dengan boneka beruang besar yang menindih tubuh mungilnya.

" aku yakin banyak yang telah terjadi padamu, akupun tidak ingin menanyakan secara rinci meski aku ingin mengetahuinya. Istirahatlah—"

" hey—Gii"

Gii menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh pada Hamao yang tidak merubah ekspresinya.

" bukankah aku jahat?"

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" bukankah aku jahat? Aku—aku—bahkan aku sempat membenci anak sepolos Chii"

Hamao menangis, ia kembali menangis mengeluarkan semua persediaan air mata yang tersisa, hingga ia benar-benar lelah. Gii duduk setelah menaruh Chinen di kamar tamu, ia meraih Hamao ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya merasakan sakit, jauh lebih sakit dari pada ia ditolak oleh pemuda manis di dalam pelukannya itu. Melihatnya menangis adalah hal yang menyakitkan dan itu baru ia rasakan dan sadari saat ini. Gii mencoba memberikan apa yang ia bisa untuk menenangkan Hamao, dan ciuman adalah hal yang paling bisa ia lakukan.

" Gii?"

Tatapan mata sayu dari Hamao membuat Gii tersenyum, ia mencium setiap jejak air mata dari pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya.

" jangan menangis lagi—aku mohon"

" Gii—"

" kau boleh memakiku, kau boleh membenciku—tapi, aku mohon jangan menangis"

" Gii?"

Gii mencium dan menghisap bibir Hamao hingga pemuda manis di depannya berhenti meronta dan membisikkan namanya saat tangan Gii menyentuh sesuatu miliknya.

" aku mencintaimu, Kyousuke-san"

Bisikan-bisikan cinta dari Gii menjadi alunan melodi yang membawa Hamao ke alam tidurnya, dengan tubuh yang dimanjakan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Gii. Tanpa nafsu, penuh dengan kelembutan, dan sara akan kenikmatan.

Pagi-pagi Hamao terbangun, ia menoleh pada pemuda tampan yang masih berada di sampingnya. Ia sadar tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda itu sudah tidak memakai apapun kecuali selimut tebal yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ia meraih phonselnya yang diletakkan di atas nakas, menoleh pada Gii yang masih tertidur Hamao tersenyum. Ia yakin Gii-lah yang membereskan semuanya tadi malam.

" moshi-mosh—"

" Keto? Aniki?"

" _oh, dia baru saja mandi di kamar rumah sakit, tadi pagi keadaan Ryosuke membaik. Sekarang hanya tinggal demam dan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat"_

" benarkah? Syukurlah—"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari line seberang yang cukup membuat Hamao panik.

" Keto?! Apa yang terjadi—apa keadaan Ryo—"

" _aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan kemungkinan Ryosuke pun sudah mengetahuinya—saat aku datang ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya, dan setelah Yana pergi untuk membeli minuman ia memintaku menceritakan sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Daiki. Sekarang ini, mungkin tidak membawa Chii kemari adalah pilihan bijak. Selain karna kenyataan tentang jati dirinya, keadaan Ryosuke dan Yana masih belum stabil—kau masih bisa menjaganya bukan? Kalau tidak, kau minta saja Gii untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumahku. Okasan mengatakan dia akan menjaganya_"

" baik, tolong jaga mereka untukku"

" _akan aku lakukan yang terbaik!—PIP"_

Hamao menatap wallpaper phonselnya, foto dimana ia, Ryosuke, Yana dan Chii berlibur terpampang manis.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Bisik Hamao yang terbangun saat Hamao menelfon, langsung memeluk tubuh Hamao dengan lembut.

" jangan menangis—aku akan membantumu, aku akan selalu di sisimu"

Perkataan dari Gii hanya bisa Hamao abaikan. Pelukan itu memudar, mereka segera berbenah dan mandi.  
>'PRANK'<p>

" astaga!"

Gii langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian seadanya, ia mendapati seseorang hendak mengambil Chinen yang memberontak.

" siapa kalian!? Lepaskan CHII"

Dengan cekatan Gii langsung mengambil Chii dari orang-orang dengan masker, Hamao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Gii langsung kaget saat melihat seseorang berniat menusukkan pisau ke arah Chinen yang sedang menangis.

" tidak semudah itu, brengsek!"

Pisau itu mengenai lengan Gii, dengan sekuat tenaga Gii mencoba melindungi Chinen dan Hamao.

" kalian? Apakah orang-orang suruhan keluarga Arioka-san?"

Tanya Gii.  
>Saat Gii hendak menjepit salah seorang dari kawanan di dinding kepalanya dibentur dengan balok, dan membuatnya sedikit oleng. Hamao meminta Chinen untuk masuk kedalam kamar Gii dan menguncinya. Setelah itu Hamao melawan orang-orang yang berdatangan ke apartemen Gii. Membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menghabisi dan memukul mundur orang-orang dengan masker itu hingga menyisakan apartemen Gii yang berantakan. Hamao langsung mendekati Gii yang sepertinya masih terengah-engah sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.<p>

" kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

" tidak usah, aku punya obat luka di kamarku—"

Hamao mengangguk, ia berlari mengetuk pintu pelan.

" Chii—ini nii-chan, kamu cari kotak putih dan cepat buka pintunya"

Chinen terlihat ketakutan sambil membawa kotak putih keluar dari kamar Gii. Hamao tersenyum, ia memaksakan tersenyum untuk menyambut Chii dan mengatakan ini sudah berahir pada bayi mungil itu. Chinen langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hamao saat pemuda manis itu menggendongnya mendekati Gii.

" tenang sayang, nii-chan ada disini"

" hiks—mama"

Tidak ada kata lagi untuk Chinen saat dia telah memanggil sang mama. Hamao terus membersihkan luka yang Gii alami. Tidak begitu dalam namun cukup mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Setelah selesai mengobati Gii, Hamao mencoba membersihkan apartemen Gii namun dicegah.

" tidak usah, orang-orangku akan segera kemari—5 menit dari sekarang"

" Eh?"

" orang tuaku memasang kamera pengintai di depan pintu dan di ruangan ini, kamera itu akan berfungsi jika terdeteksi banyak sensor infrared yang diterima dari tubuh seseorang. Jika itu lebih dari 10, maka ayahku akan mengirim bodyguardnya kemari"

" bagaimana bisa?"

Gii meringis.

" itulah dunia bisnis dari seorang Watanabe Ariya"

Hamao menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi khawatir, ingin sekali ia menjerit ketakutan namun pemuda manis itu tidak bisa, ia hanya melakukan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Menjaga Gii dan Chii yang sepertinya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

" Chii—"

" mama—meleka bilang mama mati, hiks—mama"

Bisik Chinen.

" mamamu baik-baik saja, tsk! Sekarang Chii lihat nii-chan"

Chinen mengangkat kepalanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hamao.

" mamamu—mamamu baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedang ngambek dengan nii-chan dan ninii. Jadi Chii tenang saja ne?"

"sungguh?"

Hamao mengangguk semangat. Chinen langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Hamao dengan senang. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang berjas masuk ke dalam apartemen dan sukses membuat Chinen memeluk Hamao kuat-kuat. Gii tersenyum saat melihat Hamao dan Chinen kaget dan menjadi waspada atas ketidak sopanan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang laki-laki baya masuk, wibawa yang ada padanya begitu terlihat saat orang-orang berjas hitam itu menyingkir untuk memberikannya jalan.

" aku sangat berharap menyergapmu yang tengah berpesta porah dari pada menemukanmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu Daesuke"

" oh! Ayolah ayah, siapa juga yang akan berpesta di apartemen ini jika kau menaruh kamera pengawas di tempat ini? Dan lagi—kau harusnya sedikit membantuku berjalan"

Laki-laki penuh wibawa itu adalah Watanabe Ariya, ayah Gii. Ariya menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di samping anaknya sambil memeluk seorang balita. Ariya mengarahkan pandangannya ke Gii yang dibalas dengan senyum menawan pemuda tampan itu.

" baiklah- baiklah, kau memang anak yang menyebalkan"

" pujian yang menyenangkan ayah"

Ariya membantu Gii untuk bangun, langkah mereka terhenti saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Hamao.

" Kyousuke-kun ikutlah bersama kami, disini tidak aman"

" ta—"

Hamao menatap mata Gii yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan.  
>Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berpindah ke rumah kediaman keluarga Watanabe, Hamao terus memeluk Chinen hingga balita mungil itu terdiam dan ahirnya tertidur di siang hari. Seorang pelayan masuk membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk Hamao dan Chinen.<p>

" anu—kalau boleh tau—dimana Gii?"

" Eh? Daesuke-sama? Beliau sedang bersama dengan tuan besar"

Hamao mengangguk. Pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah keluarga Watanabe memperhatikannya sambil berbisik-bisik tidak jelas yang sama sekali tidak begitu dihiraukan oleh Hamao.

" apa kalian sedang membicarakan tentangku? Kalau iya lebih baik kalian berhenti—karna aku bukan orang baik-baik"

Ucap Hamao mengahiri bisik-bisik para pelayan yang mulai mengganggunya. Para pelayan itu mengangguk sambil meminta maaf, namun sebagian ada yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hamao. Beberapa saat kemudian Gii muncul dengan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian kantor yang elegan.

" kau betah disini? Aku harap kau menikmati rumah ini—"

" aku akan lebih menikmati jika aku sendirian tidak bersama dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menganggu telingaku dengan menjadi saingan lebah—dan bisakah kau katakan mengapa aku dan Chii harus ikut denganmu ke rumah ini?"

Gii tersenyum.

" aku akan menggantinya, Daesuke-sama"

Perempuan itu memberi isyarat pada pelayan yang menemani Hamao untuk keluar dari kamar kemudian mengangguk untuk menghormati Gii sebelum ia pergi menyusul pelayan-pelayan yang tampaknya ketakutan.  
>Gii duduk di samping Chinen, mengusap keringat yang ada di kepala bocah manis itu.<p>

" karna aku khawatir padamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjaga Chii seorang diri—setidaknya disini kau aman"

" apa yang ter—"

Hamao menatap Gii yang mengangguk seakan memberitahu jika pikiran mereka sejalan. Hamao mendesah,

" bagaimana bisa dia menemukan Chii bersamamu?"

" bisa saja, aku yakin dia sudah mulai mengetahui jika Chii adalah anak yang dibuang itu—apalagi karna aku melindungi kalian"

.

.

.

Daiki mendobrak pintu kaca yang menjadi sekat antara ruang satu dan satunya lagi, ditemani Yana dan Keto pemuda tampan itu menatap penuh dengan kemarahan pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk dikursi CEO yang lembut sambil memegang segelas wine.

" bagaimana bisa kau berbuat sekeji itu pada orang lain!?"

" apa yang ku perbuat, Daiki? Aku terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kau bayangkan—"

" kau!? Benarkah kau seorang ibu? Kau membuatku membunuh Ranka dan darah dagingku sendiri, sekarang kau ingin aku menghancurkan hidup seseorang lagi? Bisakah kau katakan bagaimana kau melihat ini sebagai tontonan?!"

Yuka tersenyum, ia meletakkan gelas wine di samping notebook yang ia tutup secara tergesa-gesa. Wanita cantik itu menatap Keto dan Yana sekilas lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daiki.

" kau tau, aku tidak menyukai pengganggu—aku tidak perduli siapa yang harus ku lenyapkan. Jadi bertingkahlah yang baik, Daiki-chan"

" bibi?!"

Potong Keto, Yuka melihat sekilas dan menggeleng,

" tidak ada gunanya kalian datang kemari—aku tetap akan melenyapkan gadis dan bayi itu dari pandanganku"

" kau tidak bisa melakukannya, AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

" justru karna kau mencintainya aku semakin bersemangat untuk melenyapkan mereka! Kau tau, gara-gara mereka aku kehilangan harga saham milikku! Dan kau mengacuhkanku demi anak itu?! Kau tau itu DAIKI?!"

Yana menghela tidak percaya,

" aku beruntung kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada, aku tidak pernah bermimpi aku mempunyai orang tua seperti penyihir—penyihir saja rela melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya, tapi kau? Iblis saja kelewat jahatnya dibanding denganmu, Suzuki Miyuka-sama yang terhormat!"

" kau?!"

Yuka menatap tajam ke arah Yana yang berjalan membalik badannya.

" aku berharap kau tidak pernah mendapatkan karma dari perbuatan licikmu, Suzuki Miyuka"

" Siapa kau?!"

Pekik Yuka. Daiki dan Keto menatap ke arah Yana yang kini benar-benar seperti sedang menjadi orang lain. Tidak ada lagi Yana yang lembut dengan tatapan mata bening yang menenangkan, yang di hadapan mereka adalah Yana yang menatap tajam seakan dia adalah serigala yang siap memangsa daging.

" kau tidak mengingatku? Yanagshita Tomo, putra dari seorang direktur perusahaan kecil yang telah kau hancurkan 'Swan Sea Grub' –Nowaki Tomo"

'PRANK'  
>Yuka menjatuhkan gelas wine disamping notebook miliknya, ia berjalan mundur dan menabrak meja.<p>

" kenapa? Kau kira aku ikut mati bersama kedua orang tuaku? Kau salah besar!"

" ti—tidak!"

Yana membalik tubuhnya menatap Yuka yang mulai gemetaran.

" aku datang kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam terhadap kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku datang kesini hanya untuk mencoba menghentikanmu menyentuh adikku!"

" dia—dia?"

" ya dia adikku, kau puas?! Jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi—menjadi seorang pembunuh yang berdarah dinginpun aku tidak perduli!"

Pintu itu menghilangkan Yana dan meninggalkan Daiki dan Keto yang ada di depan Yuka.

" apa yang dia katakan?"

" pergi—pergii!"

Keto menarik Daiki untuk meninggalkan ruangan Yuka. Mereka menemukan Yana tengah duduk di sebuah gazebo rumah sakit, setelah seharian mencari pemuda manis itu.

" Tomo-san…"

" tidak cukup membuatku dan Mao kehilangan keluarga kami, tidak cukup membuat Chii kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orang tua kandungnya sejak bayi, dia menyentuh Ryosukeku!? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

Tubuh Yana bergetar. Daiki terdiam, ia begitu merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Yana. Ia juga tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf, meski maaf saja tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah hilang. Ia termasuk ke dalam korban, namun ia juga memiliki darah penjahat yang menjadikannya seorang korban. Ia merasakan kesakitan saat kehilangan apa yang sangat ia sayangi—ia bisa merasakannya.

Mereka kembali ke kamar tempat Ryosuke dirawat, di sana Ryosuke sudah menunggu mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ada rasa bersalah yang Yana rasakan karna tidak bisa menjaga adiknya itu. Semua terdiam hingga Ryosuke menatap mereka dengan senyum ceria.

" dimana Chii? Apa dia tidak ingin melihat mamanya?"

" Chii—a—eu—"

"Chii sedang bersama dengan Gii dan Hamao. Aku meminta Hamao untuk tidak membawanya ke sini sebelum kau siuman. Chii menghawatirkanmu—"

Ucap Keto memotong perkataan dari Yana yang terbata.

" ninii, Keto-san bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku dengan Arioka-san?"

Yana dan Keto menatap khawatir pada keduanya hingga dengan berat hati mereka berjalan keluar ruang rawat. Sepeninggalan Yana dan Keto, ruangan VVIP itu benar-benar menjadi sunyi.  
>Ryosuke dan Daiki sama-sama terdiam mencoba mencari kata yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan mereka yang kini sama kacaunya dengan pikiran mereka.<p>

" apa senpai tau jika Chii bukan anakku?"

Daiki mengangguk.

" apa senpai tau jika Chii adalah anak Ran-neesan?"

Daiki mengangguk lagi.

" 2 hari yang lalu—setelah kita membawa Chii bermain"

Ryosuke tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya.

" hiks—kenapa ini terjadi?"

Daiki mencoba mendekati Ryosuke dan membantunya untuk menghapus air mata pemuda manis itu. Hanya isakan yang menemani keduanya untuk beberapa lama sebelum Daiki mencium bibir Ryosuke yang bergetar hingga ia merasakan getaran itu melemah baru pemuda tampan itu melepaskan bibir Ryosuke. Daiki tersenyum menghapus benang saliva yang menempel di bibir Ryosuke.

" maafkan aku, aku—aku terlalu egois untuk melakukan ini, tapi sungguh! Aku menyukaimu. Bukan karna kau adalah orang yang menerima donor dari Ranka, bukan karna kau menjadi ibu dari anakku –aku mencintaimu karna kau adalah Ryosuke, orang yang bisa membuat hatiku hangat—"

" senpai—"

" aku tidak mengerti bagaimana meminta maaf padamu atas semua yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku mohon biarkan aku ada disampingmu untuk melindungimu"

Satu perasaan yang tidak pernah tersampaikan sejak beberapa bulan telah bersama, Daiki menyukai Ryosuke dan mengikuti semua keberadaan pemuda manis pencuri hatinya itu. Daiki mengakui jika ia menyukai Ryosuke sejak ospek beberapa waktu yang lalu—Ryosukelah yang mampu membuatnya berbicara meski itu untuk memperingatkan Gii atau Keto. Daiki meraih bahu Ryosuke dan menatap lekat pemuda manis di hadapannya.

" bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang aku menyukaimu? Dengarkan aku, aku menyukaimu—aku mencintaimu. Ryosuke-kun"

" senpai—"

Daiki memeluk Ryosuke dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman.

" aku tidak mengerti mengapa dunia begitu sempit—namun aku bersyukur aku bisa menemukanmu"

" senpai—aku tidak ingin menggantikan Ranka neesan"

Ucapan lirih Ryosuke membuat Daiki melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda tampan itu kembali menatap lekat-lekat Ryosuke.

" katakan padaku kau mencintaiku—"

Ryosuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap manik mata Daiki.  
>Percuma, bagaimanapun Ryosuke mengelak Daiki akan lebih pintar untuk mendapatkannya. Ryosuke terlalu polos untuk mengerti perasaannya itulah yang Daiki yakini hingga ia bisa tersenyum melihat penolakan pemuda manis itu.<p>

" apapun itu, aku akan yakinkan jika kau mencintaiku"

" senpai—"

Daiki mengusap kepala Ryosuke pelan, mengacak-acak rambut Ryosuke yang memang sudah lusuh.

" sekarang kita tunda acara cinta-cintaan kita dan fokus pada kesehatanmu dan juga Chii"

Ryosuke tidak mengatakan apapun saat Daiki duduk di bangku dekat ranjangnya. Daiki terdiam lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Ryosuke.

" aku tidak akan memberikan alasan ataupun menceritakan tentang bagaimana anakku dan Ranka hingga bersamamu—aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk pembenaran yang aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku tentang semuanya, meski maafku tidak akan bisa membuat semuanya berubah hanya saja aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Seseorang yang tidak sengaja masuk dalam lingkaran hitam hidupku, aku hanya berharap gelapnya hidupku tidak membuat cahayamu meredup. Yamada Ryosuke—maukah kau hidup bersamaku? Chii—Chii memang anakku secara biologis, namun secara psikologi dia adalah anakmu. Aku ingin membantumu membesarkannya agar tidak menjadi laki-laki sepertiku yang menyakiti orang lain. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Tomo-san dan Kyousuke-san, aku akan membawamu bersamaku agar orang tuaku tidak bisa menyentuhmu"

Daiki tetap menggenggam tangan Ryosuke dengan erat saat pemuda manis itu mencoba untuk melepaskannya, Daiki mencoba terus memberikan ketulusan dari niatnya yang ingin tetap bersama dengan Ryosuke.

" aku akan tetap tinggal bersama aniki dan nii-chan"

Tidak ada kata lain yang terucap dari bibir Ryosuke. Pemuda manis itu langsung tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

" maafkan aku—"

Daiki keluar ruangan setelah memanggil Akaike untuk memeriksa keadaan Ryosuke.  
>Pemuda tampan itu menangis saat kejadian-kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan terulang kembali dalam ingatannya. Kejadian dimana ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai hingga kejadian dimana Ryosuke harus tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan, menghangatkan dan menenangkan apa yang ia rasakan.<p>

" Hideyoshi-san…"

" semua bukan salahmu, jangan menyesalinya—baik Ranka ataupun Ryosuke pasti tidak ingin kau memikirkan itu"

" ini semua kesalahanku—aku yang membuat Ranka meninggalkanku, aku yang membuat anakku meninggalkanku—aku yang—aku yang membawa Ryosuke dan Chinen harus berurusan dengan ibuku—aku—"

" sudahlah, yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah menjaga mereka. Jaga Ryosuke untukku, dia bukanlah pengganti Ranka—bagiku dia adalah adik Ranka yang kembali setelah perjalanan jauh"

" masihkah aku memiliki kesempatan itu? Sensei?"

Sato tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk.

" kesempatan akan selalu ada untuk orang yang menginginkannya"

.

.

.

" YAMADA CHINEEEEEEN!"

Teriakan menggelegar Hamao hanya di sambut tawa renyah seorang balita yang berlarian mencoba menghindari kejaran dari Hamao. Baik Ryosuke atau Yana, keduanya memilih untuk tetap diam membiarkan Hamao mengejar-ngejar Chinen yang tertawa dengan riangnya.

Banyak kejadian yang terjadi setelah 3 bulan Ryosuke keluar dari rumah sakit, kecelakaan kecil hingga insiden penculikan terhadap Chinen sudah Ryosuke dan Chinen hadapi dengan lapang dada. Ibu Daiki benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ancamannya yang ingin melenyapkan Chinen dan Ryosuke, beruntung saat perempuan baya itu memberikan gertakan terahir Keino dan Yabu datang, mereka membalik keadaan dengan menggulingkan semua saham yang ibu Daiki miliki yang kontan membuat perempuan itu mengalami guncangan mental dan mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa. Keiji? Dia tidak memiliki apapun masalah dengan Daiki atau yang lain, hanya saja ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dan lebih memilih untuk istrinya yang berurusan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan Keiji begitu menyayangi Chinen saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan balita itu di sebuah restoran setelah ia rapat.

" jenguklah ibumu sekali-kali"

" sejak awal ibuku tidak ada"

Keiji menghela nafas, ia mengerti tentang keadaan Daiki yang mungkin tidak ingin memiliki apapun dari kedua orang tuanya setelah apa yang Yuka lakukan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum menepuk pundak Daiki memberikan senyuman yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada anaknya.

" aku harap, kau bisa menjadi dewasa dengan cobaan yang pernah kau rasakan. Jaga apa yang kau miliki sebaik-baik kau bisa menjaganya"

" otousan—"

Daiki membiarkan Keiji pergi meninggalkannya.

" pappaaa!"

Teriakan Chinen membuat pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah bocah yang kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

" mama memakca Chi minum cucu—"

" Benarkah? Bukannya itu baik? Kau membutuhkan nutrisi untuk tubuhmu"

" tapi tidak enak—"

" ya sudah, ayo dengan papa"

Chinen bergelayut manja di leher Daiki.

Yana dan Hamao tersenyum melihat Daiki begitu memperhatikan Chinen dan Ryosuke lebih dari mereka memperhatikan keduanya. Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai setelah semua kejadian mengerikan selesai. Berterima kasihlah pada kedua orang tua Ryosuke, itulah yang mereka selalu katakan pada yang lainnya.

" Arioka-kun! Kau jangan seenaknya saja memonopoli Chinen! Dia adalah keponakanku!"

Protes Yana, pemuda itu mendekati Daiki dan Chinen yang sedang bermain. Mempoutkan bibirnya menghadap ke bocah yang tengah bermain bola bersama Daiki.

" kau melupakan ninii mentang-mentang sudah punya papa eoh?"

" Chiii cayang ninii!"

Bocah itu langsung berlari ke arah Yana yang kemudian tertawa lepas menerima pelukan dari Chinen.

" pergilah ke dapur—aku yakin kau ingin ke sana bukan?"

Ucapan Hamao membuat Daiki menatap pemuda manis yang masih sibuk dengan kopi kaleng di tangannya. Daiki memang ingin sekali dekat dengan Ryosuke meski hanya beberapa waktu, paling tidak ia benar-benar bisa memberikan perhatiannya juga pada pemuda manis yang mengisi setiap harinya. Setelah berterima kasih pada Hamao yang sepertinya sedang mengantuk berat, Daiki berlari ke dapur.  
>Ryosuke sedang sibuk membuat bubur untuk Chinen saat tiba-tiba Daiki memeluknya dari belakang.<p>

" senpai—"

" biarkan seperti ini—aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu"

Bisik Daiki. Ryosuke terdiam sesaat namun mengangguk kemudian. Pemuda manis itu sedang membuka pikirannya tentang Daiki, bagaimana perasaan yang ia miliki pada pemuda yang memeluknya erat dan begitu hangat.

" senpai—"

" mmm?"

" kau tidak akan mengambil Chii dariku kan?"

Daiki terdiam, ia menyesap wangi tubuh Ryosuke. Daiki tau apa yang masih menjadi hantu dalam pikiran Ryosuke. Ia membalik tubuh Ryosuke hingga ia bisa menatap manik mata milik pemuda manis pemilik hatinya.

" dengan 1 syarat—bagaimana?"

Ryosuke mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" apa?"

Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir mungil Ryosuke. Daiki tersenyum setelah mencium bibir Ryosuke dan melihat ekspresi kaget Ryosuke.

" ijinkan aku mencintaimu—hanya itu"

" EH?"

" aku tidak akan memaksa kau mencintaiku, aku hanya berharap kau mengijinkan aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku"

" senpai—"

Ryosuke memegang bibirnya.

" bagaimana?"

" apa dengan begitu senpai tidak akan mengambil Chii dariku?"

" tidak akan—"

Bukan karena Daiki tidak menyukai atau mencintai Chinen hingga ia membiarkan Ryosuke merawat darah dagingnya. Hanya saja, Daiki tau—Chinen selalu membutuhkan sosok seperti Ryosuke yang selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya. Terlebih Chinen sudah terbiasa menganggap sosok Ryosuke sebagai mamanya. Daiki bukan orang brengsek yang akan merusak kebahagiaan orang, bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh saja suatu mimpi yang tidak pernah Daiki mampu bayangkan. Dan lagi—dia mencintai Ryosuke, ia merencanakan akan menempel pada pemuda manis itu seumur hidupnya.

" benarkah?"

" kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menikah denganku—Ryosuke"

Mata Ryosuke mengerjap.

" me—menikah? Aku dan senpai?"

Daiki menatap dalam mata Ryosuke.

" agar aku tidak lari dan membawa kabur Chinen, menikahlah denganku"

" senpai?"

Daiki tersenyum mengusap pipi Ryosuke yang sudah memerah karna malu.

" aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku"

Menunggu waktu sedikit lama untuk melihat anggukan dari Ryosuke. Daiki memeluk Ryosuke untuk membawanya lebih dalam ke dalam kehangatan yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Hamao menguap beberapa kali saat menemani Yana dan Chinen bermain. Ia duduk sambil meminum sekaleng kopi yang ia bawa dari dalam rumah.

" apa tadi malam kau tidur larut?"

" iya—aku lupa membuat tugas untuk persentasi besok"

Tidak lama Keto dan Gii muncul dengan sekantung snack dan minuman.

" Chiii mau loti!"

" ini untuk baby Chii"

Keto mendekati Yana dan Chinen sambil membawa beberapa roti dan susu kotak membiarkan Gii duduk di samping Hamao yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap.

" sial! Kopi tidak berpengaruh padaku"

Guman Hamao.

" kau tidak tidur?"

Tanya Gii.  
>Hamao hanya menggeleng sambil sedikit menguap lagi, keduanya hingga sekarang masih canggung dengan apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka.<p>

" kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

" kalau aku bisa, aku sudah pasti sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarku! Uapp"

Gii memiringkan kepalanya.

" ah, sudahlah—aku akan mencobanya. Aniki! Aku ingin tidur sebentar, jangan ganggu aku—"

" ok! Mimpi indah, baby"

Hamao berjalan pelan setelah membuang kaleng bekas kopi di tempat sampah. Dengan wajah yang mengantuk ia masuk kedalam kamarnya tidak menyadari jika Gii mengikutinya.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Hamao saat mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Gii tersenyum mendekati Hamao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

" bagaimana jika aku membantumu untuk tidur"

Wajah Gii begitu dekat dengan wajah Hamao. Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya imut terlebih saat merasakan Gii sudah merangkak mengurung tubuhnya.

" Ya! Pergi!"

" tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu—eumpp"

Ciuman Gii sukses membuat Hamao mengerjapkan matanya hingga ahirnya ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Gii berikan meski beberapa kali memberikan pukulan ke arah Gii namun tetap saja pada ahirnya Hamao terkuai tidak sadarkan diri dipuncak kegiatan mereka. Hamao tertidur begitu pulas dengan tubuh yang menempel dengan Gii.

" aku akan melakukan sedikit lagi—setelah itu ini selesai"

Bisik Gii.  
>Setelah puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hamao, Gii membersihkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hamao dari sisa percintaan mereka. Dengan sangat hati-hati Gii mengganti sprei dan memakaikan piama untuk Hamao, berharap pemuda manis itu tidak terganggu. Selesai merapikan ruangan itu ahirnya Gii tersenyum mencium sekilas bibir Hamao yang membengkak.<p>

" kau manis sekali jika sedang tertidur—"

Gii mengambil foto Hamao dan menjadikannya wallpaper di phonselnya.

" dia akan marah jika tau aku mencuri fotonya, kkk"

Terkikik kecil Gii membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hamao.

" selamat tidur, my sweet honey"

Gii menutup pintu kamar Hamao perlahan dan bergabung dengan yang lain yang sedang sibuk bermain di halaman.

" kau mandi?"

Tanya Keto.

" suasana sangat panas jadi aku putuskan untuk mandi"

" hahaha—ada-ada saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SEE YAA

**Merespon tanggapan reader kemarin tentang redaksi, maaf jika memang banyak terjadi kesalahan redaksi yang membuat aneh jika dibaca. Mungkin karna author lebih senang menulis dari pengucapan kata jadi saat ditulis akan berbeda dengan kata yang sebenarnya.  
>#kebiasaan dikte<strong>

**Kedepannya author juga berharap bisa memberikan penyuguhan kata yang baik dan benar kkk**

**#BOW90**


End file.
